


Dress Up Dolls

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x5x2, 3x4x3, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Language, Not all in English, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks the rich have it sooo easy, but the good life comes with a price that has nothing to do with money. 4x3x3 & 2x5x2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_doll_86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_doll_86/gifts).



> Repost from FFN.

As stated above this is my big one zero zero, Kami it seems like another life when I first started posting here. I’d like to thank those who have helped me along the way and have loved my work all this time.

Alright let’s talk about the fic now huh? The title sure as Hell better make some sense after reading the first chapter, if not I will assume you are a baka. Yes the first chapter is light hearted really but do not let that fool you, never assume anything about one of my fics. This is a semi classic 3x4 kinda thing, at least if doujinshi are anything to go by, so you’ll either like it or not. As always if you want more then leave a review, anything to show you have a brain, good or bad whatever.

**WarNinGs** : Short, Au, Shounen-Ai, Multiple pairings, Cross dressing, Vegas setting, and a bet with Duo.

**Aishi Say**

“ _To Woo Fong with love it’s my 100th fic -snap, snap-_ "

Anyone who saw the movie show it some love in a review.

**Betaed by the** _**oh** _ **so fabulous Sylvania! Show the lady some love too, without can you say nightmare? I knew you could, now put on your fave drag queen song and read it girl!**

**Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls**

Quatre bit his lip for what felt like the hundredth time that hour; he wouldn't be surprised if his lower lip had a dent in it for a week after the last few hours. The timid blonde looked towards the door to his room and forced his mouth to open, "Duo are you sure about all of… _this_?"

Duo looked into the full-length mirror he had brought from his own room, messing with his bangs, "Oh come now Quatre, a _little_ fun never hurt anyone, and you _did_ lose the bet." Giving his bangs one last rake with his long crimson press on nails, he nodded, content with his wild look, "Besides _Kitten_ , would I do _anything_ to get you in trouble, or hurt, or whatever?"

"Never on purpose Duo," Quatre assured him, Duo was an impulsive, sometimes reckless young man, but he looked out for his friends. The blonde frowned, why had he made a bet with Duo anyway? His classmate from across the hall had the best luck he had ever seen and was very good at getting his way. "I've never done _anything_ like this before, it feels strange."

"What happens in Vegas and all that Cat, besides you're too shy to hit on anyone you like so I'm … _helping_." Duo pouted his lips before holding up his nails and smiling, he would have hated grabbing the wrong red.

"If Rashid _ever_ found out he would have your head shaved," Quatre reminded him, his father would likely have a stroke and die right there, but Rashid would last a little longer. "I don't even like anyone and even _if_ I did, how will this help me?"

"Girls being shy is cute, men…well depends on the man. I happen to think you’d make a cute girl, now come out and prove me right." Duo sat down on the bed, he had spent a day thinking about all of this very hard, his plan would only work if he played it just right.

Quatre looked into the mirror before shaking his head, Duo was right, he was too shy and he did look all right he guessed. The whole bet was to get him to be more bold, he knew that, and if he wanted to take over for his father he would need that boldness, besides, Duo would be with him. Turning from the sink, he entered the room, the heels took a little getting use to, but he had pretty good balance naturally. Stopping a few feet from Duo he fidgeted a little, he looked down, "Um…well?"

Duo blinked as Quatre walked out of the bathroom, actually walking in bitch boots like a natural, very impressive. He had chosen black hot pants rather than a skirt, since Quatre was after all Quatre, and it still showed off those flawless legs of his perfectly. The red sleeveless shirt was held on by two thin straps at the back and one around his neck showing that flawless pale skin wasn't just on his legs. Standing, the braided youth looked him over as he circled him, nodding, "Yep, Rashid would have my braid, but you look great!"

"If I was a girl maybe, but I'm not use to wearing this kind of thing, let alone so little of it." Once again Quatre bit his lip, he knew that was the point but he was a very modest guy, and the woman’s clothing was bad enough.

"As if, men can wear it too, and you really will knock 'em dead even if you aren't looking to," Duo winked. "If you can get over walking around like that you'll be fine in whatever you wear. Duo's rule # 18 Look good, feel good, and take no prisoners. Now let's go get some of that stuff we like to call food hm?"

Quatre opened the door before turning, "Normal food, or are you thinking of some place Rashid would faint over?" Duo just grinned and pushed Quatre out the door and into someone walking down the hall. "Duo really! Please pardon me I…" Aqua eyes stared up, lips parted from where they paused mid apology, mouth no longer working. The green eyed stranger blinked back at him, curious but silent, gaze shifting when Duo walked out into the hall.

"Please forgive my friend here, shy you know? I'm Duo, nice to meet you," Duo smiled holding out his hand, the guy was cute; he was not surprised Quatre was just staring.

"Hello Duo," Trowa greeted with a half nod as he shook the offered hand before frowning at the still blonde who just stared, staring was something he was use to. "Are you all right?"

Quatre blinked, realizing he had been asked a question but for the life of him he couldn't answer it, "I'm Quatre."

"Hello Quatre, but I didn't ask for your name," Trowa smiled when the blonde looked confused, he knew it was mean but he just couldn't help it.

"The nice man wanted to know if walking into him hurt you. I think it did so sue him," Duo half whispered from behind his hand, watching dark eyes narrow, "or not."

Quatre frowned at Duo who shrugged innocently, "Please do forgive Duo, he often does not think before _attempting_ to speak." The blonde explained, his tone haughty, earning a pout from Duo and a smile from Trowa. Aqua eyes caught the innocent expression, once again captivated by the taller youth with no name.

"Don't worry about it. So you're all right then?" Trowa asked, the blonde looked fine but he kept looking at him strangely. If anything he should be getting the funny looks dressed as he was, not that it looked bad or anything. ' _Vegas.'_

With the repeat of the question Quatre blinked up at him before looking down, it was only fair to answer, and he was being great about Duo, not everyone was. "I am fine, thank you for your concern," He smiled, looking up, it was nice when strangers proved to have manners, yet again he was frozen by a gentle smile.

"Well when one does not answer me I tend to worry just a little." Trowa turned his gaze to Duo, looking him over, "So, clubbing?"

"Why yes kind sir we are, he lost a bet, poor thing," Duo answered, placing a hand on Quatre's shoulder, "You're free to tag along handsome."

Quatre blinked before turning and frowning at Duo, how could he just invite this stranger along like that? Was this another test? He bit his lip, once again risking a glance at the stranger who was frowning in thought, "Duo?"

"I don't do heels, maybe another time," Trowa had never really been into certain clubs, but he had a feeling going to one with Duo would be an interesting experience to say the least.

"You are _so_ on!" Duo was already thinking of clubs Quatre could get to know this guy better in, ahh to be a wonderful loving friend.

"Barton!" Came an annoyed call, cutting Trowa's smile short as he turned to face his friend, well maybe not right now. "You can't just go and disappear whenever you feel like it _just_ because you can." Wufei turned his dark glare on the pair, frowning even deeper, "And just what are you doing taking to these… _people_?"

Trowa sighed, he loved Wufei, he really did, but sometimes he wanted to shoot him, this being one of those times. "Chang those dinners bore the Hell out of me, and as for these _people_ , this is Vegas remember? Indecent American's Heaven?"

"Yes I know, but you are not one of them, and I _intend_ to keep you that way," Wufei frowned at the blonde before moving between them. "You've had your fun now come, before you get yourself in even more trouble."

Trowa frowned as he pulled his arm free, "I wasn't in trouble we were just talking. All right, stop glaring I'm coming. Are you getting paid enough for this?" Looking back he half waved half saluted the pair, laughing when Wufei grabbed his arm, unhappy with his speed.

"No, so be glad I like you," Wufei answered before rounding the corner, glad to be away from the two Americans.

" _Aw_ he took your little crush away. Shame, he was _cute_ too," Duo frowned, wondering what the Chinese youth would look like in tight leather pants.

"He's not my…" Quatre stopped, looking down, how could he say he wasn't when a single smile took his voice from him every time he saw it? He found the other not only attractive, but intriguing as well, something about him called out to him beyond the realm of words. It seemed as if his life was not his own, though rather than accept it, he rebelled, causing his friend grief instead of causing grief with his friend. Without Duo to remind him he had to have fun in his life he would go mad with it all, and he wondered if the dark eyed stranger had anyone like Duo around.

"You know...the name Barton sounds familiar, but hey I know lots a names thanks to Mr. TV. Hey, cheer up huh, he did say he might come along next time, and he does know where we're staying." Duo hugged his shoulders, "You mark my words young one, _he'll be back."_

Quatre sighed, "Why would he Duo? Chang thinks…Allah never mind, and he'll likely get in trouble, why would he come back?"

Duo smiled, "Very simple, he asked if you were all right _twice_ when he never had to _once_." That spoke volumes to Duo, the fact he had not been the least bit bothered by their clothes had helped as well. "Oh and Raven Hair had to pull him from you. Did you _not_ see him get between you two? That guy is good…and cute. You think this Barton guy will bring him along?"

"For your sake I hope he does, _if_ he even comes back," Quatre closed his eyes, just because he had felt a connection however weak didn't mean the other young man felt a thing. ' _Maybe he wanted to talk to us because of how we look? Don't think that, you don't even know his first name how can you judge him? Barton who are you?'_

**Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls**

As I said short. Now if you ever want to read more then leave a review, I don’t care how long just say something. I will not post chapter 2 until I have at least 10 people willing to post something, I don’t care if 100 people looked no 2 until ten have reviewed. I have a ton of updating to do and I type slow so those fics that don’t do well sit around. Sorry but that is the way it is. In the words of Eyes Only “Peace. Out.”


	2. I'm No Angel

Behold chapter two! - _insert choir ah's now_ \- I made my Beta happy with this one so let's see if I can do it again with anyone else. Sly likes the fact that while Cat is a nice guy but he's no cliché angel. Before Rashid bitch slapped our little saint he was the kinda guy Trowa would have shot, not that he would have been given the chance to hit him as easily as he did. I try to work in the fact that while he has changed that dark side was not banished when he snapped back from the Zero. Like all his friends Quatre has a nasty streak in him that he tries very hard to control, as well as certain wants eh? I get a lot of compliments on the way I write everyone, especially Trowa, and that makes me smile every time. Enjoy and review if you want chapter 3 before X-mas.

**WarNinGs** : Shounen-Ai, AU, Some back story, Verbal fighting, Dorothy Bashing, No Wufei in this chapter, that aught do it.

**Aishi Say**

" _I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try?"_

This is from Dido's 'I'm No Angel' it just really makes me think of Quatre.

**2Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls2**

"And you will _not_ even believe what Dorothy was wearing, I mean _God_ , is she one of those Goth people or what? All pale and dressed in black," Catherine threw her hands up before sitting down. "Now just where did you run off to after assuring the public the Barton's bright future is still alive hm?"

Trowa frowned, he hated being paraded around, his sister loved it but he wanted nothing to do with the public eye. He was thankful he was as grounded as he was, he would be more than happy to leave the future of his father's company to his sister and have nothing more to do with it. "Out," was all he said before sipping his coffee, bare feet on the table, new book sitting closed in his lap; mornings and he were not good friends.

"Out huh?" Catherine asked, unconvinced it was that simple; the only thing simple about her brother was his predator logic about right and wrong. "Wufei tells me he found you talking to two men in drag; if you were anyone else I would think something very naughty. Care to tell me what you were _really_ doing?"

"And why do you care anyway? They aren't rich and will not join your fan club. As for Dorothy, she's more Emo than Goth with her craving attention and practiced victim routine." Trowa informed her absently, refilling his mug, "Besides, since when is talking a crime?"

"When talking to the wrong people reflects badly on your family. Not that you care, but you _are_ a Barton, and that means _something_ to people," Catherine frowned, "You should stick with your own kind."

"I am, and I am not a Barton, if you would _care_ to remember, your family name is _not_ my concern. Most of you wealthy family types are too mundane to even be worth a second thought. I don't enjoy being shown off, if I wanted to play a part I would have become an actor." Trowa often wondered why he tolerated Catherine, she wasn't his blood, not that he knew who they were, she had changed with age and not for the better.

"Father took you in so you are a Barton now. Why do you fight that so hard? Why are you so unhappy that father buys you whatever you want? He lets you go on those insane little trips, he even let you grow your hair out like that as much as he hates it, and yet you act like we treat you like a pet. What do you want anyway?" Catherine didn't understand him, he had everything and the will to use it, but he never seemed to enjoy it anymore.

"Freedom for one," Trowa answered looking out the window, "I always have to worry about the Barton name, everywhere I go they expect this perfect little genius. You ever go to a place where they don't speak English but know you by name? I never wanted this pampered life. All I want is to be me."

"You are you, that's why you're always running off. Don't you care how that makes us feel? My own brother running away from me every chance he gets because he's what…shy?" Catherine sat back in her chair, "Why not just leave forever if we treat you so badly hm? Your parents were good friends of father's, that's why he took you in, yes he's demanding, but you're insane with the stuff you can do. You owe it to the world to share your gifts, not just to father."

"I owe the world nothing and it owes me nothing in return, as for you, if I do leave who will invent all of father's little money making toys? Face it, his think tanks are sub-par, he's come to rely on me too much, and that is why he humors me, he has no choice." Trowa stood, frowning down at the red head not much older than he was, "I'll be gone, call me if you need me. Call otherwise and the phone _will_ be turned off."

Catherine watched the young man walk away, he had a point, their father had focused too much on Trowa's trouble shooting and programming skills to Barton Inc. the top at what they did. Yui Enterprises' heir was already close to him, if he left their Japanese partners would go with him, tearing their father's company apart. He had all the power he wanted and he just might use it if he remained so dissatisfied with his life. Were a few appearances really so bad? "You use to be happy...what happened to us?"

**2Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls2**

Quatre rubbed his temples with a sigh, he looked up when the door opened, "Oh hello Rashid. Please, do come in?"

Rashid sat down across from his master, frowning slightly, "Long night?"

"No, Duo had us home by two; it was a long morning and then a long afternoon." Quatre groaned, pushing back from his desk, "I just want to go home and soak. Do you need me?"

Rashid shook his head, "No, and neither does anyone else as far as I know. Would you like me to come with you?"

"That's sweet Rashid, but you must have something better to do, don't you?" Quatre asked, Rashid was head of security for the entire Winner family, not just himself.

"No Master Quatre. I would like to see you back to your hotel at least, you look exhausted," Rashid was thankful Duo hadn't kept him out all that late, as he had before.

"As long as no one else needs either of us that would be nice, thank you," Quatre smiled, wondering if Barton had come by while he was gone, or maybe he would be there when he got back. The idea of a handsome and mysterious stranger coming to call on him was not something he disliked in the least.

"Make sure you have everything in order, I will go make sure neither of us are needed and meet you." Rashid stood bowed with his fist on his heart before walking out of the office.

Quatre sighed softly as he leaned back glancing at his desk with a frown; the last thing he wanted was more work. "It can wait until tomorrow, Duo will be so proud."

**2Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls2**

"Damn it! It’s a good thing the Kitty and the Raven weren't here when Rashid was, if Raven doesn't like you Angel Boy imagine what Rashid will think?" Duo asked, brushing out his still damp hair; lose red tank top straps moving with his arms.

Quatre frowned from his bed, white towel not matching the very pale pink Terry robe he was wearing. “I really don't want to think about that, Rashid disliked you for two months before _finally_ accepting you weren't going to corrupt me beyond recognition. Right now I'm just glad to not have any work to do tonight. Listen to the rain...it sounds angry doesn’t it?”

“It’s just raining hard, but I guess so, that’s how it rains out here, hard or nothing. Pissed or not the clouds didn't have to soak you like some drowned kitten, I mean geez.” Duo shook his head as Quatre went back to drying his hair, it was so fine it would dry quickly on its own, but whatever. Sitting down he smiled, “Would you braid this for me buddy?”

“Are you sure?” Quatre asked, after receiving a nod he gently parted the long hair Duo loved so much for very deep and personal reasons. It wasn't the kind of thing he shared with strangers, but they were far from those days. He had met Duo almost three years ago when they were both 15, the blonde had started at the private school and his first day hadn't been so good. His fragile appearance had attracted the local bully, Duo had snapped his nose to the right, giving Quatre a smile and helped him up. Since then Duo had dedicated his time to teaching Quatre about the world and life here in America, so he would be able to look after himself. He had learned a lot while he honed his natural gift of reading people; he had to be careful who he let close. “There you are all better. It’s not practical to wear lose all the time with how long it is.”

Duo stood and stretched as the doorbell rang “No kidding. I wonder if that's Rashid again? I’ll get it, you just finish drying yourself Kitten.” Quatre nodded, staying on the bed as Duo walked up to the door. “Ello, ello!” Duo greeted, opening the door before actually looking at who was standing there, “Well look what the _cat_ dragged in. You do know you’re all wet don’t you?”

“It’s hard to miss. Is Quatre here?” Trowa asked ignoring his dripping bangs, they were only a minor annoyance.

Duo nodded, looking over his shoulder, the blonde in question wasn't paying them any attention. “Yeah he’s here. What do you want with him _Mr_. Barton?” Violet eyes caught the frown before the other sighed softly.

“I only want to talk to him Duo, will you please move?” Trowa asked the braided youth, though he wasn't planning on taking a no from him. The use of mister annoyed him, but he had not given them a first name.

Duo thought for a moment, weighing Quatre, Rashid, or this guy mad at him and decided on Rashid or Quatre. “Just making sure, you know how the world is. He’s right over there, and take the coat off I _hate_ wet carpet.”

Trowa nodded, accepting the other’s logic at face value, slipping his duster off as he entered the room. He allowed Duo to take it before walking up to the bed, frowning slightly at the blonde, “Zoning out is bad for you.”

Quatre looked up and just blinked, sure he wasn't seeing what he thought he was. The very idea of the stranger showing up after being talked about was too strange, frowning he let the towel fall to his shoulders. “Duo?”

“Don’t look at _me_ he came to see _you_. Play nice now, I’ll get you a towel.” Duo smiled ducking through another door; this could be fun, poor Rashid.

“I don’t understand,” Quatre admitted, still frowning up at Trowa, “Why are you here? It’s pouring outside, aren’t worried about getting sick?”

“I just wanted to talk with you, and get out of the house.” Trowa sighed softly shrugging, “I could have just gotten your number, but…maybe I should go?”

Quatre grabbed a lose hunter green sleeve before he realized what he was doing, “You do not have to go. I am sorry, it was rude of me to not notice you there.” Aqua gaze looked down, “My day was long, but that is no excuse. How may I help you Mr. Barton?”

“You can start by calling me Trowa,” Trowa answered, looking up when Duo reentered the room towel in hand, “Thanks.”

“No big, I’m going on a food run be back in thirty or so max. Do not die of boredom without my awe inspiring presences now.” Duo waved as he walked out, leaving Quatre with his new little friend.

Quatre giggled at Duo, “He's rather sure of himself, he means nothing by it.”

Trowa could care less if Duo was serious or not, “I know the type. Chang's so gonna flip when he finds out about this.”

“Rashid will also be displeased, but what harm is there in talking? Duo would rather starve then leave me alone with someone…untrustworthy.” Quatre watched Trowa pace as he dried his hair; he seemed half lost in his own thoughts. “Now Trowa what can I help you with?”

“You ever have anyone judging your friends without meeting them? As if she even cares who I hang out with, damn she pisses me off.” Trowa muttered thinking back on his conversation with his sister; he still wanted to break her jaw.

“Yes, Trowa did someone say something about me?” Quatre asked, they were not friends really, but he wanted to be.

Trowa ran his fingers through his long bangs, looking up with an exasperated sigh, “Yeah my sister. All she cares about is what would people think of the family, the Hell with what I think. Some of her friends have private lives like some soap opera, so she’s really one to talk.”

“Chang told her did he? Please calm down? She is not here to cause problems,” Quatre stood placing his hands on Trowa’s shoulders, tensing at the frustration he felt so much clearer with touch. “Does her opinion even matter?”

“It matters to the Old Man. What’s wrong with you? You’re all pale,” Trowa reached up and gently touched his face. “And a little warm, so much for me getting sick.”

“Hm?” Quatre asked opening his eyes; the other’s frustration had been replaced by concern. “Oh, I'm fine, really,” The blonde assured the worried youth, releasing him as he took a step back. “Please sit down before you worry me,” There was no doubt in his mind he would anyway, but he would rather be sitting when he did.

Trowa frowned at him, but accepted the blonde at his word, with a sigh he sat down on the bed. “Duo doesn’t seem to worry about much does he?”

“Duo tends to just do, it works more than it fails so…About last night…um,” Quatre bit his lip blinking when Trowa chuckled softly, “What?”

“Relax I don’t care if Duo likes men or not, it doesn’t bother me.” Trowa leaned back, hands on the bed, long legs crossing, “Did you think it would?”

Quatre fidgeted a little, “A few people have become _uncomfortable_ in the past. I didn't insult you did I?” Curious eyes glanced at the long folded legs; he hadn't noticed them before, “If I did, please forgive me?”

“There are homophobes even here in Vegas. You didn’t insult me or anything like that, so relax will you?” Trowa glanced at him, “You all right?”

Quatre blinked, “Yes, sorry I…” He trailed off biting his lip, there was so much he wanted to say. “I've never met anyone like you.” A faint blush caused him to turn his head, embarrassed he had admitted that, it was a childish thing to say.

Trowa smiled, amused by the other’s bipolar shyness, “That is a good thing I assume? Mm…it has been a long day.”

Quatre turned at the moan, watching the other stretch, “Yes. What will you do when you go home?” It didn't sound like the other would be happy going back anytime soon, but he may have misunderstood him.

Trowa sighed wearily, “Well if Cathy's still out then not much, we’ll fight tomorrow. The Old Man will probably ask where I was all day, then pretend he cares if he doesn’t yell. The normal routine really, I seem to cause everyone a lot of trouble.”

“Not me,” Quatre assured him, “Are you up to all of that fighting? You look tired, but I don't know you all that well.” He wished he could help in some way, but he didn't know what he could do.

“I am, but that’s not important,” Trowa glanced at the door, “Thanks for the warm welcome, but I should get out of here soon.”

“No please?” Quatre pleaded, placing a pale hand on Trowa’s darker one, “Relax for a while longer, I see no need to rush home when all they will do is yell.”

Trowa frowned, the blonde had a point, but he was not alone, “But Duo…”

“Has his own room, please I would feel better if you would?” Quatre would prefer he never had to return to that place, but he couldn't keep him like some stray, even if he wished to.

Trowa frowned down at the blonde, leaning close he placed a hand on the other’s bare leg, “That Rashid guy won’t mind some you and some strange guy alone in a room, with you in a bathrobe? That is awfully suggestive don’t you think?"

Quatre closed his eyes, freezing at the touch, his breath catching in his throat, “Perhaps it is, but I trust you, that alone will pacify him.” It amazed him how he could keep his voice so calm when his mind was not, part of it wondered what he would do if that hand moved any higher on his leg.

“Yes, well, let’s skip the bathrobe part with Wufei, those hot pants were bad enough, and those were clothes.” Trowa chuckled, not adding that they were harder to get off, it would likely make the blonde jump and his hand slip. “You really want me to stay…why?”

‘ _Where should I start?_ ’ “You might as well get some peaceful sleep before dealing with your family, and since you came to me I feel I should help you.” Quatre wanted to be able to do something for the young man who had sought him out in the rain, keeping him around was an add on.

Trowa closed his eyes, bowing his head, “Yeah I did…thanks.” Dark eyes looked back up, catching the blonde’s sweet smile, and he just had to smile back, “I’ll pay you back sometime.”

“You owe me nothing,” Quatre assured him, relieved he had agreed to stay, if only for a little while.

“Oh I know, but someday you’ll need me, when you do feel free to show up at my doorstep.” Trowa removed his hand, “Did Duo die?” He asked as he slipped his shoes off, the teen in question should have been back by now.

“Oh he's always late when he goes on a food run, he's just like that. He'll be touched you worried,” Quatre watched Trowa, hoping he didn't mind, if he did he really should say something.

“Oh I bet he will be, so are you,” Trowa didn't have to look at him to know how he felt; he had never met someone so honest in his life. Not a big surprise when he considered the cities he spent most of his time in, Vegas and New York were not known for purity of any kind.

Quatre looked down, surprised he had not been more embarrassed by how he was dressed, normally he would have never talked to anyone like he was, except Duo. It didn't surprise him so much that Trowa had touched him; he had to know that would help make his point. The blonde turned, blinking when he noticed Trowa was unbuttoning his shirt, “Trowa?”

“Hm?” Trowa asked, turning to look at him confused, “What?”

Quatre blinked at the black tank top, blushing a little at his train of thought, “Do you need anything?”

“No, though you should get dressed, unless you want Duo to make some sort of joke?” Trowa had a feeling the other could come up with a few good ones. ‘ _Good thing he didn’t catch us earlier Quatre would have died.’_

Quatre stood, pulling his robe tight with his hands before frowning down at Trowa, “You would help him no doubt?” Trowa only smiled, getting a sigh, “Of course you would, brutes the both of you.” The pale heir took the towel from the bed and smacked Trowa gently with it, “Allah save me.”

Trowa laughed as Quatre walked into the bathroom closing the door, “Well don’t make it so easy!” Laughing at the blonde’s huff Trowa laid down, mood much improved. ‘ _It was a good idea to come here after all…good to know._ ’

**2Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls2**

Duo entered the room, setting his many bags down, turning when the bathroom door opened and Quatre walked out. “Hey,” He greeted glancing at the bed, looking from it to Quatre, “So why get dressed in _there_ hm?”

Quatre blushed, biting back a cry, “He did _nothing_ ,” The blonde hissed, his white button down shirt shifting as he crossed his arms.

“ _Sure_ ,” Duo smiled before holding up his hands, “Alright you just wish he had. Why is he here? Did he run away from home or something? You know Rashid will never let you keep him.”

“No,” Quatre answered, ignoring Duo's joke about keeping him. “He would have been fighting with his family again…I didn’t want that. Allah what am I going to do? Rashid knows you, him…if he knew what he did he would wish to kill him.”

“Ah Ha! So he did do something, tell?” Duo demanded, grinning and forgetting Quatre's question about what to do.

“We were talking about him staying and he touched my leg, leaning so close I could feel his words. I could barely breathe, but he was just making a point. Duo I can’t just never see him again, or lie to Rashid about him, it’s not me.” Quatre looked over his shoulder for a moment before walking up to the bed. Kneeling down he stroked long bangs, as Duo walked up behind him, “I’m so torn.”

Duo watched those pale fingers move, so careful to not touch the sleeping youth’s skin, “Don’t worry just yet, Rashid doesn’t know about him so you have time, and _we’ll_ work on it.”

Quatre looked up, “You’re right,” Pale gaze looked back down and he smiled sadly, “He was worried you weren't back yet. He also doesn't mind your taste in partners.”

“Well most agree hot and fun in bed is the way to go,” Duo joked, glad really, “and you?”

“I didn't tell him, what could I say to him? He came here for a friendly ear nothing more. I'm not use to feeling like this…is there anything that helps you?” Quatre asked, hoping Duo knew some trick; he could not help Trowa if he felt like this every moment.

“Sorry buddy, there isn't one, not for love anyway, I wish there was.” Duo wished he had some trick but he only had advice, “Just let him know you care, if there is anything there it’ll show itself. If not…that’s why they call it a crush. You think he likes Tai?”

Quatre turned, blinking, “I have no idea, Duo thank you for pushing me into him.”

Duo smiled, “Any time, see ya tomorrow; sleeping beauty there reminds me I need to crash too. Give him a kiss good night for me will ya?” Laughing, Duo snatched a bag and walked out with a little wave behind him.

Quatre blushed at the joke, wondering if he could even get away with one kiss. Trowa hadn't stirred the entire time they had been talking, and he sensed nothing from him. Leaning close he studied him, he looked so serene it amazed him; he had never seen such a thing. _‘Do you feel so safe here you can sleep so peacefully? Why do you trust me so much? Is it my looks, manners, can you sense me like I can feel you?’_ Hesitant fingers risked trailing down his cheek, mind reaching out lightly searching for any response. Leaning down he brushed his lips to still ones, pulling away with a blush, his fingers moving to cover his mouth. Trowa sighed before turning his head to look at him with closed eyes, undisturbed by the stolen kiss. Moving away from him the still red faced blonde curled up into his own bed, watching Trowa sleep for a long moment before closing his eyes. ‘ _I am not worth your blind trust…I am not as pure as you believe, and for that I am sorry.’_

**2Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls2**

All right well I know how my Beta feels about this fic so now it is time for all you other people to say something…anything? Yes since this is my Beta's fave it will never die, it will end but never die, but still any thoughts would be good. Don't like it that's cool give us a reason love it, thank you, same thing.


	3. Lunch Date

Well 10 fics have been posted while this was being typed and Betaed...gawd, or am I the only one saying that? Anyway this chapter picks up the morning after the last chapter ended and goes into the rest of that day. Chapter four will be set Thursday night through Friday afternoon leaving chapter five to be the fun chapter, so if I were you I would review this fic. To contact me person to person click the IMVU link and sign up, I am on about every morning so just say hi.

If you like this fic then by all means check out my other 4x3x4 fics, I have a few and a few of those are just as out there as this one, like cat dudes?

**WarNinGs** : Same really **ADD ON'S** : Some background info, A lot of friendly banter, Fun with chopsticks.

**Aishi Say**

" _I'm not your Barbie Doll._ "

A line I love from ‘Why do you love me?' by Garbage, just had to use it since the song is stuck in my head.

**3Dress up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls3**

Trowa opened his eyes, blinking at the unknown ceiling until his mind reminded him where he was and why. He had come here to talk to the blonde who had been pushed into his arms the night before, something about him told him he could come to him and so he had. Much to his surprise both young men from that rather odd meeting had welcomed him after a moment, they just had met after all. Duo had left, leaving them alone, and he had not seen him afterward, looking around he did not see him then either, just Quatre. The fragile looking blonde was still sleeping all curled up in his bed like a peaceful child and Trowa could not help but smile at the thought. He stood and stretched, not knowing nor caring what time it was, green eyes turned when the door opened revealing Duo. “Mornin’ Cat Eyes, sleep OK?”

“Fine thanks, I should get out of here, Cathy will bitch as it is, not to mention Chang.” Trowa sighed softly, shaking his head, he had left to avoid fighting and now he had to return to the real world, Wufei would be livid if he found him here.

“Come here before you do, we need to talk for a sec.” Duo opened the door leading into the living room, nodding when Trowa walked past him, closing the door the braided youth sighed. “I’m betting Chang would not care that that was a bet huh? Look, it’s sweet you want to keep us out of trouble but just going is _bad_ , Cat will flip if you are just gone. You came here for a reason and I’d like to help if I can, I’m good at getting out of trouble.”

Trowa chuckled, not doubting Duo's claim for a moment, “I am sure you are, and no he would not. I got what I came here for and just going is a bad habit I have, you know rich kids and our manners.”

“So you are one of us too huh? You have my condolences my friend, but Cat is _our_ little buddy and he worries somethin' fierce about his own, and that means no just leaving, clear?” Duo smiled patting Trowa’s shoulder, he liked the guy, he really did, but he would not let him stress his little friend anymore than he already would.

“Crystal Duo, but I do have to get out of here, sorry. Tell him I’ll call him later so he knows my family did not kill me for spending the night.” Trowa sighed, slipping his duster back on before turning, “Thanks by the way.”

Duo shrugged, “Hey man Cat is the patron saint of lost, rich, _non_ -spoiled brats, unofficially of course since he’s not Catholic and the Church is not that insightful.”

“No, I guess it’s not,” Trowa agreed absently, “There aren’t any meetings or whatever today is there?”

“Yeah, no calling between ten and noon, other than that he hasn’t mentioned anything, you’ll probably be busy then anyway.” Duo grinned, he was thankful he had no family sometimes, and those he considered family left him alone.’

“Just a bit yeah, later Duo,” Trowa turned right hand up, before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Duo frowned as he watched him go, “Poor Cat, he would have liked to say goodbye, too bad not like that huh little voice?”

“Duo have you seen Trowa? I woke up and he was gone.” Quatre frowned not sure if he should be worried or not, “I know he had to get back before his family worried but…”

“Oh he did say goodbye to me, and yeah, he was kinda in a hurry. Ah cheer up Cat he promised to call so you know he lived through the family reunion, his joke not mine.” Duo smiled, flicking his bangs, “And I told him when not to call, can’t have you getting in trouble for talking during class now can I?”

Quatre smiled, stifling a giggle behind a pale hand, Duo always knew how to make him smile. “He mentioned he should have just called, I think he came here on impulse not conscious thought. I cannot imagine having a family that chases you away like that; everyone has those days but still.”

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t dwell on it right now, point is he knew he could come to you so he did, the reasons don’t really matter. I wonder if you can adopt him like you did me? Ah the fun we could have eh?” Duo snickered, “At any rate I would like to see if we could all go hang out for a night, he did say maybe next time and we’re all friends now.”

Quatre sighed, “Duo, Rashid does not even know he exists and his family is not yours, I don’t think I can be of much help. Was he all right…before he left?”

“Fine, just in a hurry, and don’t sell yourself short there little buddy, he said he got what he came for. Now whatever that was I know it was you, oh sure you can say he came here just for a friendly ear but what about the next time, or the next.” Duo asked crossing his arms, “If he just comes by you gonna act all proper or you gonna make him feel wanted?”

Quatre blushed, “I will do _no_ such thing thank you very much, unlike you I do not just jump people.”

“OK one, that does work more than it fails, and two, who said feeling wanted means jumping? Geez I’m not that bad, besides you are no good at lying and hiding shit and that will make him nervous, nervous people don’t hang.” Duo crossed his arms, “Trust me here, that is a smart one… _now_ why are you blushing?”

Quatre sighed, joking aside Duo was very perceptive and very good at reading people, it was a gift, “I kissed him last night, he looked so beautiful I just could not help it…I feel terrible about it. He came here to talk and I betray his trust in me in one day…Allah if he knew he’d…”

Duo grabbed the blonde’s arms, stopping his rambling, “Breathe will you? _God_ Cat it was _one_ little kiss that’s it, there was no drugged sex or whatever so chill. Good, getting all worked up will _not_ help, now what makes you think he’ll slam you into a wall in a bad way huh?”

Quatre blinked, not even bothering to think about getting slammed into a wall in a good way, “Well would you like it?”

“Cat you’re harmless really, you leave him alone, what fifteen minutes and he’s dead to the world? People only fall asleep that fast when they feel _really_ tired or _really_ safe, and he wasn’t really tired.” Duo got why Quatre was so upset but he did not think Trowa would care all that much, picturing it in his mind he smiled, he was a hopeless romantic. “Now if we are _done_ blowing a kiss out of proportion like we are all in a Soap can we go? You have meetings, and we need to be fed before them…and after them.”

Quatre sighed, Duo did have a point, it had not been much of a kiss really, and there was nothing he could do about it right now, “You’re right Duo, grab your coat and we can go.”

**3Dress up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls3**

“Well, feel better after walking around?” Catherine asked frowning at her little brother, arms crossed, “You really are _impossible_ , you know this right?”

“I know Cathy, were you worried about me, or worried I’d do something stupid?” Trowa asked, setting the Mr. Coffee back down as he turned, “Or both maybe?”

“I was more worried about you, but your tongue is as sharp as ever so you’re fine, where did you go anyway? I talked Chang into not going to Father this time; with the mood you were in I did want you to come home _eventually_ , and not just to pack.” Catherine watched her brother lean against the counter sipping his coffee as if nothing had happened, she envied his indifference sometimes, but it made it hard to read him.

“Well I’m not about to pay people to do that for me, relax I’m not going to just leave anytime soon. I went to see a new friend and got talked into staying the night, Cat didn’t want me to rush home to fight, bleeding heart you know. I’ll see you around Sis,” Trowa smirked walking away leaving her to come to whatever conclusions she wanted to from that answer.

“Sounds like one!” Catherine called after him not really wanting to fight anymore either; mutual surrender had always been a common occurrence in the past. ‘ _Well he’s in a good mood, maybe this Cat whoever she is might just be the key to getting things back to the way they used to be when we were both happy._ ’

**3Dress up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls3**

“Not now Wufei, why don’t I have a coffee maker in here again?” Trowa asked, sitting down at his computer, “Oh stop glaring at me.”

“How could you worry me like _that_ Trowa? I know you distance yourself from your family but I’m your friend, or at least I thought I was. Catherine assured me you were all right and here you are, what did you tell her that you could not be _bothered_ to tell me?” Wufei half asked half pouted at the typing young man as he crossed his arms; he did not make it easy sometimes, not at all.

“I did not _bother_ to tell anyone anything, thank you _very_ much,” Trowa informed his best friend under his breath as he checked in, “I went for a walk and ended up spending the night with Quatre and Duo, you remember them, the nice drag queens from last night.”

Wufei made a choking sound, “Have you gone _completely_ mad without me noticing? And just what did you do with your new _friends_ all night long? You are trying to kill me I just know it, you have to be.”

“We talked and I crashed, nothing more, Quatre happens to be the heir to the Winner Empire, I heard of him but our paths never crossed until this week.” Trowa nodded at the screen, “See, now how dangerous does he look, really?”

Wufei frowned at the blonde on the screen, the braided youth was beside him giving the camera a peace sign with a childlike grin, “Looks can be…oh never mind, if you say he’s harmless then he is, but what about Duo?”

Trowa smirked, “Never said _he_ was, it was a bet Wufei, Duo is like that. I know I should have called but…well what’s done is done right?”

“Well you are back and all right so I guess I can forgive you, _this_ time, but do it again and so help me I will do _something_ about that _hair_ of yours,” Wufei had always wondered about Trowa’s choice in bangs.

Graceful fingers flicked long bangs, “Yeah whatever, just don’t start calling me an Emo because of it or I’ll snip off your _little_ tail.” Trowa smiled as he went back to work, “So you believed my sister…that’s a first.”

“If something had happened to you I think she would feel it…you two used to be very close,” Wufei sighed, adopted or not Trowa was lucky to have a sister to fight with.

Trowa snorted, “Yes, well, that was before she started acting like _every_ other rich princess I _cannot_ stand. If I ever become like her do me a favor and cap my insane ass or I’ll do it myself.”

Wufei shook his head, placing a hand on his shoulder, “You never will because you are too stubborn, what are you working on?”

“Hiro sent me an idea for a new toy and I am just getting around to looking at it,” Trowa leaned back sipping his coffee, “Go get some sleep Wufei, I’m not planning on going anywhere for a while.”

Wufei nodded, “Very well, but sneak out again and you _will_ regret it, oh why do I bother?”

“Because you worry, I promise no sneaking without you,” Trowa smiled when Wufei did, knowing his friend would believe him, he never broke a promise.

“Try not to work too hard; you know how they worry when you do.” Wufei shook his head when he got no response, sighing softly he walked out, some people never changed.

**3Dress up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls3**

Quatre hid a yawn as Rashid sat down, long meetings were tedious and tedious things made him sleepy. Sipping his tea he glanced at the ringing phone before answering it, “Quatre Rabba Winner speaking, how I may help you?”

“My aren’t _we_ formal when working?” Trowa teased, feet up on his desk, mug in his hands, smirk on his face.

“Trowa?!” Quatre cried, ignoring Rashid’s surprised blink before he frowned, “I was not sure when you would call.” The blonde commented, recovering from his surprised outburst, he had learned to do so quickly after meeting Duo.

“Yeah, well, I figured lunch hour was safe, not a bad time is it?” Trowa asked skimming the self-scrolling pages as he sipped is coffee, “If so I can call back?”

“No, that is all right, I just finished a meeting and was waiting for Duo to go to lunch, how are you doing? Duo gave me your message and I understand, you are all right aren’t you?” Quatre hoped cracking jokes as a hello meant he was but he was not about to assume anything, not when it came to Trowa.

“I’m always all right Quatre so no worries. You know, if you aren’t doing anything besides meeting Duo for lunch...care if I tag along? Things are nice and quite around here and I kinda feel bad about slipping out this morning like I did…thanks for not holding it against me.” Trowa leaned back with a smile, his mood had improved with skipping two major fights and it would be nice to go out for lunch, Duo was amusing company.

“Well I’ll have to ask Duo but I am sure he wouldn’t mind, do you like Japanese food?” Duo had found a ‘cute little place’ and he had agreed to try it. Quatre was not very good with chopsticks but he was not oriental so he did not feel so bad.

“One of my best friends is from Tokyo so I eat it all the time, is Duo running late or what?” Trowa asked, setting his mug down as he stood, “He strikes me as the type.”

Quatre smiled, cup in both hands, “Duo likes to be fashionably late but sometimes that becomes just late…did he give you this number?”

Trowa chuckled, “Not at all, I looked up your company's schedule and found you quite easily, you can find anyone with a little info and some time, remember that.”

“I will, but computers are not a specialty of mine, perhaps you would be kind enough to teach me?” Quatre asked, knowing his voice was not as causal as he would have liked, Rashid was frowning at him but not about to interrupt. The tall man shook his head as he stood; a you-will-be-explaining-yourself-later look was given before he walked out.

“Well I could since you asked so _nice_ , Hey Wufei you care for some Japanese today?” Trowa asked, nodding to his friend as he entered the room, “Quatre’s treat?”

“I assume you do not need a chaperone?” Wufei teased, getting a laugh as Trowa slipped his dark hunter shirt off, “Will they both be there?”

“Right ask that while I take my shirt off, very subtle there Wufei, yes Duo will be there too, just don’t ask me in what.” Trowa teased throwing the shirt at his friend, “No manners what so ever, and you call me crude.”

“You are and you love it, now go back to talking to your new little friend, I’ll meet you down stairs, if he shows up in a dress I _will_ comment.” Wufei warned as he tossed the shirt to the floor and headed out of the room, it was nice to see his friend in a good mood again.

“That’s fair, so Quatre he didn’t mortify you with the chaperone joke did he? If so sorry, he knows you’re harmless so don’t be upset...are you?” Trowa frowned when he got no answer, “Hey Blondie did you faint on me or what?”

Quatre blinked, shaking his head, “Sorry lost in thought there for a moment, Duo would love to see Chang, I believe he wants to make up for their first meeting.”

“Yeah that might be a good idea, so what were you lost in thought about?” Trowa asked, opening a drawer, “If it was how to pay Duo back for the drag I _may_ be convinced to help, you are feeding me and all.”

“Actually I was thinking about what kind of club he would try to drag us to, he can be rather...out there,” Quatre bit his lip, he had been thinking about that even if not just then, he was not about to tell Trowa what he had been thinking.

“That’s why I’d go, you need to just go out and do crazy shit sometimes and Vegas is the perfect city to do crazy random shit in, don’t you trust him?” Trowa smirked at that, “It’s not like he’d _try_ and get you in trouble, it would just happen.”

“He will be pleased you are so understanding, ah Duo, would you mind Trowa and Chang joining us?” Quatre asked, looking up at his friend when he walked in looking a little winded, “Are you all right”

“Yes, just a little out of breath, sure the more the merrier and that way Raven Hair can see we are _good_ boys, who just happen to look _good_ as girls.” Duo answered, blinking when he heard a chuckle over the phone, “Hey Cyclops!”

“Hey Duo, so when and where?” Trowa asked as he unbuttoned his jeans, “Or will we be meeting you two and going from there?” Jeans were unzipped before they were slipped off and discarded on the floor, “Or didn’t you two plan that far ahead?”

Quatre turned to look out the window behind his desk blushing, thankful Trowa was talking and not waiting for him to speak. “Since you know where I am meet us here in say half an hour? Is that all right?”

“That’s fine, see ya then and tell Duo not to wear anything too metrosexual, Wufei is still not so clear on the difference between Bi and Gay, and dressing like one would be bad so soon after drag. What can I say I love the guy but he’s a bit…old fashion? Well later,” Trowa turned off the head set before setting it down next to the keyboard, “This should be fun.”

**3Dress up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls3**

“You really are too modest sometimes Cat,” Duo reminded him, sitting down on the fountain’s edge watching the little fishes swim. “He sounds very open minded to me, dream come true, sadly not _my_ dream but I’m happy for you.”

Quatre sighed, “Duo, thinking your taste in clubs is fun and undressing while on the phone are not things I am used to, it is very…distracting.”

Duo shook his head, “Well duh the guy is _gorgeous_ that is distracting enough, I wonder _what_ he _was_ wearing?” The braided youth tapped his chin; red kanji adorned black shirt shifting as he moved, “Hm?”

Quatre blushed, pale blue button down complementing his eyes if not his pink face, “Will you stop it? It was hard enough lying to Rashid and I do not need to be distracted anymore today.”

“Duo you should not pick on the nice young man who is going to be feeding you, it is quite rude even here in Vegas. Hello Quatre, Duo, it is nice to see you both again, miss me?” Trowa smirked, hands folded behind his back, long bangs mostly tied back, lose hunter button down untucked and matching his eyes, jeans a pale blue. “Is it the hair? Sorry Hiro said I look more normal like this…um I can let it down?”

Duo smiled, he had not even sensed him walk up and his senses were good, “It looks nice, really I like it. So Chang how are things?” The braided youth grinned as he folded his hands behind his back, leaning forward just bit, Wufei was all navy shirt and dark jeans. He pulled the look off even if it looked more natural on Trowa, who he noticed had walked up to Quatre ignoring the two of them. ‘ _Poor Cat, ah well he needs to get over being bashful and how else then to dive right in?’_

“I am fine. I would like to thank you for being so…welcoming, Trowa can be rather difficult at times.” Wufei frowned as Trowa walked up to the blonde, the bold meets the bashful, that could be interesting. “He has assured me you both are good people and I expect you to prove him correct, he tends to be, too much for his own good.”

“It’s a gift Wufei I can’t help I’m good,” Trowa teased over his shoulder before turning back to Quatre, “You all right there Little One?”

Quatre blinked up into gentle green and smiled, Little One sounded so sweet and he knew he looked the part. “I am, sorry Duo was teasing me before you appeared and I have not recovered.”

“I noticed, don’t worry if he does it again just say the word and I’ll maul his braid,” Trowa held up curled fingers before twitched them in Quatre’s bangs getting a giggle, “I doubt he’ll find it as funny.”

Quatre smiled, “No he would not, if you are done Duo we should get going?” The blonde was glad the other two were smiling and not butting heads, Wufei had not been happy to see Duo the first time.

“Oh right the food, come along I’m starved and I’m sure you all can eat, if not I am sorry but _I_ can so _we_ are.” Duo walked away with a smirk, Wufei shook his head but followed without a word, falling in beside Duo he started informing him that he was a fool.

Trowa shook his head, “Well it’s nice to see them getting along, it would be bad if we could not take our respected friends out in public. Shall we join them before Duo rants at us?”

Quatre smiled as he nodded, “I believe we should, Duo ranting is very loud and I do work here.”

**3Dress up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls3**

“So this Hiro guy, how come he isn’t hanging with us too? I mean Chang here’s your buddy too…I’m confused.” Duo frowned looking at Quatre, who sat across from him, then Trowa.

Wufei gave Trowa a look when the other smirked before turning to face Duo, not surprised his friend found the question amusing. “Hiro is actually working today; San Francisco is having some big expo. I really should have gone but Dad is having fun instead.” Trowa shrugged, “Saves me from having to do it.”

“I heard about that, the Yui heir is showing off some new gaming VR thingy…wait you’re friends with Hiro Yui?! Dude get me a new VR thingy?” Duo begged, blinking when Trowa laughed and Wufei just smiled shaking his head. “What?”

“It’s not even done yet, the blue prints are on my PC right now, oh and Hi-kun would _hate_ hearing it called that.” Trowa sighed, the new toy would be the next big thing once they got it to work, “And it’s more of a project demo than really showing off, or at least that is what he calls it, it really is showing off though.”

“Barton you are terrible, if I told Yui you said that he would be most…displeased,” Wufei half reminded half teased his friend.

Trowa laughed, “Yeah whatever, you never learned how to use those have you?” The blonde looked up and he smiled, “There’s a trick to it.”

Quatre caught the smile and smiled back, half listening to Duo ask about what he meant by displeased, and so too busy to tease him. “I don’t do much work with Orientals so I’ve never learned; you seem rather good at it.”

Trowa laughed again, “I’m good with my hands, here let me teach you so you can steal from Duo when he does it first.” Taking the pale hand gently Trowa shook his head, “Relax this won’t hurt silly, that’s better, now just stay like that.” It was amusing being around the timid blonde, he was not used to people acting like that around him when they were friends. Slender fingers worked quickly, pleased when the blonde did as prompted, smiling he let go of his hand and shook his head again. “It feels strange at first but once you get use to it it’s nothing at all, promise.”

Quatre smiled, clicking the red pointed tips together amazed when they did not fall, he caught Trowa grin at him before tapping Wufei’s arm with the square ends of his own, talking quickly in a tongue he did not know. Wufei nodded before smiling at him, “What did you say?”

“Hm? Oh nothing really, so do you even know what anything is?” Trowa eyed the blonde curious, he was eager to learn but a bit shy about asking, “If you have certain allergies some of this stuff could kill you, which would be a shame.”

“I’m not allergic to anything so don’t worry, and no I have no idea what any of this is called, it looks good though.” Quatre was touched by the concern, he was not use to anyone but his family and Duo looking out for him and now he had this cat-like youth.

“Ah, don’t feel bad, the names only help so much, hm…Yakisoba is safe, that one,” Trowa pointed absently, “Wufei you tell him about the last time you were displeased and you threw a gym out a window and into a pool, what a mess.”

Quatre tried some of the dish Trowa had indicated watching Wufei gape at his friend, Duo snickering, “Why did he do that?”

Wufei frowned, “Oh it was his fault, of course, he was _suppose_ to have gone to this meeting and when he came back with a black eye I became…concerned.”

“Like Hell, you threatened to throw me out a window if I ever did it again and I have at least five times, I’ve just learned how to duck.” Trowa teased, taking a bite of something Quatre could not name; “Besides you get paid a lot.”

“Not enough sometimes, you are a constant hassle but at least you're not some rich and arrogant bastard who think they own the world,” Wufei frowned at his friend, “If you were I would shoot you myself.”

“Now, now Wufei you know Dad hasn’t made that deal with Big Brother just yet, relax Quatre he’s just joking…mostly.” Trowa smirked at the blonde who was looking at the both of them a bit nervous, “Haven’t you ever wanted to hurt Duo?”

“Well no…not really anyway. Would he really throw you out a window?” Quatre asked, eying the Chinese youth for a moment, he was not sure how good he was.

“Oh he would if I gave him a reason to, but not a high one…well not on purpose,” Trowa laughed when Wufei shoved him, “You know you’d forget and do it anyway.”

“Oh shut up, I swear you are simply incorrigible sometimes, and no that is not a compliment you brute.” Wufei shook his head when Trowa just laughed again, it was good to hear but he could pick on someone else for a while.”

“Yeah whatever,” Trowa turned to Quatre and tilted his head at the blonde not sure why he was looking at them like he was, “What is it?”

“Huh? Oh sorry I am just not use to a bodyguard and their charge joking about killing said charge…you do this often?” Quatre knew it was all in good humor but still, throwing your friend out a window was a bit drastic.

“Yeah…sorry it must be strange but that is just how we work, Duo must have a field day with you.” Trowa smiled before sipping his drink, “He is lucky you are as tolerant as you are or he’d get his ass in big trouble.”

“Watch it _kitty cat_ you’re the one who’s gonna get him in trouble with that tongue of yours, Rashid will die and he’s used to _me_.” Duo could see it now and he was not betting on Rashid to beat this guy, which was good since Quatre liked him so much, he would hate to see him scared off.

Trowa pouted, “Well not everyone can like _it_ you know? Don’t faint on us Blondie, I’ll be good for this Rashid guy promise, it’ll be game and I love games.”

Quatre watched Duo and Trowa banter a bit and noticed how alike they could be, it helped him understand his new friend a little bit. Trowa was who he was and made no apologies for speaking his mind, unless he liked the person he upset, he had apologized to him and that made him smile. “Well Vegas is the city for games, Rashid will learn to deal with you as he has Duo, I would like to remain friends.”

“I was hoping you’d say that, I’ll try not to turn the guy gray as long as he doesn’t give you too much grief about me.” Trowa knew he took some getting used to, and even then he did not make it easy sometimes, but he was not about to sit back and let some guy rant at his new friend because of his manners.

Quatre smiled at his comment, Rashid gray would be funny but he did not want him getting any help aging. “He will at first but he is like that with everyone, ask Duo, he’s been around me long enough.”

Duo swallowed, “He has a point, the guy is just anti-new people. So how long are you two in town? Cat and me have to say bye, bye Monday, sucks 'cause I haven’t been to all the clubs yet…not even just walked in.”

“We will be leaving about that time, or are we not staying longer?” Wufei turned to his friend, not sure if his plans had been changed; he often did so without telling anyone right away.

“Well Hi-kun is getting back Sunday so we can have him meet and debrief us later that week, Expos tend to drain him.” Trowa frowned in thought, absently snatching a piece of walnut chicken out of Duo’s chopsticks, “Where are you two headed?”

“Probably back home to unpack and check in, we’re staying in Massachusetts right now since autumn is right around the corner. I’m sure Iria and Father would love to meet you both…or do you have plans?” Quatre bit his lip, watching Duo stick out his tongue at Trowa, jerking back when chopsticks clicked at him, he would love to explore Boston with his friends.

“I have heard of that whole leaf watching thing, I’m sure by then you will be sick of your family.” Wufei did not understand why people drove around looking at dying leaves but it would not hurt to look, “Oh and Halloween with Duo in Salem would be interesting.”

“You know Wufei you could say you want to go like a normal person? We can say Hi before going home, Cathy’ll take three days just packing all the junk she bought anyway.” Trowa shook his head, “I will never get her fascination with stuff.”

Wufei sighed, “Souvenirs are one thing but an entire wardrobe is purely rich female insanity, speaking of buying, what illegal toy did you pick up?”

“Come now Wufei you know we rich people do not abide by silly little laws, and a mini cannon actually. Some guy collected a few after watching Terminator II and his wife said he can only keep one, for sentimental reasons.” Trowa smirked, “I loved that movie too so I bought…a few.”

“A few? Barton I know you think this world will break into World III but do you plan on fighting that war yourself?” Wufei rolled his eyes, “You and Yui may the gods help you both, gun fanatics.”

“Wait you mean that psycho gun?” Duo asked getting a nod, dark eyes lit up, “Dude can I be on your side?”

Trowa laughed, “Sure Duo, you can have one painted just how you like it, and don’t call me a fanatic Wufei I’m not Bert, I’m better armed.”

“Gummer? Oh we have to spend the night at your place, we can right?” Duo ignored Quatre and Wufei sharing a look of dismay and worry, they worried too much.

“Any time just call first, Cathy hates uninvited guests, cheer up Quatre they are licensed…well the legal ones are.” Trowa shrugged, “So Duo what are we doing Saturday?”

**3Dress up Dolls3 Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls3**

Before any lazy American Dubbed fans bitch Hiro Yui is the Japanese name and so correct, stupid dubbers, so not a word. If you liked the fic then tell me and the rest of the world, if you hated it hey go for leave a review too, if you liked and say nothing...enjoy the long wait for more.


	4. I Can't See Your Star

Finally an update…yea? Anyway life has been very bad about free time so blame it, grr bad life bad.

**WarNinGs** : Same really **Add On’s** : Hiro is finally in the fic, Last fic before leather pants, VR Thingy, Mr. Barton lives, Short.

**Aishi Say**

“ _I can't see your star._

_The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away_.”

‘Your Star’ by Evanesance.

**4Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls4**

“Actually Hiro I’ve been busy all day,” Trowa informed his friend as he typed; he had just gotten in about ten minutes ago.

“Oh and what have you been up to _this_ time?” Hiro asked reviewing the list of ideas he had come up with while at the convention.

“I was out having lunch with a new friend, since you _must_ know, his friend is already begging for our new toy.” Trowa was not about to call it a VR Thingy when the headset he was talking to was right against his ear, going deft before he was 25 did not fit into his plans.

“His huh? And since when did you start making friends when you should be working, or did you forget I need your feedback on the plans ASAP?” Hiro knew his friend’s home life was not all that conducive to work sometimes but he managed, how he was never sure.

“Since attractive shy young men are all but thrown into my arms by God himself, don’t frown Hi-kun I’m joking…mostly.” Trowa smirked sipping his coffee, “Wufei was most displeased.”

“Oh I can imagine, that man is not paid enough to keep you out of trouble,” Hiro shook his head; he had heard a few stories from the Chinese youth as well as passed on a few of his own. “Now be a good neko and tell me about this new friend of yours, or I should ask Wufei?”

“Wufei exaggerates and you know it,” Trowa reminded him sighing, arms folding on the back of the swivel chair. “Tell me something first oh kitsune one?”

“Such as?” Hiro asked smirking at this screen, he could picture his friend sitting there sipping coffee, “I am sure it has nothing to do with the project.”

“Very good,” Trowa teased as he walked away from his desk and up to his dresser, he would be busy tonight, pity but Hiro would shot him threw a computer screen if he didn’t. “Does the name Quatre mean anything to you?”

“Quatre,” Hiro repeated frowning in thought before blinking, he couldn’t mean who he thought he did, “Winner?”

“That would be him, sweet guy really just like they say. I guess you could count it as a business lunch now that I think of it.” Trowa frowned in thought for a moment before shaking his head, “Nah. Duo would love to play lab rat for us, isn’t that sweet?”

“Trowa shut up,” Hiro order shortly, “Quatre Winner is not the kind of person you play with, his father could make life _very_ difficult, are you listening to me baka?”

“Hai,” Trowa answered tossing the shirt he had dug out onto his bed, Hiro could be just as bad as Wufei sometimes. “I am not playing with Quatre, Hiro. Honestly I am not my sister, you really can be rather insulting sometimes.” He threw a pair of jeans on top of the shirt, “It was a chance meeting, he was in drag because of a bet, _don’t_ say it.”

“Do not pretend you can read minds now Barton-san, care to tell me why the Winner heir is in the city of sin?” Hiro asked, friend or not Trowa watched people, he knew because he wanted to, and anything he wanted to know he would find out if he wanted to know it bad enough.

“Daddy is in town for some big business thing same as mine, at any rate he is not any more involved in it then I am, thank God,” Trowa did not care for board room kind of things.

“And this friend of his who wishes to be our lab rat?” Hiro asked, curious if he wished to play with only the VR technology or it’s co-creator as well.

“No business ties I know of, he seems like just a friend who gets him into as much trouble as he keeps him out of.” Trowa smirked thinking about the in the works plans for Saturday, “In fact he is perfect for our needs. Do you think we can have a working prototype by Halloween?”

Hiro frowned as he glanced at his work, “It is possible if you can work miracles with the techs.”

“Hi-kun you leave those lazy white coats to me, I am very good at motivating them,” Trowa smirked; Barton’s were famous for getting their way by any means necessary. “I’ll get on it once I’m back home, glares lose something over the Web.”

“Well I am sending you some revisions I have come up with, I believe I fixed some of the interfacing problems.” Hiro leaned back in his chair, “The changes should relive the headaches projected after prolong use.”

“I’ll run the sims and see what they have to say, when are we hoping to have another real world test?” Trowa crackled his knuckles over his head sighing, “Are we modifying the original, or total remake?”

“I am voting for the remake, there will be a lot of delicate tweaking and the original is rather slagged after all the tests.” Hiro did not see why Trowa had to destroy every prototype just because he could, “Once we are agreed on the new programming we will begin.”

“Savvy, give me a day or so to review everything before asking for a time table,” Trowa flipped open a notebook he used for notes and inspiration. “I won’t be home Saturday, and Sunday morning will be shot, so Sunday evening or Monday morning.”

Hiro sighed, “And is clubbing really going to help you think, or are you just trying to annoy me?” The serious youth was very fond of his more casual friend, but some things he did just get on his nerves and they both knew it.

“Both really,” Trowa teased smirking, “Hi-kun relax, a little fun is good for the creative process, you should try it sometime.”

“I have no interest in such things, I will call you Monday to be sure you are not hung-over,” Hiro informed his friend and partner.

“Ah-huh, I happen to be brilliant at all times,” Trowa reminded the moody youth turning at a knock, “Open!”

“Sir this came for you,” One of the many assistants running around said holding out an envelope.

“Thanks, so is there anything else I should know, or be yelled at about Hi-kun?” Trowa asked taking the letter from the envelope smirking at Duo’s note.

“Not that I can think of no,” Hiro answered glancing at his screen, “I will e-mail you if anything hits me.”

“Do that, Ja,” Trowa terminated the link without waiting for a reply, examining the photos of a club Duo had included with his note. Neon rave colors and darkness, tilting his head he dialed the number Duo had included.

“God is busy how may I direct your call?” Duo asked head hanging off the back of his bed, accent Southern bell.

Trowa chuckled, “Pity. Be a dear and tell him I got his message and approve. Thank you ever so.”

“Don’t hang up!” Duo cried, relaxing when he heard a laugh, “Dude you got clothes for the place?”

“Relax Duo, I find raves quite relaxing, go fig right? You got the hard part of getting Blondie there,” Trowa reminded the braided youth making a mental note of some things he would have to pick up.

“Totally covered, I is God remember? If you still doubt my greatness you will learn tomorrow.” Duo assured him sitting up before heading to his closest, “Side note purple is my color so lay off.”

“No problem,” Trowa scribbled a quick note to himself, “anything else?”

“Nope,” Duo answered smirking at his various club clothes, “see ya naughty kitty.”

Trowa smirked, “Later God. Computer initiate simulations Zero One through Zero Five, complete work up upon completion. Confirm.”

“Simulation Zero One through Zero Five with complete work ups upon completion confirmed. Initiating simulation of Zero System running program Zero One.” The computerized female voice sated as Trowa walked out of the room.

**4Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls4**

Quatre sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose before sipping his tea glad his day was over now, Fridays and Mondays seemed to be the longest days of the week. “I really don’t think a thing got accomplished during that entire meting.”

“Master Quatre who was that on the phone yesterday?” Rashid asked as he entered the room setting a cup down.

Quatre nodded in thanks before sipping the steaming liquid, “Trowa Barton actually, we ran into each other.” The blonde did not add that it had been quite literally the way they had met and not just a figure of speech, it was not important.

“You mean that trouble shooter I’ve been hearing about?” Rashid had no use for computers but his master’s father did.

“Yes, he was kind enough to offer to teach me a few of his tricks.” Quatre frowned a little when Rashid did, “He is much better behaved then Duo.”

Rashid sighed, “That young man cares about you at least, and this Mr. Barton?” Duo was not his kind of person, but the young man did care for his young charge so he could hardly dislike him too much.

“He is very sweet Rashid,” Quatre assured him typing a little before turning his laptop around so Rashid could see a picture. “See here he is with his sister a few months ago, I haven’t met her yet.”

Rashid frowned at the waving youth with a short ponytail and bangs that sill hung in his eye, he looked harmless enough. “I am sure you two will get along, I will be around if you need me.”

“All right Rashid,” Quatre turned the screen around, clicking he looked at some of the other photo’s the site had of him. One he had his hair down and was dressed all in black laughing with some brunette women who was laughing too, she looked nice. Another he had his hair lose and much shorter, turtle neck a dark teal, he looked so different with short hair and long bangs. There were so many images of him dressed like a normal person he wondered if he had ever worn a suit in his life. Smiling he looked up when his door opened, “Hello Duo.”

“Yoness and stuff, so looking forward to tomorrow night?” Duo asked sitting down next to him, crossing his legs, “I know _I_ am.”

“Don’t tease me Duo really,” Quatre chided as he closed down the site he was on, the last he needed were more jokes.

“ _Aw_ but I always tease you,” Duo whined halfheartedly before smiling, “Cat there is no reason to be nervous it’s just a few friends hanging out…even if one of them is me.”

Quatre smiled at the teasing, “You are not so bad once someone gets to know you. It is nice you and Wufei got along all right.”

“He needs to lighten up just a little bit but so do you,” Duo winked, “he likes me.” The dark eyed youth had warmed to him as he got to know him; Wufei was a decent guy once he relaxed really.

“He would also likely throw you out a window as well if you annoyed him too much, if not the both of them,” Quatre smirked at Duo’s pout, “You did start it.”

“You know I think I have taught you too well, or maybe a little kitty has been hm?” Duo folded his chin on his interlaced fingers, “Still the master.”

Quatre rolled his eyes, “I think Trowa may have something to say about that. I take it you two have talked?”

“Yeps. We’ve agreed on a place and pretty much a time,” Duo did not go into details just yet that was for shopping later. “I was thinking early dinner then pick up a few things, after all you have no club wear.”

Quatre gave him a suspicious look, “And just what kind of club are we talking about exactly?” He trusted Duo but sometimes he had to not trust him, Duo was all about contradictions.

“Just a typical night club really called Fade, Wu would never enter a gay club, come on you met the guy.” Duo knew Wufei was a bit close minded but he was not violent just touchy, he could work with touchy.

“Yes I did,” Quatre agreed quite sure Trowa would find it amusing, Wufei would be far from amused, but they were not for everyone. “Have you ever been?”

“Once, good times. Don’t worry nothing outrageous or anything, that will be me,” Duo flicked his bangs smirking.

“You will be nice to Wufei won’t you? I highly doubt he enjoys clubs as much as some people do,” Quatre was not surprised Duo like them since he liked people, Trowa was a curious guy.

“Cat I like Wu, he’s a good guy who’s a little uptight, why would I torture him? Cy’s got it covered anyway and I’m not tellin’” Duo had no doubt Trowa would do something to annoy Wufei, they seemed to have a bit of a combative relationship.

Quatre smiled remembering Trowa’s offer to help him get back at Duo, “I’m sure, but he does not need the both of you ganging up on him.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior promise,” Duo crossed his heart with a smile, “Cy can take care of himself.”

“Just remember if you are too annoying you won’t get a free VR thingy,” Quatre reminded him curious about what exactly a VR thingy was.

Duo pouted but the blonde had a point, “Yeah, yeah. He’ll be too busy picking on you to bother with me anyway.”

Quatre thought about that, but would not mind being the center of his attention too much, “You have been teaching me.”

Duo smirked, always the optimist, “Here, here. Now let us going do the eating thing then the shopping thing.”

“You go ahead I’ll be down in a moment,” Quatre smiled at Duo’s grin before sighing. “What am I getting myself into this time?”

**4Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls4**

“And where did you slip away to this time?” Wufei asked arms crossed before eying the bags Trowa was carrying, “Souvenirs?”

Trowa turned to face Wufei smirking at his question, “Hardly. You’ll need these for tomorrow, don’t argue.”

“When has that ever worked?” Wufei asked getting a shrug, “What are you planning now?”

“A little faith would be nice, really Fei,” Trowa teased setting the bags inside his room, “You going to bother trying to talk me out of this?”

Wufei sighed as he fell in beside his friend, “No, but only because I know you would not torture Quatre as you do me.”

Trowa smirked, “Yeah, well, Quatre would never throw me out a window for one, besides you’ll be bantering with Duo not with me.”

“I have no doubt you two will embarrass the poor boy at least once, I pity him really,” Wufei knew Trowa liked to play with people, how he played was determined on his feelings for his mouse.

“Duo seems to enjoy it a bit much, be nice to Duo and I promise not to behave like him,” Trowa liked the blonde, but he was so cute flustered and it was so easy to do it.

Wufei sighed sure Duo would fine his phrasing amusing, “I will see to the imp, you just remember to play nicely with your mouse.”

“ _Meow_ ,” Trowa mocked before nodding to his sister and adopted father, “Hiro already sent me his notes so ask me Monday for a time table.”

Mr. Barton regarded the young man who entered the room, he looked so like his mother but he had always guessed he would. Triton Bloom had become Trowa Barton very early in life, and not soon after his own heir’s death. He always wondered if his defiance was Bloom blood, or if he somehow knew his taking him in had not been a purely selfless act? He had loved his mother but was it really so wrong to replace his dead son with the one they could have had? Nodding at what he was told he glanced at his notes from the meetings sitting beside his folded hands. “I look forward to it. Trowa I know you are feeling rather restless so why not go out tomorrow?”

Trowa frowned a little in thought as he glanced at Wufei; the other had been at his side for about five years now, and also did not fully trust getting what they wanted. “I was planning on it.”

Wufei had been another add on to his life, he had tried so hard to please his adoptive son, but the eyes were still so like his mother’s. Fascinated by other cultures Trowa had taken up learning their fighting skills, he was a natural it seemed, and after a bout insisted on bring Wufei home with him. He had to say the dark eyed youth had proven a worthwhile investment as he helped keep his son’s natural boldness in check. His mother had been the same way, as if she was undefeatable, “I’m sure. Go do what you need to, I have to catch up on what I missed.”

Catherine sighed watching her brother and his best friend walk out without so much as a nod goodbye, “Daddy I’m worried about him, he doesn’t confide in me as he use to.”

“Yes, well, I don’t think he ever came to feel like he was part of this family, other than with you, besides all men rebel at his age.” Mr. Barton assured her as he took the report in his hands, his dear little girl had taken a shining to her new brother very quickly, they had been so cute.

“He’s really unhappy, he feels like a pet you put on display…he never did like all the attention.” Catherine had loved it at first but Trowa was shyer then people thought he was, and did not like having his every move recorded and judged by the masses.

“His mother did not enjoy that part of her life, but she had gotten over it before he was born, your real brother would have loved it.” The elder man sighed, Trowa was nothing like his son, he was a worthy heir and wielded his vast power well.

“Still, it will do him some good to get away soon, I should go with and see if he will tell me what is really bothering him.” Catherine knew they shared no blood but they had shared a life, she knew he still cared for her even if he chose to hide it now.

“My dear if you think you can improve on his mood by all means try your hand, if anyone can reach him it is you.” Mr. Barton smiled patting her hand before taking the papers back into his own, “You go on and plan your little trip while I get a little work done so he won’t have to do it as well.”

Catherine nodded kissing her father’s check, “Love ya Daddy. I’ll bring you some coffee in a few hours.” Walking out of the room she sighed softly, “I wish I knew if this Cat could help you and not break you…God be with her if she tries.”

**4Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls4**

I hope everyone gets now why they clash so much, Mr. Barton not nicest of men. OK next chapter will start off early Sat and go into the early morn of Sun. See ya then.


	5. I LOVE This Song!

First update of 2013! Enough of that. Now you 2x5x2 fans should enjoy this chapter more then the last one, ah bonding. There is a lot of interaction in this chapter, very character driven. There is some more back story and history mentioned, for those who care about that sort of thing. Hiro/Heero fans can rest assured he will be back in Chapter 6, poor thing is so ignored in this chapter. If I ever master the art of fan art I will be doing some for each of these outfits, right now I would hardly do them justice. Hope you all enjoy and sorry again for the long ass wait.

**WarNinGs** : Same as before really.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Sometimes the heart doesn’t know what it wants until it fines what it needs_ ”

#545 from bakedgoodztumbler, according to the image from a friend’s FaceBook post.

**5Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls5**

Wufei frowned in thought as he watched his friend scroll through some notes, he had been doing some work since returning to his room. While Trowa was not someone he would call paranoid he was more cautious then his detached and calm nature often lead one to believe. Mr. Barton was a shrewd businessman to be sure, but he was no expert when it came to his golden goose heir. Trowa was too curious and too independent to want, or need, the corporate life and all it’s perks and frills. He did use his wealth and fame to push his global agendas, most of which evolved helping the helpless fend for themselves, and ending curtly in general. Not an uncommon part for the rich, but like a few of them he was not pandering for the cameras. After being added to the family, at least by the siblings, Wufei had gone on a few trips and learned a great deal about the rich kid he had beaten. Shaking his head he wondered if Quatre was anywhere near as adventitious, he seemed to dislike many of the same things about the world. “Cramming a days worth of work into a night again are we?”

Trowa turned when Wufei spoke up after being so quiet for a while, nothing new for the Chinese youth he had befriend. “Just looking over what Hiro sent, so what are we contemplating?”

Wufei chuckled, he really did learn to read people too well, “Just wondering if you will drag your new friends on one of your ‘trips’”

“Duo’s braid in a jungle…not a good idea but who am I to say no? Don’t worry Wufei no crazy trips until after Samhain promise.” Trowa assured his friend as he retyped a line before sending the unofficial report to Hiro, Hiro did like to be kept in the loop.

“And have you told Hiro about Quatre yet?” Wufei knew the stoic Japanese youth rather well, he was as serious as Trowa while working, only as casual when not with close friends.

Trowa sighed, “What is it with everyone and Quatre anyway? Just what do you people think I am planning on doing to him?”

Wufei arched his eyebrow at his friend’s question, the other’s green eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance, arm resting on the back of his computer chair. “You know Hiro worries more about formal business ties then you do, unless you are working. As for me, after meeting Duo I am not all that worried about your candidness.”

“If you can’t handle the truth then you should just stay in bed, and away from me. It’s sweet you are worried about him Fei, someone has to protect him from me and Duo.” Trowa smirked when Wufei rolled his eyes, “Where is the trust huh?”

Wufei crossed his arms with a mock huff, “I am sure you will not mortify the child, after all you do enjoy his company.”

“If I was that bad you’d have done something about it, don’t you want me to acquire more normal friends?” Trowa teased back as rested his cheek on his folded arm, Wufei was not one to hold back when he saw what he considered an injustice.

“As privileged as he is he is still likely the most normal person you have ever sought out,” Wufei conceded, Duo was another matter, but no one was claiming he was normal. “If you, or Duo, _ever_ even think of trying to make a bet that will involve me in _anything_ besides male clothing you _will_ pay _dearly_.”

Trowa closed his eyes with sigh, “Fei, I am much more creative in my tortures then that. Really now, you have been with me for five years.”

“You do not exact such vengeance upon a friend but it still needed to be said, and repeated when next I see Duo.” Wufei promised knowing quite well Trowa paid his debts, and saw his were collected when needed and never before.

“You can beat that into his head the whole time we are at Fade if that’ll make you happy. Do you think Cath is right?” Trowa asked frowning, not specifying what he meant.

Wufei shook his head, hoping it would not take that long to make his point, even drunk. “I do not have your talent at mind reading.”

Trowa blinked having forgotten Wufei had not heard about their last fight, Quatre had to a point, “She’s worried I’ll up and leave since I’m so miserable.”

Wufei considered his answer, Catherine often teased him about his ducking out of meetings and the like but to abandon the Barton’s entirely was another story. Sighing softly he shook his head slowly, “You might sever ties with Mr. Barton, but I cannot believe things have changed so much you would never speak to Catherine again…does she really think you would, or is she only worried?”

Trowa sighed as he stood, his work was saved, update sent, the computer now unless. “Before I would say she was just worried but she tried to use guilt on me. As if I owe her father a damn thing after all these years.”

“If you did would you keep the name?” Wufei had heard about the adoption and name change soon after settling in to the life he was living now. It was common for adopted children to take their new parent’s names, but if they severed ties they often resumed their birth names, if they knew what that was.

Trowa paused in his absent pacing and curled his fingers near his chin before shrugging, “Same initials. I could go back to Triton Bloom, but I never really thought about it. Is it weird to be named after a dead child and not be creeped out?”

Wufei shrugged, it had to be but he was not sure if it was worth commenting on, “You are not a ship after all. If you go I will follow, he has been civil but my agreement is with you, not your family.”

“Don’t worry Fei I am not about to disappear into the night on anyone. Your clan still all right with me keeping you?” Trowa asked changing the subject from his adopted family to Wufei’s, his he saw enough of.

Wufei chuckled at the tone, he would be insulted if anyone else referred to their arrangement as keeping, well besides maybe Hiro. “Nataku looks forward to meeting you the next time you are in China.”

“Tell your keeper I will be honored to engage her in friendly combat, or something more serious if she prefers.” Trowa said with a smirk before he turned and clicked shut down since he was done staring at screens for the day.

“She was hoping you would say something like that, she also would enjoy sparing with Hiro.” Wufei was curious to see both matches, Trowa was very fast and not just in learning.

“I’ll past that along on Monday, anything else I should know?” Trowa asked mentally going over what needed to be done tomorrow before meting his new friends at Fade.

“Not that I can think of, sleep in it might do you some good,” Wufei knew how insane life around there could get, not always a good insane either.

“I’ll consider it, see you around lunch either way,” Trowa was planning on sleeping half of Sunday away but a few hours of extra sleep today would not kill him.

Wufei nodded as he laid his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “If I have to fetch you, you will regret choosing work over sleep. Sweet dreams.”

**5Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls5**

“Cat why do mornings have to be so damn early?” Duo muttered as he sat down, looking up when a steaming mug of coffee was set down before him, followed by a plate of food. “Why thank you Allah.”

Quatre chuckled use to his friend’s humor, sitting down across from him he set down his smart phone before he began going through his e-mails. “You never did like them.”

Duo frowned sipping his coffee, use to Quatre seemingly ignoring him, “I don’t like waking up, rather be awake or asleep nothing in between.”

“Can’t say I disagree with you on principal, however, I have always been a bit of a morning person myself.” Not looking up from his screen he sipped his own drink before returning it to the table, “Any plans?”

“Yeah shopping, you have nothing to wear on your date tonight,” Duo reminded his friend waiting to see how he would react to that.

Quatre glanced up at him, “I’m sure Wufei has a similar problem, and I would not call it a date if you want him to be nice to you.”

Duo smirked at the calm dismissive tone, Kitten had been learning, “Don’t you worry Kitten I won’t buy anything insane for you. As cute as you are pink I’d rather stay on Cy’s good side.”

Quatre shook is head at the implication, he still was not sure if he even had a chance, “Afraid he claws?”

“Waking cat toy here,” The braided youth reminded his friend holding up his braid to remind him. “Besides clawing can be fun…never mind,” Duo cut himself off before he did make Quatre blush, “Busy day?”

“Not at all,” Quatre answered ignoring Duo’s comments on clawing, “I still do not see the appeal of clubs.”

“Pretty colors and good beats, you know I’m usually right about this kind of thing, I mean look where that last bet lead us.” Duo had not been thinking of himself when he pushed Quatre out the door, and luckily into an amusing young man who had an equally, if not in a different way, amusing friend.

Quatre sighed thinking back on the first time he had seen Trowa smile, his shirt had been very soft, “Luck.”

“Luck, fate, whatever you want to call it I call it a good thing,” Duo rested his chin in his hands, “You think Sis is any fun?”

“All I know about Catherine is she seems to fight with her brother, and would likely fight with you as well.” Quatre was pretty sure she would claw him in a way that was anything but fun if she knew what he had been thinking when he met her brother.

“I’m not everyone’s cup of tea but at least Cyke likes me, true he likes you more, but can’t say I’m brokenhearted over it.” Duo grinned at Quatre wondering what Wufei would make of this conversation, pretty sure he’d chide him a lot.

“People judge you too quickly Duo, and it is their loss. Thank you for pushing me into Trowa’s arms by the way, even if he does not want me I am glad to have met him.” Quatre sighed taking his cup in his hands, he hated thinking that way but it could happen.

Duo blinked folding his arms on the table, “Not want you? Cat have you not been paying attention? Oi all that empathy just goes right out the window sometimes doesn’t it?”

“I am simply being realistic, enjoying my company, and yours, does not mean he wants me.” Quatre was not saying it was not impossible, but wishing to get to know them was not the same as falling in love.

Duo frowned but could not argue his friend had a point, “Damn fine start. Tell me meetings will not be long and boring today?”

“It will be fine Duo, go have fun shopping I’ll met you for lunch.” Quatre assured him as he sent a reply to the e-mail he had been reading.

Duo shook his head but knew what busy mornings were like, “Sure thing little buddy. I’ll text you when I’m done in case you are in a meeting. Laters.”

“Later Duo,” Quatre called before standing, he had a lot to focus on during his meetings and none of them had to do with Trowa Barton.

**5Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls5**

“So where are we planning on disappearing to tonight hm?” Catherine asked from her brother’s doorway, eying the notebook laying on the bed. Frowning she could not make heads or tails of the scribbles and code like writing, it looked very headache inducing to her.

“Hm? Oh, hey Sis did you need something?” Trowa asked as he entered his room, balcony doors left open since it was rather nice outside.

Catherine frowned at the casual attitude, this Cat had done wonders for his mood, “Just wondering where you would be disappearing to tonight?”

“Just a club, Fei needs to lighten up,” Trowa answered snatching the smart phone from beside his keyboard and checking his messages. “Worried?”

“From time to time, however we are in total agreement about Wufei,” Catherine assured her brother with a nod. “He’s a good kid really, you think the mysterious Nataku would like me?”

Trowa shrugged, “All I’ve ever heard of her is she likes to spar and wants to go a round with me and Hiro, so probably.”

Catherine watched her brother type absently, “Making friends everywhere you go don’t you?”

Trowa set the phone down with a smirk, “It’s a gift. Why not go out with your friends that don’t like Dorothy?”

“You two never did get along, not that I blame you she is such an attention whore, and not in the good way. I did recently make one who I think is in town,” Catherine tapped her chin for a moment. “I’ll check later, she’s probably out having lunch right now anyway. Be a dear and don’t let anyone maul any mesh you wear this time hm? There is being tolerant and there is being stupid. Well I’m off now, be brilliant.”

Trowa shook his head but let it go, she had always worried too much about him, it was sweet really. Turning his head he snatched his phone, “Speak.”

“If you are done scribbling notes I was wondering if your care for a match?” Wufei asked use to the one worded greetings when answering a phone. As rude as he often sounded he was normally just focused, and did not care much for social pleasantries regardless.

Trowa smirked at Wufei’s jibe, as serious as the other was he still chided Trowa now and then, “Sounds fun, meet you in a few.” Hanging up he tossed the phone next to the notebook before turning from his bed, running and vaulting over the balcony railing to land neatly in the yard bellow. Nodding to one of the temporary landscape works he calmly headed for where Wufei would be waiting.

**5Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls5**

Quatre examined himself in the mirror this time feeling less self-conscious but still pretty much as doubtful about the whole thing. Various shades of blue merged and contrasted with each other over the paleness of white. It was well fitted but he could easily move so he was all right with it, even if it still felt strange and he was not entirely sure why. ‘ _You are just being silly, Duo does know a thing or two about having fun._ ’ “I though black and color was the normal attire?”

“It’s a club not a rave…never mind color good, I just hope I don’t get any glow sticks broken over my head again.” Duo shook his head at his reflections, “Takes so long to wash it all out, plus it feels funny if it gets in your ear.”

Quatre would not put it past drunk people to pour any number of things on someone’s head, “There is a reason I kept mine short.”

“Blah and stuff,” Duo muttered before walking into the living room, dark cloths also well fitted. Dark relax fit pants were trimmed in neon purple, a few splashes of a similar shade had ended up on his right thigh a few clubs ago and he liked it. Lose off the shoulder shirt was a dark purple with lighter swirls perfect for amusing a high person for hours hung over a tight tank top of black. “Too unique to sport such mundane hair. It looks so cute on you though, simply adorable.”

Quatre laughed use to Duo teasing him about his childlike looks, as if Duo’s were any older looking, “You could pull it off Duo, but you are right.”

“Always Kitten, now lets jet,” Duo said grabbing his friend’s arm, “I would hate to be anything but fashionably late for our first double date.”

“Duo?!” Quatre cried but was too busy keeping up to get much further with his retort.

**5Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls5**

Wufei huffed a lose bang from his eyes as he walked, leather pants catching the light his sleeveless graphic tee and mesh did not. “You have officially lost your mind.”

Trowa smirked at him, he had no doubt Duo would notice the pants and Wufei could kick half the club’s asses in them with no problem. “That is the point of outside your comfort zone.”

Wufei turned to frown at his friend still not sure how he could move so easily in the loss neon green accent pants he was wearing, what was with all the straps? “You are always in your comfort zone.”

“No, I just fake it so much better with my feline akin confidence, the flattery is nice though.” Trowa teased slipping a black shirt on over neon green mess, he could care less if the arms got torn. “You’re so cute shy.”

“Shut up or so help me,” Wufei threaten as he turned, ignoring the bright green Anime style Cheshire cat on the shirt, focusing on something behind him.

Trowa frowned when Wufei stopped mid threat and just stared over his shoulder at something that was more interesting then he was. Curiosity getting the better of him he turned and spotted a familiar braid, so Duo was here and not paying attention, good. “See something you like?”

Wufei snapped his head around at the lazy question, he was not sure if he was blushing or not but he still wanted to deck his so called best friend. “Bastard.”

Trowa tilted his head at the accusation, “Come now Wufei you aren’t scared of a non-black belt are you?”

“I am hardly afraid of Duo, I do not wish to have him hang all over me like some clingy fangirl,” Wufei reminded Trowa well aware of his friend’s feelings on clingy.

Trowa chuckled shaking his head, Wufei was too much fun to pick on flustered, “Give his braid a good enough yank and he’ll let go.”

“You are a horrible friend, do you know that?” Wufei asked unsure if the feline in him was a tad sadistic, or if all felines were this way. “Should I tell Quatre to tug on those bangs of yours?”

“And what makes you think he is against being clung to hm? He is best friends with Duo after all,” Trowa smirked at the pout, it was his own fault for walking into things. “Relax Fei I don’t cling and you know it.”

“No, felines like to rub and bat things don’t they,” Wufei cooed adopting the tone Trowa seemed so fond of when he teased him.

Trowa blinked, before smirking with a chuckle, Wufei would be just fine, “Meow.”

“Oh honestly, you’d turn him permanently pink if he was straight,” Wufei muttered shoving him, he really was too much sometimes.

“Not all men look good in pink Fei,” Trowa reminded him scanning the crowd for Quatre, he had to be close to Duo somewhere.

“Oh just stand there and look pretty hm?” Wufei sighed hating it when he used logic in a completely illogical conversation.

“mm hm,” Trowa murmured catching sight of white and blue and just smiled, Duo sure did like to reflect Quatre’s personality when he played dress up. Smiling in aspiration he nodded slightly when Quatre turned, catching his blink before leaning close to Wufei, “If Duo misbehaves let me know and I’ll come up with something.”

**5Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls5**

Quatre had been listening to Duo explaining the little signals people used so he would not signal for something he did not wish to. Sensing someone’s gaze on him he turned and spotted Trowa, neon green and black worn as causally as Duo wore his own clothes. Quatre bit his lip as he wondered why so many pants had straps and chains attached to them. When Trowa tilted his head to whisper something to the guy next to him he recognized him as Wufei, who looked like he want to hurt Trowa just then. Noting Wufei’s attire he glanced at Duo who was chatting with someone in neon pink, purple, and blue fur. “Duo?”

“Punchbowls girl, huh?” Duo turned to his blonde friend story about punchbowls pretty much over, “What up Cat?”

Quatre nodded, ignoring Duo’s jaw drop as best he could, sure Trowa had arranged this as payback as he had teased him he would. Leaving Duo to admire in as much privacy as one could get in a crowd he met Trowa a few feet away, “The shirt a joke?”

“Sis got it the last time we were in Tokyo, she always loved the Cheshire Cat. He was inspired by vampires according to one story,” Trowa smirked at Quatre’s blink, too cute, “You’ve never been to a club before.”

Quatre blinked when Trowa mentioned vampires and a Disney movie all in one absent comment, before stating what another would still phrase as a question. “Duo has never managed to drag me to one, not that I feel like you have, I mean…don’t laugh it’s rude.”

Trowa shook his head but stopped chuckling softly at the blonde, “There is no need to get worked up over nothing. I happen to be very good at getting people to do what I want.”

Quatre frowned at the suggestive comment, as if he had any doubt about how persuasive that voice could be. “You and Duo both now.”

Trowa shook his head, hands slipping into his back pockets absently, “That would be completely unfair, fun, but still completely unfair. I only use my powers for good.”

Quatre crossed his arms use to Duo saying similar things, “Oh I’ve heard _that_ one before.”

“I hear a distinct lack of trust, that hurts, really,” Trowa pouted reaching out behind him to grab whoever was sneaking up on him. Hands closed around his wrist with an uneasy laughed and he turned his head, tilting it he frowned, “Yes Duo?”

“Hate to interrupt this little bonding moment but pretty colors are inside, we are outside, see problem?” Duo asked hands held up, Trowa was very fast it seemed, but at least he had good aim when snatching at someone behind him.

Quatre blinked at Duo unaware he had stopped talking to Wufei and headed towards them, Wufei just shook his head as if this was a normal way to carry on a conversation. “He does have a point Trowa, hello Wufei.”

“Quatre, honestly I did tell you not to try sneaking up on him,” Wufei reminded the braided youth, you did not sneak up on felines.

“That is a challenge to Duo, Trowa you rumpled his shirt,” Quatre chided as he examined Duo, who did not always heed the words do and not.

“Cat it’s a club, you move around, shit happens,” Duo assured the blonde, tone serious even though Quatre had not been. “Rumble him next time huh?”

Trowa smirked resting a hand on Quatre’s shoulder, the white was very soft and slightly warm under his hand, “We’ll see.”

“Promises, promises, come on Kitten lets introduce you to good music by not really old dead people.” Duo teased snaking an arm around Quatre and pulling him inside.

“Duo took your mouse away, bold fox,” Wufei commented watching Duo disappear inside, ignoring the crowd of unimportant strangers.

Trowa smirked at his best friend, encouragement was interesting, “Knew you liked him.”

Wufei coughed before shoving him, “Not another word, go pick on someone who will not kick your ass.” Trowa just chuckled as he followed Wufei, there was plenty of time to tease Wufei later.

**5Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls5**

Quatre shook his head at Duo glad his friend was having so much fun, Wufei was whispering something to Trowa but he did not mind. Wufei was as close to Trowa as he was to Duo, and was not entirely comfortable in this crowd either. Trowa nodded at whatever he had been told, arms folded on the table, attention drifting form moment to moment. Some of the outfits were interesting, but some made him worry about people just a little. Duo had hit the dance floor as soon as he had downed something to drink, Wufei had made a comment about Americans getting a chuckle from Trowa. He had been watching Duo and half listening to Wufei, Trowa had not said much though he was listening closely to Wufei. “I am still not sure I understand the appeal of clubs?”

Trowa turned his attention to Quatre, Wufei frowned glancing at the blonde, “Depends on why you came.”

“Well random hook ups are of no interest, and I do not care to chemically alter my brain so I am at a loss.” Quatre knew he was generalizing but that was all he really knew about clubs, sex, drugs, alcohol, and noise.

Trowa arched a brow at Quatre, what did he think Duo did at them anyway? “I personally enjoy meeting new people, but mostly I come for the atmosphere.”

“Atmosphere?” Quatre asked not sure what he meant by that, Trowa had already turned half his attention back to the crowds.

Wufei shook his head at the conversation, if his friend could go one day without being cryptic just for the Hell of it he would lay off his bangs. “He means the pretty colors, blaring music, and the few other people not here to engage in questionable actives with strangers.”

“Oh,” Quatre said softly, glancing where Trowa was trying to guess what he was looking at exactly.

“Now, now Fei no helping,” Trowa teased turning his dark gaze on his best friend, he really was a big old softie under that frown of his.

“Oh do _not_ pretend you mind, seriously you need help.” Wufei muttered before sipping his drink ignoring the impish smirk, he needed a good slap on the hand.

Quatre glanced from one young man to the other, seeing a decent parallel between the relationship he had with Duo in the exchanges he was watching. Trowa was harder to read then Duo, and it was not just because he had known Duo longer. He got the feeling Trowa excelled at hiding what he wished about himself, something those in the public eye tended to learn, but not always excel at. Wufei was more of an open book once you got to know him, stern looks hid gentler emotions. It was a trick he had learned to use in meetings and other official functions, where every little nuance was often watched and examined. Watching Trowa he wondered if that was what he was doing, studying these people absently assessing them for one propose or another. “Perhaps just another hobby?”

Wufei smiled a little when that got an open blink, the blonde was learning to see past those masks faster then he would have given him credit for. “Been telling him that for years, he never listens.”

“I listen, I simply disagree with you, there is a difference. Tell me Quatre what do you think?” Quatre was a people person so meeting new people, who were decent, should be enjoyable enough for him.

“The pounding music and blinding lights are most enjoyable,” Quatre beamed with a grin, grinning more when he noticed the looks his friends were giving him. Wufei was one moment from calling him insane, or yelling at Trowa about his influence, as expected. Trowa just blinked at him, head tilted slightly as if unsure, he had the cutest confused expression. Just having his full attention was enough to make him beam brighter then any light in the place, they really were rather soothing once he got use to them.

Trowa blinked at the purely unexpected comment, and the adorable voice used to make it. Covering Wufei’s mouth he leaned closer over the table to Quatre, “Very nice.”

Wufei grabbed Trowa’s arm with both his hands before pulling it away, he had not been using much force at all. Frowning at the almost purr he mentally cursed at Duo, “ _Don’t_ give him anymore sugar.”

“Ooh threats, what I miss?” Duo asked, arms folding on the three bar railing knowing he had missed something. Noting Wufei holding Trowa’s arm he assumed they had been talking nicely until someone said something that warranted covering Wufei’s mouth.

“Your friend sounding like you drunk,” Wufei muttered releasing his friend’s arm, he wanted his hands free now that Duo was back.

“But you’ve never been around me when I was drunk Wu Wu? Hey Cy like my souvenir?” Duo asked waving the boa around a little as he slowly twirled around.

Trowa curled his fingers near his chin, expression thoughtful, “Very pink.”

“That’s what I said. Oooh I LOVE this song! Someone come keep me company, please?” Duo begged, eyes doing a decent puppy dog expression, fingers curled like paws over the railing.

Trowa chuckled at Duo’s antics, Wufei just shaking his head to his left, Quatre smiling a little across from him. “You’ve probably have gone unsupervised long enough.”

“Te he, here kitty, kitty,” Duo teased curling his finger as he backed away from the railing, Wufei could take a few lessons from his friend.

Quatre watched Trowa stand not sure why Duo had come to fetch him, but sure Duo would be all right. He blinked when Trowa effortlessly vaulted over the railing, not a single strap or chain hitting the metal. “Wait Trowa?”

Trowa nodded to Duo before turning, arms folding on the cool metal, “Yes Cat?”

Quatre smiled at the use of his nickname, he said it so casually just like Duo, reaching out his hand he touched soft mesh. “Try not to break my best friend?”

“I’ll do my best,” Trowa assured him taking a pale hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, “Keep him out of trouble Fei.”

“Worry about yourself imp,” Wufei halfheartedly muttered, shaking his head as Trowa walked off with a laugh. Duo caught his arm and pulled him along, but he knew both well enough to not be concerned. “Did Duo ever really try to drag you to such a place before?”

“No, my father or Rashid would not be too pleased, they are rather old fashioned I guess…you?” Quatre wanted to get to know Wufei better, he was the closest person in the world to Trowa, his sister sounded somewhat estranged.

“I tease him constantly about his manners but he does not use force on his friends, if I was deadest he would never have pushed. He has many forms of force to chose from but he is always so careful with them, refusing to act anything like the rich people he considers his foes.” Wufei sighed leaning back, “Your family seems most generous from what I have read about it.”

Quatre tilted his head as Wufei spoke of force and how his friend used his, wealth and influence were not the only things he had going for him. Turning he glanced at Trowa, he had no doubt he was strong and fast enough to not have to worry about most random people he met. At the mention of his family he turned his attention back to Wufei and nodded, “We do try and help, and not just Muslims, or any other special group. Father does not like extremist of any kind, and we refuse to work with any origination that has ties with any such group. It can make doing business in some places rather difficult, but it is something we are very committed to. I do not know much about what the Bartons do.”

“Kill people, or train them to it seems,” Wufei answered ignoring the blink, “Barton has many contracts with the military for weapon and training programs, some of which are extended to allies of America. Trowa works on these, and is very good at what he does, but he also works on many innovation of a more quality of life nature. Better trained soldiers with better weapons kill less civilians, destroy less property, and end wars faster, all good things for civilian populations.”

Quatre bit his lip not sure what to say at first, Trowa helped kill people, had he ever taken a live himself? Glancing at his friend he caught Duo laughing about something, arms still around Trowa’s neck, not sure what was funny. Sighing he shook his head, he was being silly he knew Trowa, he was not some monster. “Is that why he got into trying to save the world, because his father helps destroy it?”

“Adoptive and yes, in away. Trowa has always been curious, and far more sensitive to other’s suffering then his even stare would lead one to believe. Barton thought showing off some of his toys would help their relationship, it did not. I am still not sure what Barton is thinking half the time, but perhaps he is just not use to failing.” Wufei shook his head, he understood Trowa’s dislike of the man.

Quatre had seen it before, adoptive parents trying too hard and actually pushing the child away. Clearly Trowa and his father had that sort of relationship, he had been there for a while but had moved beyond it. “I know. When he came to me out of the blue all I wanted to do was help him, odd since he can take care of himself.”

Wufei chuckled, “He always has been able to hold his own, but that does not mean that he does not need help sometimes. His sister is concerned he will dissolve his ties with the Barton family, destroying their company in the process.”

“Do you think he will?” Quatre knew he had been fighting with his family, but tearing a company apart was no easy task.

“As much as they butt heads they are still close, I do not believe he would do anything to directly hurt her. You’ve helped,” Wufei smiled a little at the blonde’s surprised look, he really was adorable.

“I…I’ve only listened really,” Quatre looked down, he did not feel he had done all that much. Duo seemed to be in agreement with Wufei, had he missed something?

“A powerful thing, so often dismissed.” Wufei smiled at the blink, “I see you simply listen and do what you can, how rare.”

Quatre looked down biting his lip, “I have not done anything he has not done for me, or would rather.” He had listened to Trowa much more then the other had confided in him, his own family was more likely to ignore him them fight with him.

“Having a stable home life helps, my own is a bit distant but that works for we Asian much better then you American.” Wufei smiled a little knowing the blonde would not be offended, he was not that kind of sensitive.

“Father was distant for a long time, we have gotten closer, but sometimes I wish he understood me half as well as Duo.” Quatre glanced at his friends, smiling at Duo’s smile, Duo knew how to have a good time like no one else he knew.

“If I did not know you both I would never assume you two would be such good friends. Trowa is much better at reading people then I am, a natural talent.” Wufei followed the blonde’s line of sight not surprised Duo was having fun goofing off with Trowa. If he did not know them so well he might just have gotten jealous, but while casual he did not doubt Duo’s intentions. Having fun was simply having fun, nothing more, nothing less.

“I’ve heard that before, Duo enjoys making people think, I am not surprised he has taken such a liking to Trowa.” Quatre had seen the chemistry when they had all met, it was nice to see his best friend enjoying his crush’s company as well.

Wufei nodded in complete agreement, “They will enjoy driving us both insane I am sure.”

“I really don’t think I could learn to dance like that,” Quatre frowned, pretty sure he would turn pink if he even tried.

“It requires muscle control true, however, first you have to get over being so timid at times.” Wufei smirked at little at the blink, a little boldness would do the blonde some good.

“That is what the bet that started all this was meant to do…must be nice being blessed with feline confidence.” Quatre sighed chin in his hands, outside of a meeting he sometimes reverted to his old habits. He had been use to being ignored as a child, and so not drawing attention to himself was something he had learned to do rather well.

Wufei chuckled, “Makes dealing with boards more…interesting. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.”

“Charming Fei,” Trowa smirked as he folded his arms on the railing lazily, “Bonding going well?”

“Yo you two, Cy can you hand me my drink? Too lazy to reach,” Duo eyed his drink before looking up at Trowa, he was closer.

Trowa shrugged before leaning forward, snatching Duo’s drink easily, handing it to his braided friend before returning to his lazy pose. “Answers? Anyone?”

“Bonding was going well, did you two tire of showing off already?” Wufei teased his friend, sure Duo would chime in now that he had finished his drink.

“Don’t be jealous Wufei, you didn’t want to dance with me.” Duo reminded the dark haired young man pouting. Turning he crossed his arms leaning against the railing, glancing at Trowa when green eyes turn on him. “At least Cyke joined me.”

Wufei frowned at the pouty tone before Duo turned his back on them, Trowa glancing at his fellow brunette. Shaking his head he took his own drink, “I do not _dance_ , I _spar_.”

“He has you there Duo, Fei can kick your ass but he can’t keep up with it on a dance floor.” Trowa smirked at the glare, Wufei was so cute when he gave him warning looks, “Yes Fei?”

Quatre shook his head, reaching up he poked Trowa through the bars, “Be nice, I can’t dance like that either.”

“Um, Cat you also don’t do martial arts at their level,” Duo reminded his friend before lightly smacking Trowa’s arm. “And you, leave teasing Fei to me kay?”

“Whatever you want Duo,” Trowa agreed before reaching down and snatching his own drink, pausing when Quatre touched his wrist. Tilting his head he leaned down, “You want something?”

“Is it hard?” Quatre asked not specifying whether he meant dancing or martial arts, he really did not care which Trowa decided to talk about.

“Just takes some practice,” Trowa answered with an absent shrug, muscle control and memory were needed for either.

Quatre frown considering his answer, Duo had clearly had fun, that was why they were there wasn’t it? “And a good teacher?”

Trowa arched a brow at the phrase normally purred, he had never heard it phrased so innocently. Amused he smirked, setting his empty glass back down on the table, “Never hurts.”

Quatre watched Trowa as he leaned forward, catching the arm as he slowly pulled it back, “Is that a yes?”

Trowa tilted his head, frown thoughtful, “It is not a no.”

Quatre smiled at the roundabout yes, coy could be rather charming when done right, “Is now a good time?”

Trowa glanced at Duo, who was grinning like an idiot, clearly Duo thought it was. Wufei shook his head, muttering something about Americans he really did not care about just then. Nodding he straightened, “Works for me.”

Quatre set his drink beside Trowa’s empty one, crying out when he felt strong arms lift him. Blinking up at Trowa he glanced at the other two still seated at their table, turning his attention back to Trowa he swallowed, “You are very fast.”

“And you are very light,” Trowa teased the blonde as he set Quatre back on his feet, hands staying on his upper arms,. “I didn’t startle you too much did I?”

Quatre wondered if he looked more startled then he assumed he did? It was possible, shaking his head he laughed softly. “I’ve never been swept off my feet quite like that before.”

Trowa chuckled at the blonde, he really was adorable, “Thank you for the compliment.”

Quatre was more then happy to smile back, he would not object to being swept off his feet anytime Trowa felt like doing it. “Not at all. Behave Duo.”

“Always Cat,” Duo cooed as Quatre allowed Trowa to steer him away. Turning his attention back to Wufei he wondered if he was that fast, “You teach him that?”

“Perhaps,” Wufei answered evenly, watching Duo out of the corner of his eye, “Telling is no fun.”

“I see he rubbed off a little, I’d like to think a little of my wonderfulness has rubbed off on Quatre. What do you think?” Duo asked, smiling at Quatre being adorable, how could you not love the kid?

“That if you were serious you would be the most narcissistic man I have ever met, this would result in either of us breaking your nose.” Wufei smirked at the shocked blink, “You are only joking Duo, your nose is perfectly safe.”

“Yeah I guess Cyke wouldn’t take to kindly to me if I was a prick, can’t say I’d blame him.” Duo shrugged before leaning forward chin in his hands, “I think only you Asians can get away with the whole arrogant and hot thing, we Americans seem to get our hands smacked a lot for that.”

Wufei ignored Duo leaning forward, the brunette did not seem to like to hold still for very long. Dark eyes blinked at his comment, turning to thoughtful looking young man, “Are you serious?”

“Huh? Oh sure, face it Fei Asians are the Vulcans of the real word. I didn’t insult you or something did I? If I did I am sorry, really I am.” Duo bit his lip not sure if the frown was annoyance, thoughtful, or thinking of which Karate Chop to use on him.

Wufei shook his head when Duo apologized, “I am well aware many American find us arrogant, many of us are in fact. You may not always think before you speak, but at least you’re honest. How exactly does Quatre stay so polite while remaining friends with you?”

“oooh _burn_ ,” Duo teased before laughing, Wufei was pretty good at sarcasm for such a serious seeming guy. “The kid is just too damn sweet, seriously he could cheer up an Emo convention. Gotta admit it makes me rather protective of him, you think Cy could teach him some kick ass no touchy moves?”

“If Quatre asks yes, however, you will find the siblings prefer to protect their own in a most hands on fashion.” Wufei had seen both siblings viciously take down a threat, they really were a lot a like in some ways.

Duo glanced at Trowa, he had no doubt anyone trying to hurt Quatre would be enjoying an extended hospital visit. “Cat’s a softie and all, but give him a reason and he could be a mean little thing. So, while he’s learning cool sounding ancient moves what will you be doing?”

Wufei nodded in agreement with Duo’s statement, Quatre was not an aggressive or violent personality, but threaten a loved one and all that would likely change. Dark gaze turned at Duo’s question, the other just sitting there absently playing with his straw. “You wish proper instruction as well?”

Duo smirked at the question, Wufei was adorable when he was just a touch unsure, noted. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble I’d love a good tumble, I’m a very fast learner you know?”

Wufei frowned, very sure if he was having this conversation with anyone but Duo, or Trowa, he would be punching the other guy at this point. “Oh I’m sure.”

Duo perked up at the sarcasm, he had been a little worried by that frown, it had looked more annoyed then thoughtful for a moment there. “Is that doubt I hear? Don’t let the hair fool you cutie, I can be Batman serious if I want to be.” Smirking at the amused shake of the other’s head he opened his mouth to make another joke when a tap on the shoulder drew his attention. The guy he had been talking about punch bowls with smiled down at him, hand on his shoulder. “Yo, my friend said your gift makes me look very pink, not that one mind you.”

“Totally not the bright color type,” The other guy agreed giving Wufei a long once over, smirking when he glared. “I love this song, care to join me?”

Wufei placed his hand on this new guys face and shoved him back, and effectively away from Duo. “Interrupting a private conversation is very rude. Go bother someone else, or the last thing you see for a while is my knee connecting with your face.”

Duo blinked at the threat, the boa guy all but running from behind him. Turning to Wufei he cocked his head, “You’d get blood on those sweet threads just for me?”

Wufei looked down at Duo, he was looking up at him, lights reflecting off of his wavering eyes. “I did not care for his manners but yes, was it wrong of me?”

“Wrong? No, it was sweet, not one’s ever threatened to bust someone’s teeth out with their knee for me before. The guy was harmless, but the action is still very much appreciated,” Duo assured him, hand resting on Wufei’s arm. “Be a dear and sit back down hm? Honestly, you get any tenser and that shirt’ll pull a Superman.”

Wufei sighed and sat down beside Duo, arms folding on the table, “I fear Trowa rubs off.”

“You mean Cy wouldn’t have just decked the guy and gone back to his drink all Han Solo like? Just because I can cover my own ass does not mean I mind someone else being protective of it.” Duo grinned at the blink, “Too many pop culture references in this conversation for you?”

“No,” Wufei assured him with a shake of his head, “I normally have better self control, Trowa will find this hilarious, the bastard.”

Duo patted his shoulder leaning close, “Look if he teases you too much I’ll get him back, after all Kitty needs his paw slapped now and then.”

Wufei smiled at the simple gesture, Duo was a very sweet young man despite his somewhat sarcastic nature. “I will keep that in mind.”

Duo smiled back, squeezing Wufei’s shoulder, the guy was certainly in shape that was for sure, “See that you do.”

**5Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls5**

“Has Duo failed to teach you to just relax so badly, or is it just me?” Trowa teased as he stopped, Quatre stopping before him almost absently.

Quatre looked, blinking at Trowa, not entirely sure how to answer at first, “I am not use to this kind of place. Have you ever been somewhere you did not walk around with feline confidence?”

Trowa sighed, he had seen some horrible things in his short time, things that had made him determined to fight them, even if in the end he had to become a monster. “I recover quickly. Relax Quatre, don’t worry about the nameless faces.”

Quatre bit his lip, he did not like that sigh, he had a feeling he did not want to know what Trowa was thinking about just then. “I’m an heir, I was taught to always worry about what the nameless faces thought of everything I did…weren’t you?”

“Being taught something, and caring to use that knowledge, are two different things. I would rather use my time helping people then worry about my public image.” Trowa shook his head, “No one here but us know who you are, you can just be Quatre every once an a while.”

Quatre sighed, placing his hands on the grinning feline, “I only know how to do that in small groups. Can I borrow your confidence?”

Trowa smiled at the question, placing his hands on melding and contrasting shades of blue, resting his forehead against the blonde’s. “By all means, take as much as you need.”

Quatre felt better when Trowa laid his hands on his shoulders, blinking when he leaned forward. His voice was soft and amused, making the blonde wish he really could borrow some of the other’s confidence. Smiling he decided comfort was better then confidence, “Is it hard to not care what anyone thinks of you?”

“Not for me, for you it will simply take a little practice. Just focus on the pounding music, call it lesson one.” Trowa closed his eyes keeping tract of those around them by sound, the last thing Quatre needed was unwanted attention.

The repeated assurance of simply needing practice was reassuring, pale lips curved into a smile when his earlier joke was repeated as well. Closing his eyes after Trowa did he took his advice, he had yet to steer him wrong. It was a repetitive dance track so ignoring the words was no problem, it was not a very deep song anyway. The beat was pleasant enough, luckily, and easy to follow. Eyes opened when he heard a soft chuckle, looking up at Trowa he frowned, “What is so funny?”

“Seems you borrowed enough,” Trowa answered, he had been sure Quatre would do just fine once he stopped worrying about somehow shaming the Winner name by having a little fun. The blonde had not stopped moving, he had not expected he would be so good at daydreaming.

Quatre frown at the answer before realizing what he meant, blushing a little he looked away, noticing no one was paying him any real attention. “Act like you belong and no one bothers you…you aren’t one for straightforward lessons are you?”

“Now where would be the fun in that?” Trowa asked with a half smirk, looking up when Wufei stood. The colorful guy was quick to retreat, Wufei and Duo quick returned to their discussion. Retuning his attention to Quatre he tilted his head, “You’d be bored if I did.”

Quatre smiled, turning his head to hide a grin, “It would be nice every once an a while, you’ll do it just to try and throw me. Trowa can I ask you something?”

“You just did,” Trowa reminded the blonde, chuckling at his pout, “By all means.”

“Do you think your sister will like me?” Quatre already knew Iria would get along just fine with Trowa, his father he was not so sure about.

“Cathy? Why wouldn’t she like you?” Trowa had not give it much thought really, she got along with most people and Quatre was a sweetheart.

“Iria will like you and Wufei, well once she meets you both that is. You have an older sister as well and I just was wondering…I mean you two don’t seem to get along as well as we do.” Quatre bit his lip looking up, he had not meant to upset Trowa by bringing up the fact he knew they fought.

Trowa sighed, shaking his head slowly, “Maybe we don’t, but as long as you are my friend she will be fine with you. She worries too much really, though I do have some dangerous hobbies.’

Quatre relaxed when Trowa’s tone was calm, he had not upset him, “Trying to help people in war zones for one.” It was only a half joke, but both Trowa and Duo seemed to enjoy carrying on conversations in them.

“Well, yeah,” Trowa answered with a shrug, “Fei is not quite as insane, but he does have a few moments worth mentioning.”

“Don’t tell me, please?” Quatre did not want to hear any stories about war zones and people getting hurt.

“No need to plead Quatre, even messy stories with happy endings are still messy stories. Tell more about Iria hm? Does she not travel with you and Duo?” Trowa was more then happy to not repeat any of the war zone stories he had, messy was a nice way to put them.

“Not always, Iria and my eight other sisters help where needed, Duo likes to keep me company but is not affiliated with us, and really only gets along with Iria.” Quatre frowned slightly, he was not sure how his other sisters would take to Trowa or Wufei.

“Catherine is the only sister I have, no relation, but that really doesn’t matter. Unless Duo makes a really bad first impression she’ll like him just fine.” Trowa shrugged, Duo was a lot of fun but not everyone would like his humor, a pity really.

“He seemed to make a great one on you,” Quatre teased, the two brunettes had gotten along the moment they had met. Duo had also flirted a little then as well, luckily Trowa had just laughed, he would not be here right now otherwise.

“Not on Wufei though, what can I say I’m no conservative…besides he introduced us, can’t hate the guy after that.” Trowa smiled at the blonde, he had made this trip much more enjoyable.

Quatre looked down, cheeks a light shade of pink, “You do this on purpose but, thank you.”

“But you’re so cute in pink,” Trowa cooed, laughing when Quatre playfully pushed him, “I was going to say anytime, but if you want rid of me I’ll be going.”

Quatre reached out clenching the Cheshire Cat with a grin, “You are staying _right_ here, Duo would not be pleased if you abandoned me in the middle of the dance floor.”

“No, he would not,” Trowa agreed, Duo was an imp but a very loyal one. “Wufei would also have something to say about it as well, something loud and rather rude.”

“You do seem to have that effect on people,” Quatre agreed smiling up at Trowa, Duo drove him mad sometimes but he would not trade his best friend for any other.

“It is so much more pleasant to be chided by you then by Wufei, perhaps that is why Duo never listens?” Trowa chuckled at the shake of a blonde head, “And which part of that do you disagree with?”

Quatre could not help but grin at the teasing, Duo liked to tease him much the same way, “Neither. You never listen to Wufei, I highly doubt even the most pleasant of chides would sway you.”

“Very good,” Trowa praised with a smile, “I am rather stubborn, sorry ahead of time for that.”

“You do heed so I do not mind,” Quatre assured him, still not letting go of his shirt. “There is a difference between acting like you know everything, and actually thinking you do.”

“Very profound,” Trowa turned his attention to an approaching duo, glaring at them in warning for a moment before they backed off. “And which am I?”

“The former, but you are rather good at getting people to believe the latter.” Quatre was not sure what had annoyed Trowa for a moment, and since it was no longer annoying him he decided he did not really want to. “Remind me to thank Duo for talking me into this.”

Trowa turned his attention back to the happy blonde, he was not sure if he meant coming here or simply coming to this city so he just nodded. “I’d be happy to.”

Quatre turned his attention to Duo and smiled, his friend waved and he nodded since waving would require him to let go of Trowa’s shirt. “I think Duo misses us.”

“Duo probably wants to get you home before your keepers decide to yell at him.” Trowa had no doubt Quatre’s keepers were as loud as Wufei when motivated.

“Rashid can be very protective, and he has not met you or Wufei yet, soon I hope.” Quatre was not sure what Rashid would make of his new friends but he wanted them to met, hopefully they would all get along.

Trowa considered that, protective people were not easily won over but tended to be the most loyal people he knew. “We can work on soon, but for now Duo wants you.”

Quatre had never been so happy to hear the word soon, people in business said it too often for his liking. Allowing Trowa to lead him back to the others he smiled, imagining what Halloween this year might be like with someone to get in trouble with Duo besides just him. Turning his attention to Duo he smiled in greeting, placing his hands on smooth, cool metal, “So you waved?”

“Yeps, some of us have work in the morning, luckily not me.” Duo grinned up at his best friend, he had enjoyed himself and that was all that matters. He returned Trowa’s nod, watching the taller brunette cross his arms on the railing. “What about you Cy?”

“Nothing that needs doing before lunch, unless one of the lab coats becomes needy again.” Trowa sighed softly at the statement, he was very good at shutting up needy people, lab coat wearing or otherwise.

Wufei sighed, knowing exactly what his friend was talking about, “Don’t they tell the new ones stories?”

“Apparently I do not come off as Batman scary, who knew?” Half shrugging he smirked, “It can be fun teaching them though.”

“Wicked streak a mile wide aside your sister will be happy to see you in the morning, in different cloth then you left the house in.” Wufei smirked a little as he said it, late nights were common.

Trowa chuckled softly as he shook his head, “She did buy this shirt but you are right, you two head out I’ll get the tab.”

“Whatever you want Cyke,” Duo agreed getting to his feet and stretching lazily, he would have liked to hang longer but work came first, even if it was not his. “Meet you outside in a few.”

Wufei stood slowly, other then one annoying, and brightly colored, individual it had been a pleasant evening. “I am sorry you could not stay longer.”

Duo gave Wufei a reassuring smile, he never would have guessed he was such a softie when they first met. “It’s all about enjoying the time you have Fei, besides we can always do this again sometime.”

“I think I would enjoy that, these places really can be rather relaxing in the right company.” Wufei returned Duo’s smile, mentally reminding himself to thank Trowa for dragging him along.

“Always enjoyed good company myself,” Duo agreed heading out, pleased when Wufei stayed close. “The VR thingy?”

“Yes, I’m sure there will be something for you to play with by Halloween.” Wufei closed his eyes as they stepped outside, it was a pleasant evening outside as well.

Duo turned when Wufei stopped, just enjoying the evening for a moment, serene looked good on him. “Salem is fun that time of year, it’s nice Wiccians don’t have to fear the stake anymore.”

Wufei nodded absently, he was not concerned with religious prosecution just then, “I have no doubt between you and Trowa none of us will be bored.”

“I hate that word,” Duo informed his new friend as he took his arm, “I happen to go all out for both Halloween and Christmas. We should hang with you guys for Christmas since you’ll be with us for Halloween.”

Wufei turned his head when Duo hugged his arm gently, head resting on his shoulder as he talked of holidays. He was not expecting the action but it felt very peaceful, odd since it was nothing he was use to. “You like skiing?”

“Haven’t done it in years, Cat was too busy last year…why? Bartons own a ski lodge?” Duo cooed, he rather liked the idea of such a cozy holiday get away. His three favorite people, snow, coco, and all the peace and quite he could want.

“Yes actually,” Wufei answered, ignoring Duo’s blink, “Catherine thought it was charming, but she had not been there in awhile.”

“Think Cy will let us share it this year? Kitten needs to learn how to ski and all around love snow.” Duo did not understand people who hated snow, driving in it was another matter.

“I have no doubt you will convince him, it is scenic and well cared for, locals see to it.” Wufei frowned as they stopped again, turning his head, “Care to ask now?”

Duo turned to look over Wufei’s shoulder, Quatre was walking backwards, talking about something Duo could only guess at. Trowa just shook his head at him, clearly amused, before glancing up at them. Quatre turned and smiled, “I am glad you had fun too Wufei.”

Wufei smiled at the blonde, he was just too cute, “As am I.”

“Good times were had by all, Cy I’ll call you later and we can do that making plans thing. Later now,” Duo smirked before kissing Wufei’s cheek, ignoring his blink as he walked up to Trowa kissing him as well before getting into the car.

Quatre shook his head at his friend, Duo was never dull, “Is it all right if I call you tomorrow?”

“Sure, call me after your meting, Hiro won’t call early so no competing.” Trowa smiled as he leaned close, to whisper in Quatre’s ear, “It would be nice if yours was the first voice I heard in the morning.”

“Oh stop teasing him without Duo, honestly, you’ll hurt his feelings.” Wufei shook his head, not sure what had made the blonde blush slightly but sure Duo would tease him about it.

Trowa laughed as he pulled away, “True, good luck with the suits tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Quatre watched the pair walk off, Wufei teasing him about something, it was nice seeing the other happy.

Duo glanced at his friend when he enter the car, sighing softly he smiled, “Cy tease you?”

Quatre shook his head, smile still on his face, “Just the opposite in fact. What did you two talk about?”

“Spending Christmas at a lodge together, seems your boyfriend has a nice one with a view.” Duo answered as he started the car and started home, he was looking forward those pretty colored lights more then ever.

Quatre blinked, surprised they were planning that far a head, “Is he planning on telling Trowa this, or is it a surprise?”

“I vote for you with a bow myself, but hey I’m fun that way.” Duo answered grinning, people wore bows from presents so it was nothing creepy.

Quatre sighed, not sure about how serious Duo was, “You think you can keep a secrete from him for that long?”

“I are sneaky, you against the whole romantic snowy woods get away thing? I for one love the classics,” Duo was already wondering if there was a bearskin rug, and if not where he could get a nice soft one, or more.

“Of course not, but commandeering someone else's home is rather rude, including me as a ‘gift’ notwithstanding.” Quatre enjoyed Christmas, but did not fully understand Duo’s love of snow.

“Wufei seems to think he would be fine with it so no worries, besides surprises are awesome, especially with steaming cups of coco and those cute little marshmallows.” Duo smiled to himself, ah winter, prefect weather for snuggling with coco.

Quatre did not need his gifts to know Duo was planning the trip, it did sound appealing, a little time with his best friends and the man he loved. Shaking his head he marveled at how easy it was to accept, just last week he had never known Trowa existed other then in passing conversation. “As long as Wufei agrees I will do what I can.”

“By the end of the trip you will understand why snow is good promise, now what shall we wear for Halloween?” Duo had plans all right, not all for his own good times, he was not a selfish best friend.

“I’m sure Wufei would love your Elvira outfit, you didn’t get to wear it last year even tough you said it was perfect.” Quatre was not sure who that was besides looks, Duo said she was funny but he was not into horror movies.

“May-be. I will be wonderful, as always, it’s you I’m worried about.” Duo was already thinking about that as well.

“As long as it is not something too outrageous you know I will cave eventfully” Quatre reminded his friend, pretty sure Trowa enjoyed Halloween as well.

“Cat just because some people use it as an excuse to dress like a slut does not mean we all should, Elvira notwithstanding here.” Duo would have to explain the whole look to Quatre later, he might even like the movie.

“I’m sure Wufei will share his candy with you,” Quatre assured his friend closing his eyes, it was one of the things Duo liked about the holiday. Happy children and candy were not a bad combination in his mind either.

Duo smirked but decided not say what he had just been thinking, “Friends share. And to think you wanted to stay home.”

Quatre smiled, he had not enjoyed the idea of going to ‘Sin City’ but Duo had convinced him it was not all bad, how he had been right. “I’m sure sooner or later I would have met Trowa.”

“Yeah, but who is to say you would have made an impression on him?” Duo had not missed the reference to business types as suits, teasing or not.

Quatre sighed crossing his arms, “I’m not sure how I would have taken him whispering in my ear after a meeting.”

Duo arched a brow, thinking a for a moment he sighed as well, “Turned pink, or freaked because I bet that boy is not always subtle or coy.”

Quatre smiled as he thought about what Trowa had said, as much as how he had said it, “Sounds right. I have no doubt he would tease me about being so shy.”

“Cat not everyone is use to being hit on, don’t worry about it because Cy thinks it’s adorable rather then insulting.” Duo had to admit the cute innocent thing worked for Quatre, he was not as innocent as others thought he was. All he needed was a little encouragement, would always been kitten adorable though.

“If you don’t bother him I hardly can,” Quatre teased, laughing at the pouty huff, “You’re just jealous because I have Trowa’s number and you don’t have Wufei’s.”

“A little, but I can still be ecstatically happy for you because I am not a petty little bitch.” Duo hated those kind of people, like Quatre went around hurting people, as if.

“I’ll ask Trowa for it,” Quatre promised, it would not hurt and Trowa would tell him if that would annoy Wufei.

“You’ll make Cy jealous with all this gushing over me,” Duo teased with a grin, Quatre chuckling in the seat beside him. “Best-friend- _ever_.”

Quatre just smiled as he stopped laughing, no one had ever made him laugh so much in his life. “You’re worth it.”

Duo smiled, eyes misty for a few blinks, “Softie. Now here are some ideas for a rousing wake up call, feel free to use any you like.”

**5Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls5**

This chapter came to me in pieces, there and then gone, so it took longer then I would have liked to get this chapter up. The fact I am working on several other fics right now does not help. I tend to work on whatever idea is stuck in my head at the time, thankfully I was able to get this finished and up before the end of January. I hope you all found something to like here. If you did then drop a review and go read another, I have over a hundred for you to choose from.


	6. Can You Hear Me Now?

Not really much to say here so just enjoy the update.

**WarNinGs** : Short, Use of multiple languages.

**Aishi Say**

“ _My attitude will always be based on how you treat me_.” Image from Facebook.

**6Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls6**

Quatre rubbed the bridge of his nose, very glad he had not had anything strong to drink the night before. The meeting had been slow to start, but when all was said and done it had gone well, his father would be pleased. Leaning back in his chair he glanced at his phone, Trowa had told him it would be all right to call after his meeting. He did not wish to wake him, but Trowa had also said he would enjoy hearing his voice first thing. Feeling warm and fuzzy again he listened to the familiar sound of his ring tone, before a soft half awake murmur of his name. “Sabah el kheer.”

Trowa grabbed his cell on instinct, checking the number when he half sat up, “Quatre?” Half awake or not he knew Duo could easily get a hold of Quatre’s cell, Wufei sometimes used his after asking. Quatre’s voice was pleasantly warm even if he had not responded in English. Yawning he tried placing the phrase for a moment before just going with it, “That had better be a civil way to answer a phone.”

Quatre chuckled at the non-threat, Duo had done it a few times. “I do believe that 'good morning' is both civil and quite appropriate, seeing as it is only 10:30.”

“Sounded better then good morning. I take it the meeting went well?” Trowa stretched before leaning against the headboard, he only used the phone laying down when he was too sick to raise his head for long.

“Once it got going yes, it was ground work really.” Quatre answered pleased his greeting sounded better not in English. “How did you know?”

“Your voice, it’s too early to be happy about anything else.” Trowa glanced at the sunny day outside and shook his head.

Quatre smiled, Duo would have made a joke about talking to him obviously was enough but Trowa, while similar, was not Duo. “There is you.”

Trowa groaned, “Don’t go swelling my head, Sis will have to hate you and stuff.”

Quatre blinked at the groan before giggling, “I think she will forgive me now and then.”

“Red heads Cat, you’ll learn, maybe.” Trowa smiled, pretty sure Quatre had been more serious with his praising then he had been with his protest.

“I would enjoy meting your sister, as Duo loves reminding me I am adorable.” Quatre smiled, Duo used that word a lot, there were worst things to be.

Trowa smiled, he could get use to starting his days like this. “You certainly are. Now stop blushing for a moment, and tell me you will not be stuck in meetings all day.”

Quatre looked down smiling, phone soften voice like a whisper in his ear, the half joke drew a sigh. “Not all day no, Duo would chide me as well. Are you planning on lounging around in bed all day?”

Trowa sighed, “Hiro would have something to say about that. He wants the work up on the VR Thingy.”

Quatre tilted his head, “What exactly are you working on? If it is classified just say so.”

“Been talking to Fei I see,” Trowa frowned for a moment, it was not exactly classified. “Basically it is a system designed to test military, first responders, and law enforcement personal in real world scenarios. Seems people snapping at the wrong times is something they finally have the money to deal with.”

Quatre frowned thinking about that, Wufei had said he worked on such things. “Like how emotional people can cause all sorts of problems?”

“That is one of the things it is going to test…why?” Trowa knew Quatre had a point, the blonde was an emotional person.

“I am an emotional person since I am an Empath…is that useful to you?” Quatre did not like the idea of helping soldiers take lives, but if they took less innocent ones he could make peace with it.

Trowa frowned thinking that over, “Actually it is, Hiro wants to test a few variables. You sure you want your brain scanned and used for this kind of thing?”

“It will help save lives, this is a cause I support, even if the method is very Sci fi.” Quatre sighed softly, empathic people were not ideal soldiers. “Duo may wish to volunteer as well, he has no gifts, but thinks outside of every box he has ever been presented with.”

Trowa chuckled, sounded like Duo all right, “I’m sure Hiro would not mind giving him a free VR thingy.”

“I will be meeting him a few hours so I will ask, he dislikes civilian casualties as well.” Quatre was not going to elaborate, Duo’s past was not his to share.

“That is the idea behind this project, it also has medical potential, which I’m sure the old man is already drooling over.” Trowa frowned, there was a reason he and Hiro shared all rights to the Zero and all research tied to it, not the Barton family.

Quatre noted the tone, remembered Trowa was adopted, and decided not to ask. “Comma patients?”

“Mostly, not ready to test that yet.” Trowa turned his head, Catherine was up but busy. “You two often have lunch together?”

“Duo is a social guy so when he is with me yes. I am sure he would like seeing you both again soon, as would I.” Duo did not follow him to any meetings with anti-American groups since Duo was, unmistakably, American. They had both agreed angering potential terrorist was unwise, he was unsure if Trowa concerned himself with their feelings.

Trowa nodded, Wufei was more conservative then Duo, “My schedule is pretty flexible since I don’t have to perform for the boards while I am here.”

“Why are you here?” Quatre could not stop himself from asking, “Forgive me, that sounded horribly rude.”

Trowa laughed at the blonde, “That is horribly rude to you? How cute, I’m here just in case I was needed, I was not.”

“Troubleshooting is not an exact science sadly, or so Duo likes to tell me.” Quatre was not as good with computers as he was with people, he was curious if Trowa could ‘school’ Duo.

“Would be boring if it was,” Trowa commented as he got up, laying around all day would piss Hiro off, not fun. “With Duo that could be…interesting.”

Quatre shook his head, half listening to the muffle voices outside of the room, “A nice way to say it.”

“Oh, I can be _very_ nice when I choose. Computer encrypt the results of Zero One through Zero Five, encryption protocol san kitsune. Confirm.” Trowa was not worried about Quatre eavesdropping, the blonde was not his adopted father.

“Completed reports on Zero System tests for Zero One through Zero Five san kitsune encryption complete.”

“Send encrypted files to Yui Hiro, secure line 4, confirm.” Trowa glanced at the screen, he would read them himself soon enough.

“Encrypted files sent to Yui Hiro using secure line 4 completed, confirmation message received.”

“Copy files to my personal tablet then shut down.” Trowa was not about to go over brain scans without some coffee, he was not a neural surgeon after all. “Your toys manual or Star Trek?”

“Manual, I am not working on anything as complex as you,” Not that Quatre was unhappy about that, voice activated bombs were not a happy though.

“Master Quatre?” Rashid asked poking his head into the room, he had thought he had heard him talking to someone.

“Hello Rashid,” Quatre greeted the large man warmly, his intimidating appearance went unnoticed until he was angry. “Is there a problem I should be aware of?”

“No Master Quatre, I thought I heard…never mind. I will see Duo finds you when he arrives.” Rashid bowed as he walked back out, frowning at two suits as he headed back to his temporary office.

“He seems a little paranoid, has Duo been getting you in trouble again?” Trowa shook his head as he typed a few reminders to himself absently.

“He worries, and other then that bet Duo has been behaving himself, even by Rashid’s standards.” Quatre loved the man but he needed to relax a little, there were plenty of hired guards in town for this kind of thing.

Trowa smirked at that, Wufei would get along just fine with Rashid, “Poor Duo.”

“Oh honestly, he does _not_ need any encouragement form you, I mean it.” Quatre was not sure he could handle it, as amusing at it might be.

“Now Quatre, I have to meet Rashid before I will even consider torturing the man, he’s not working for a cartel or warlord after all.” Trowa frowned at an update, typing a quick and negative replay. He was not in the mood to be shown off, he had work to do for starters.

“He will be happy to hear that, he does like Duo, he just wishes he would be more serious.” Quatre could understand that, but serious Duo was not Duo, at least not his Duo.

“Security types prefer serious people to wild cards, it is perfectly understandable.” Trowa turned at a knock, frowning at his door for a moment. “It’s open Sis.”

“I wasn’t sure if you would be up yet, I do hate waking you.” Catherine frowned at the glowing screen Trowa still had his fingers on. “Working first thing, _shocking_.”

“I’m just checking messages, Hiro won’t be calling until later.” Trowa was use to being chided, she worried he worked too hard, nothing unusual about that.

Catherine walked up behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder, “Don’t work too hard now hm? Your new friend will chide you if you do.”

“Cat enjoys chiding me,” Trowa teased back, turning to look over his shoulder, “You two can bond over it.”

Catherine lightly smacked his arm, giggling at him, “ _So_ telling. I will be off then, Daddy wants me to meet a few friends of his.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek, “Nice to see you smirking instead of snide. Be brilliant now.”

“Try to keep the drool off your new dress,” Trowa smirked as his sister walked out, laughing when she turned around to stick out her tongue. “Hear that Cat, she likes you.”

Quatre giggled at Trowa, it was nice to hear the siblings getting along, the fact she liked him was an added bonus. “I find family tends to welcome those that mean their loved ones no harm, I know mine does.”

“Sis is not who I would be worried about,” Trowa was not worried about his sister and Quatre getting along, well once the shock wore off.

Quatre frowned, Trowa could only mean his father, he was starting to become very weary of the man. “I do negotiate with terrorist Trowa, I only care if my father likes you…I think he will once he gets to know you.”

“Tends to help. Don’t worry about it Quatre, my real father would have adored you.” Trowa could not help but smile at that, Dekim Barton was nothing like his father.

Quatre smiled, more then happy to know that, “I wish I could have met him, at least he is not alone on the other side.”

“They did everything together since they met, or close to it, they did not suffer either.” Trowa had read the report when he was old enough to fully understand it, as a child he had not cared about anything besides them being gone.

“I am thankful for that, my mother died when I was very young, but she is always smiling in every image I have of her. It helps with the loss, Duo is alone as well.” Quatre hung his head, his friend would not mind Trowa, and likely Wufei later, knowing that much.

“Cheer up Little Mouse, you cannot adopt every stray you come across.” Trowa shook his head when he noticed a message, sighing he hit the speaker on his other phone. “I am awake Fei, clearly, so what did you want?”

“I was wondering if you planed on eating before spending the day reading reports, before Yui even gets back to you.” Wufei was use to chiding his friend on a cell he sometimes swore Trowa kept just for that reason.

“Oh right food, yeah I guess I should huh? I’ll be down in like five Fei,” Trowa frowned glancing at the clock, his blood was about out of caffeine at this hour.

“If you are not I will drag you downstairs by that Leon bang of yours,” Wufei muttered use to work distracting his friend from little things like hunger.

“I’m better with a gun Fei, but feel free.” Trowa hung up on him before his friend could comment, Wufei could yell at him just fine in a few minutes. “Feel free to call me anytime, this phone is always on.”

Quatre bit his lip, only Duo had ever made such an offer, he wished Trowa was actually in the room with him just then. “I will keep that in mind. Now please say goodbye and get down stairs before you lose any hair.”

Trowa smiled at the other's tone, a little worry was adorable. “Your concern is touching but Fei pulls hair not pulls it out, lack of control and all of that. Take care of yourself Cat, and do have some fun with Duo.”

“I will, you try not to work too hard on reports.” Quatre knew how exhausting that could be, odd as it seemed sometimes.

“Promise easy day,” Trowa agreed, it would not take long to scan the basics, any problems could be looked at before Hiro called.

Quatre smiled, Trowa’s version of easy and his might differ, but he did not doubt his word, “In that case lla al-liqa’a.”

Trowa arched an eyebrow, that was not as easy to say as good morning had been, “And that means?”

“Until we meet again in American,” Quatre answered rather enjoying teaching Trowa a bit of Arabic, it could be a bit tricky at first.

Trowa nodded making a note, Quatre sounded so cute when he did not speak words he immediately understand. “I’ll work on that one. Slan Quatre.”

“Slan Trowa,” Quatre answered sure that meant goodbye in a language Trowa could speak, smiling he set his phone down and glanced outside. That phone call had made up for the boring meeting and then some.

**6Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls6**

“Three and fox,” Duo answered as he took a bite of his burger, it could be so hard to get a good burger in a country that did not speak American.

“That is a very odd sounding code,” Quatre had no doubt the code was in Japanese, and so Duo had a fair chance of knowing it, but it made no sense to him.

“Not really, Trowa has a foxy look to him, and a kitty, too very coy animals, three is just a number.” Duo shrugged, neko was just too easy with those eyes of his.

Quatre considered that, Duo made a valid point, “And Slan?”

“L is a no no, but the way you said it makes me think of Boondocks Saints which means it’s Gaelic. Makes sense, not sure what his original last name was, Barton sounds Frenchy to me.” Duo had to admit Winner was hardly Arabic, but Quatre’s family were kinda mutts, hello blonde hair and pale skin.

Quatre nibbled on a fry, was Trowa’s family of Gaelic origins? He had found the accents interesting when Duo had showed him the movie, “I haven’t asked.”

“Not really the most important thing worth knowing about the guy,” Duo was a curious person, but where one’s ancestors were from only told you so much about a person.

Quatre nodded absently, he was more interested in Trowa’s origins then Duo was after all. “True. Do you remember what I told you about Trowa’s line of work?”

“The he helps kill bad people, or helps save good people part?” Duo had not been surprised really, Government work, consulting or otherwise, was often rather gray.

“Um…both actually. He told me what the VR Thingy’s big brother is for, or will be rather.” Quatre knew he had Duo’s undivided attention, that was the easy part. “As I understand it the device is able to create real word scenarios to test people’s reactions and character.”

“The guy is building a portable Kobayashi Maru?” Duo asked blinking, he so wanted to try one out.

“A what?” Quatre asked, the phrased sounded familiar, but that did not mean he understood it.

“This is why you should try watching Star Trek my friend.” Duo informed his friend with a grin, such a test made sense in the real world, plus Trek fans would go insane. “Basically it tests you in a no win scenario. Later it was also used to test your command abilities, like if you can order a friend to their death. So a toy that can test people in all kinds of real world shit huh? Yeah that would be useful, why he tell you about it?”

“I asked about it of course, I also volunteered to help. It seems an emotional brain would be useful for their testing.” Quatre casually answered before sipping his drink, how did Duo think he had gotten the information anyway?

“Wait, wait, wait. You are going to play mad scientist _without_ me? Where is the love Cat?” It made perfect sense to him, people snapping got good people killed, why wouldn’t Quatre want to try and help stop that?

“Actually they could use you as well, and you can get a free VR Thingy.” Quatre did not enjoy video games as much as Duo did, but he was intrigued by VR.

“So I let your boyfriend scan my brain, and he gives me a really nice reward no jealousy attached…I like it!” Duo could not help but tease Quatre about it, while neither enjoyed violence Duo knew when and how it could be necessary much better.

Quatre smiled absently before sipping his drink, he did enjoy pleasing his friends. “Sounds about right.”

Duo grinned trying to picture what the modern mad scientist’s lair was like. “You think we’ll meet this Hiro guy?”

“He did not say, I am sure if you really want to it can be arranged, he is co-partner on the Zero.” Quatre had not given Hiro much thought, he sounded like a serious guy much like Wufei.

“Zero…sounds eerie for some reason.” Duo shrugged, it was not like Trowa would let anything happen to either of them on purpose. While he preferred Quatre’s company, logically, they got along extremely well, even at the moment they had met. He was relieved only Wufei had been reluctant to make nice, it had been worth it.

Quatre frowned in thought for a moment, Duo did have a bit of a point, “Perhaps, but it is only a program.”

“So was SkyNet,” Duo muttered to himself before blinking, as if Cyke would ever design such a thing.

Quatre titled his head, shaking it when Duo blinked, his mind sometimes worked in very strange ways. “Sounds like his father.”

“Oh right, the old man he doesn’t seem too found of. Brightside moment time! He finds out about you and drops dead right then and there, one less WMD designer out there.” Duo did not like people who designed and traded in death, they created nothing but orphans and corpses.

“Trowa designs them as well…I think…at any rate I would prefer not to be the cause of heart attacks in anyone, regardless of their personality.” Quatre frowned when he realized he did not know if Trowa designed nastier toys then training devices and likely drones.

“Yeah I know, the guy could be a child rapping puppy killer and you’d still stop someone from beating him up a little.” Duo loved his friend because he believed in justice for all, even those who were worthy only of a messy death. Trowa was not so loving, but he did not like innocents being made to suffer, it made him all right in his book. “The guy may make things to kill terrorists and soldiers but not civilians, can’t fault the guy there.”

Quatre sighed softly, Duo was compassionate but life had put a little ice into his bright eyes. “That is my thinking. I know I have not suffered much in my life, but I still wish to end as much of it as I can.”

Duo reached out and took Quatre’s hand, this is why he loved the guy. “You will Cat, your money and his toys will do a lot of good. And what those alone can’t do your friends will help with.”

Quatre smiled at his best friend, it was no wonder he had fallen so fast when Trowa was a lot like him. “I would not have it any other way.”

**6Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls6**

“I know those two need to be replaced, I am already working on that.” Trowa assured his friend as he sipped his coffee, pausing in his absent pacing. Head turned when his personal phone rang, snatching it he did not bother to mute his mike or the vidcall. “Hey Cat, I was just talking about you.”

Quatre smiled at the casual greeting, before titling his head slightly at the comment, “Oh?”

“Yeah, Zero Two and Zero Four are unsuitable for further testing for boring reasons, they were iffy to start with.” Trowa frowned at the left and right screens which were slowly streaming the reports, Hiro’s frowning face took up most of the middle one.

“I am sorry to hear that,” Quatre comforted, trusting boring meant complicate, “I do have some good news for you though. Duo has also agreed to be one of your mice.”

“Good, a chaotic mind and your emotional one will give us a nice range.” Trowa frowned at the parameter interface he had brought up, typing a few things in.

“San?” Hiro prompted since green eyes had not focused on him since he had picked up the phone, clearly speaking with Quatre.

“One sec Hi-kun I am working here,” Trowa did not miss the rolling of dark blue, or the frown as he checked the quick scan.

“Trowa you should not ignore Hiro like that, I mean you two were talking first.” Quatre had heard San, which he had heard before, but it confused him. He only had heard it after one’s name, Winner-san was not new to him. Duo had said it also meant three but saw no reason for Hiro to call Trowa three, he had likely misheard.

“I would much rather be chided by you Cat,” Trowa smirked at the glare, Hiro did not always have the best sense of humor.

“Stop flirting while you _claim_ to be working,” Hiro ordered not as annoyed as he sounded, he simply hated being interrupted.

“I can do both Hi-kun, and done. Check your inbox, I just sent a quick work up to you, don’t need my hands to flirt.” Trowa saved the tests even if they were rough outlines at best.

“That is called molesting,” Hiro reminded his friend dryly, as long as Trowa could focus he would only chide him a little.

“Duo would agree,” Quatre chimed in after chuckling, Hiro seemed all right to him so far.

“Charming Hi-kun, you and Fei must have been bonding again over Skype.” Trowa shook his head, smirking at Hiro’s shut up look.

“Trowa be nice now, not everyone can be like you and Duo. I should probably let you go before Hiro actually becomes annoyed with you.” Quatre would have liked to have a little more fun over the phone, but they were working, sort of.

“Hi-kun will be delighted, feel free to call anytime Cat,” Trowa would have to pick on Hiro alone for now.

“I will keep that in mind, do not work too hard now.” Quatre sighed softly as he hung up, work often had to come first.

“Got tried of chiding you already did he? I do hope his stamina improves,” Hiro smirked slightly as he scanned the results, it seemed they both looked just fine on paper.

Trowa glanced at his friend, interesting he sounded encouraging now, “You said _don’t_ play with Quatre remember?”

“That is not _remotely_ what I meant,” Hiro informed him glaring, his friend tried his patience sometimes. “He seems nice and I would like him to stay that way.”

“So protective, do not worry Hiro he is not as helpless as he looks. I need to get everything set up before I can rerun the tests, you got a day in mind?” Trowa was fine with Hiro’s teasing, those that irked him paid dearly for it after all.

“A week or so, I want to go over all of this and run my own tests, so far the tech seems quite durable.” Hiro was looking at some hardware specs, it would be roughly a month before he felt comfortable with a full human test. A demo of sorts was already programmed, they each had a copy, but it was only a demo.

“No issues there, Hell I can stop by my personal lair since I am not needed here.” Trowa had some other work he could check up on, he was under contract to help out the old man.

Hiro nodded, the Zero did not even have so much as a post it note scribble in any of the Barton’s labs, only in the one Trowa personally ran. They had both been in complete agreement that Mr. Barton should have no legal claim to the Zero, or anything tied to it. Neither of them were worried about the Yui, though Hiro still did not share much with any of his colleagues. “I have no doubt your koi would enjoy seeing where you work.”

Trowa turned to look at Hiro, head titling, “Likely, I am sure he’d love meeting you as well.”

“I am sure we will get along, however, I am a little busy right now. When I have the time I will come see you both.” Hiro was more then happy to spend time with his somewhat chaotic friend.

“I hear ya there. Don’t worry about it Hi-kun he also works too hard.” Trowa made a mental note to look over his schedule to see when he had some free time. It had been a while since he had been away from civilization, it was about time to do it again.

“Still hard at work I see,” Catherine commented as she walked in, setting a tray down on the foot of his bed. “Take five and eat something Little Brother hm?”

Trowa turned his head when his door opened, nodding in greeting to his sister, ignoring her as she set down a tray. “Almost done Sis, promise.”

“Ah huh,” Catherine said as she held out a steaming mug, she knew her brother pretty well. “Hello again Hiro.”

“Catherine-san,” Hiro greeted with a bow of his head, she had a wickedly sharp mind when she applied it, seemed to run in the family.

“I will let you boys get back to work, bye now,” Catherine waved at Hiro with a little smile, he was a cute kid. She stopped when Trowa caught her wrist, he did not look concerned so she was fine with waiting.

“Thanks Sis,” Trowa let her go with a half smirk she loved to mimic, she was the only good thing about coming to live here.

Catherine smiled at her brother, relaxed he was a charming bastard all right, “Thank me by not working all night on your new toy.”

“I see an improvement in your relationship,” Hiro commented as Trowa allowed his sister to leave, it was nice seeing them bantering in a friendly fashion.

“Lately yes,” Trowa agreed as he snatched a fresh baked cookie from the plate, molten chocolate made everyone smile.

“Who knows, if you sleep with Quatre you may even end up liking your adopted father,” Hiro commented absently, smirking when Trowa choked glaring as he cleared his throat. “Was that too forward?”

“Damnu ort Yui!” Trowa spat when he could talk again, he did not find that the least bit amusing.

Hiro blinked at the tone as much as the language used, Trowa was not amused at all. “Moushiwake gozaimasen San-sama. I meant no disrespect towards your friend, I am pleased to see he has relieved some of your stress.”

Trowa turned his attention back to Hiro when he spoke, recognizing the most formal apology he had been taught followed by one of the nicknames Hiro used for him. Knowing what that formal apology meant he shook his head at his remorseful friend. “Watashi wa anata wo yurushi masu Hi-sama.”

Hiro smiled, Trowa learned his lessons very well, “Domo arigato gozaimasu.”

“Dou itashi mashite,” Trowa responded, Americans could learn a bit from Asians about taking personal responsibility for their own actions sometimes. “Quatre would die if you said that to him.”

“It did a nice job of trying to kill you,” Hiro had not meant to make him choke that badly, they were friends after all.

“Soft still warm cookie didn’t help. Sis seems to like Cat as well, not sure if she will when she fines out she is a he.” Trowa took a bite from the cookie that could have killed him absently, “The old man would only care if he could use him for something.”

“Well, since he is hardly distracting you from work I would agree. I have no doubt he would try and find someway to use the blonde to control you, your sister cares only for your well being.” Hiro thankfully had guardians he could trust, at least Barton had no legal strings still attached he could tug.

“And her family name, but at least she would not lie to him.” Trowa sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Some days I am so tempted to destroy that man.”

Hiro nodded in agreement, he refused to do businesses with Mr. Barton unless Trowa Okayed it first. “Such pettiness is beneath you, that is one of the reasons we Asians prefer doing business with you rather then him. One day you will sever ties and his empire will crumble, today is not that day.”

“Today no, too much to do to add moving to the list.” Trowa dismissed with a wave of his hand, half his stuff seemed to be in travel tested bags anyway. “Why do I feel like I’ve over looked something?”

“Chang has not chided you in a few hours, it has likely thrown you a little off.” Hiro had decided he liked the Chinese heir just fine after seeing the two of them together. If Chang could hold his own in a debate against Trowa he was worth getting to know, Long and Yui had a nice shipping agreement now.

Trowa blinked before frowning, “Joking or not you may be on to something there.”

Hiro shook his head with a soft chuckle, “I have what I need to continue on my end so eat and do get some sleep. I am sure Winner-san will be hurt if you growl at him because you are tried.”

“He will be touched by your concern Hi-kun. Ja ne,” Trowa had to admit sleep had not sounded like such a bad thing really.

“Ja ne San-kun,” Hiro smiled at the casual salute before the screen went black. Leaning back he chuckled to himself, he would have to meet this Quatre as soon as time permitted

**6Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls6**

.

“Wei, zhe shi Chang Wufei, nin yao shen me?” Wufei answered automatically before sipping his coffee, few people had his number.

“Say what now? I love your voice man, purr, but besides your name I got _nothing_ out of that.” Duo took a bite of pancake waiting for an answer, figured Wufei didn’t have many English only speaking friends calling him.

“Duo? Did Trowa give you this number?” Wufei could not see him getting it any other way unless it had been given to Quatre, Trowa had not mentioned doing either.

“Yeah, he sent it to Cat, was that wrong of him?” Duo had not received a warning about calling so he assumed it was all right, Cat did not forget to pass on such things.

“No, he simply did not mention having done so. Did you need something?” Wufei frowned slightly but really was not surprised, Trowa often gave little pushes to people.

“Just wanted to say Hi really, um how do you say that anyway?” Duo was sure he had heard it before, most Americans likely had, but his mind was blank.

“Ni hao,” Wufei answered, smiling at little at the ah, “Duo may I suggest some coffee?”

“After pancakes silly,” Duo smiled at the causal tone, Wufei was relaxed now, he might not be one for phone calls. “Sweet of you to worry though.”

“I prefer conversing with the coherent, but you are welcome.” Wufei listened for the family but the nosier members were either not home or still sleep.

“Aren’t you a softie? I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out somewhere that was more your speed? I mean you were a great sport and all but fair is fair right?” Duo liked Anime partly because he liked Asian culture, it was not all unrealistic fantasy stuff after all. The idea of hanging out in some place that would belong there could be fun.

Wufei considered that, and what he knew of Duo, for a moment as he sipped his coffee again. “Have you ever been to a dojo?”

“No, but I have seen them on TV…I’ve never really tried Kung Fu or Karate.” Duo did not count mimicking movies as a kid as seriously trying.

“Washu is more my style, Karate and Quasi Boxing are also enjoyable. I think Trowa watched too many Jet Li movies before meeting me.” Wufei could not help but smile at that but Trowa was a natural, he had the build for it.

“The guy has mad skills man…um…can you two really move like him or Jason Stathum?” Duo had been impressed by the Brit’s moves, he loved that guy.

“Wing Chun Kung Fu, Karate, and Kickboxing are what he has mastered but somewhat, you wish to learn?” Duo did not strike him as another Kung Fu movie buff, not all Americans were that culturally ignorant.

“I would love to try, Cat might too. It’s all about not killing your opponent, something I wish more people believed in.” Duo was not as pacifistic as Quatre, but he was fine with not drive bying everyone who pissed him off either.

“Someday the peoples of this world shall find their enlighten inner peace and such things will be nothing but stories. If Quatre does not care for a lesson one can still be provided for you.” Wufei was fine with it either way, the blonde was an endearing thing.

“I’ll have to get back to you on that one there bub. Well I had better get off and let you get back to whatever it is you do when not babysitting Cyke. Take care of yourself now.” Duo would have to find out just what Wufei did to pass the time, it was fun to share hobbies and all that.

Wufei chuckled shaking his head, perhaps phones were not so bad after all. “I will see he stays in one piece as well. Zai Jian Duo.”

**6Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls6**

Sorry so short, sad face, to make up for it chapter 7 will have the modern mad scientist’s lair. Also I got all foreign phrases from Google, checked multiple sites not just the first one I came across.


	7. Love Me Like You Do

Wouldn't you know it, when I was about 85% done with this chapter my video card and cooling system fry in my PC. Three days after getting a new one delivered I have this posted for you all. I had originally wanted to down play the 2x5x2 a bit more in the last two scenes with them, that changed a bit. This chapter is half lore it feels like, with the origin stories of both the 2+4 and the 3+5 relationships, as well as a few other histories here and there. I am hoping that those of you who have waited for an update of this fic will be happy with what they got. Enough about all of this on to the fic.

**WarNinGs** : History heavy, German language not translated word for word, OCs I hope you will like.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_P_ _ray it won't fade away..._ ”

For those of you who suck at singer/song names this is form 'Halo' by Beyonce Knowles. It gets stuck in my head and I feel suits the chapter pretty well.

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

Wufei frowned slightly as he scanned the report displayed on the tablet he was holding, like Trowa he did have work to do for the family. Shipping was largely handled by the family on the mainland, he made a few suggestions and comments but was please to not have to deal with those headaches. He was much more useful making contacts in other countries because of his friendship with Trowa. The American who had spent half of his life in Europe was very good at weeding out scams and otherwise unwise business deals. The Long's shipping arrangement with the Yui's was but one of the deals Trowa had helped to broker. The fact the young man had a respect for their culture, as well as a pleasant demeanor, kept the Longs very happy with Trowa. Wufei glanced up when he sensed a presence more then heard anyone. Trowa was practicing alone, his personal tablet sitting on the edge of the benches that lined the far wall. The dark wood and tan mats of the room were familiar and soothing, he did not feel right if he did not spend at least a few hours a day there. Trowa turned his head before nodding to him, nodding back he decided a break might just be in order. “Been here long?”

“Not really, automated tests don't need me, and the Old Man hasn't given me any projects since he decided to drag us along.” Trowa answered use to such conversations with Wufei, they were really the only ones to use this room, unless Hiro was visiting.

Wufei nodded, nothing out of the ordinary, it was nice to see not everything was changing. “Duo called this morning.”

“He doesn't waste time does he?” Trowa was fine with how things were working out in general.

Wufei smirked back as he fell into a defensive position, “Not all of you Americans are content to just sit around waiting for something to happen. It seems he has some interest in marital arts.”

Trowa chuckled at Wufei's teasing as he struck, sparring with his friend was second nature to him. “You sound approving, interesting.”

“It is refreshing to met a Westerner who understands Eastern culture, even if he needs a bit of schooling.” Wufei was aware that not all Westerners where ignorant of other cultures as they were their own histories, Duo had not had a proper teacher which was easily rectified.

Trowa nodded as he dodged, “I would be happy to extend an invitation if you feel it is not your place to. Duo is a free thinker, they make the most interesting sparring partners.”

Wufei smiled, Trowa was often reassuring him he was welcome to treat his home as if it was theirs, neither had much respect for Mr. Barton. “He wishes to see if Quatre would enjoy a lesson as well, if not I will see to him.”

Trowa frowned when his phone went off, sighing he walked over to the benches and hit talk. “No, that's fine. Rache just tell them no, if they give you any lip have them escorted out. I have already warned them about trying to lord over anything, none of them are talented enough to not be easily replaced. Expense a nice long lunch, I will.” Ending the call he turned back to Wufei, “If you need anything just let me know.”

“Work calling?” Wufei knew Rachelle rather well, she was a very competent assistant as long as large groups of people were not yelling at her.

Trowa sighed as he ran his fingers through his long bangs, “Just egos clashing again. Looks like I will have to put in a personal appearance sometime this week.”

Wufei shook his head, management came with its own unique headaches, “Hard to do with Mr. Barton dragging you around lately.”

“It still kills him I don't share my toys,” Trowa chuckled a cynically amused chuckle before shrugging. “It can wait until we know if Duo and Quatre wish for some lessons, you sure you want to work with a novice?”

“Normally no, however, they are not a bunch of cocky fools who think Kung Fu movies are the greatest thing ever invented.” Wufei did not understand Americans glorifying and vilifying aspects of other cultures, sometimes contradicting themselves by doing both at once. Every culture had things to be proud and ashamed of, his own was very old where America was still a child compared to the other super powers of the world.

“Only in teasing. I guess I should go check in and figure out when would be the best day this week to head in, and not just to crush a few egos.” Trowa had planned on getting back to the 'office' once the Old Man was finished in Vegas, and so finished with him for the moment.

“Work before friends in this case, it is not as if you ignore them constantly as many driven individuals do.” Now and then everyone got caught up in something, Barton worked hard but did not ignore those around him for long periods of time. Wufei was no better so he had no place to chide, not that he had any family here to ignore if he chose.

Trowa chuckled, laying his hand on Wufei's shoulder, “Thanks Fei. I'll text you when I have a time frame in case Duo calls you instead of Quatre calling me.”

Wufei half smirked at the chuckle, use to the other's dismissal of praise, “One good scare and things will run smoothly for weeks. I will say hello for you.”

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

“ _Caaaaat_?” Duo cooed as he flopped down in the nice comfy chair across from his friend, who was reading some report or other.

“Hm?” Quatre responded noncommittally, use to Duo teasing him while trying to work.

“Wanna go play ninja?” Duo knew he was using the wrong term but he wanted to be sure to get Quatre's attention, ninja was a great word for that.

Quatre looked up, dark eyes blinking at his sometimes confusing friend, “Ninja? What are you talking about?”

Duo grinned, chin in his hands, “So glad you asked. I called Wufei this morning, and it seems he is willing to give me some lessons in martial arts.”

Quatre frowned slightly, was it racist to think a Chinese born young man knowing martial arts made sense? “I am sure you will have fun, but what does that have to do with me?”

“Cy knows some moves too duh, and since you aren't big on people getting shot it would do you some good to learn how to relieve people of guns.” Duo would not mind playing with them both, Wufei did not mind it when he bantered with Trowa, at least he did not appear to. Quatre he knew did not, since the blonde knew it was perfectly harmless and so nothing to get jealous over.

Quatre frowned a bit deeper as Duo answered, fingers curled near his chin, Duo's logic while sometimes roundabout was often surprisingly sound. “You mean I should take full advantage like you plan to?”

Duo grinned at the knowing tone, Quatre may be more proper but he knew his best friend very well, “I think Wufei can take care of himself, if he really wants to. Now shall I call Wufei, or do you call Trowa?”

Quatre shook his head, it was no wonder Duo and Trowa got along so well they had a similar sense of humor. “I will leave that to you. I have a little work to do, or I'll feel guilty while you are playing.”

“Can't have that, don't worry no surprises promise.” Duo did want a serious lesson, mostly serious anyway, and pranks and serious lessons did not mix unless it was payback related.

Quatre nodded, Duo was a man of his word even if he was an imp, “Say hello to Wufei for me, and thank you.”

Duo just nodded with a smile as Quatre headed out, likely to fetch something, pulling out his phone he hit Wufei's number. Quatre would have fun when there was no work nagging him, not that he blamed the kid for being dedicated. Helping people was an awesome day job, he was more hands on then management himself. At a faint chuckle he smiled, didn't matter what Wufei had been chucking about, “Ni hao Fei.”

“Ni hao Duo, I was hoping Quatre would allow you to call.” Wufei greeted, still smiling thanks to seeing Duo's name on his phone.

“Oh?” Duo prompted, he did enjoy being complimented, who didn't really.

“Trowa is sort of working right now, it seems he will have to make an appearance.” Wufei rubbed the bridge of his nose, intelligence sadly did not always come with enlightenment or common sense.

Duo pouted a little when Wufei answered, he couldn't stay even a little jealous of Trowa for long, “Cat is doing a little work too, no personal appearances though. He would like a lesson too, not big on guns.”

Wufei nodded, it would shock him to find out the blonde liked guns, “They have their uses but lack grace. If you wish for a lesson in firearms you will have to ask Trowa.”

Duo considered that, he had no objections to learning to shot as well as ass whoop, “I will keep that in mind. Hey you going to be busy while Cy is busy with work?”

“I am not needed, why you hoping to keep me company?” Wufei had come with just to watch the Lab Coats sputter and flinch, though this time it might by worth convincing Quatre to tag along.

Duo grinned, Wufei came off all stern but he had a mean streak, “Well if Cat goes to save the poor whoevers then I will be all lonely.”

“Lab Coats, and Quatre is likely the only one who would care to try.” It would be amusing to see, no doubt, however the thought of speeding a few hours getting to know Duo a bit better was more appealing at the moment.

“Oooh that means I get to talk Cat into a little field trip, love doing that by the way, good times.” Duo's mind was already working, he could get all the details after the bonding times were over. There was nothing wrong with seeing his friends were entertained, legally, while he was having fun as well.

Wufei closed his eyes, allowing himself to smile but not laugh, it was too easy to laugh around Duo. “I will see Trowa invites him, it might amuse the blonde to see Trowa serious for a change.”

Duo chuckled at that, he adored Trowa's sense of humor which he was well aware was on par with his own. “Just don't break him alright? Cat would hate you, awkwardness would then ensue, not good.”

Wufei shook his head, looking up when he sensed another enter the room, “Trowa, have a moment?”

Trowa turned, lowering his mug as he leaned against the counter, “Plenty until Thursday, is Nataku mad at you again?”

Wufei rolled his eyes, ignoring Duo asking for details, “Remind me why I am thankful you two get along later. Is tomorrow all right for lessons?”

“Sounds like a pleasant way to spend an afternoon, Hiro already knows I going in Thursday so he's planning on nagging me then.”All joking aside Trowa did not mind it most of the time Hiro nagged him, it was always about some important instead of something from some gossip column.

“Speaking of Hiro perhaps he would nag you a bit less if he got to know Quatre a little better, and seeing what you do besides banter with Duo could not hurt.” Wufei knew what nagging meant when used in teasing, sometimes it sure felt like Trowa did not listen even when he was.

Trowa frowned thinking Wufei's logic over, “Not working on anything classified right now so that won't be an issue...You worried about the Lab Coats again?”

Wufei shrugged, “If you do not wish to show your new friend where you work I am sure Duo would not mind him coming to another lesson.”

Trowa half smirked at the tone, Wufei could play head games when he really wanted to, “Sounds better then you don't trust me not to traumatize anyone with you not around to stop me.”

“Precisely, the fact his family works in the Middle East, and so will come in handy with how the world is at the moment, sounds petty.” Wufei did not like playing good people anymore then Trowa did, jerks were a whole other story.

Trowa chuckled softly, true as that was none of them would think that was the only reason, “Perhaps I do rub off? As long as Quatre is willing so am I, see you tomorrow Duo.”

Duo smirked as he listened to the pair banter, best friends no doubt about it, laughing when Trowa acknowledged him, so cute. “Nicely done Wufei, very amusing.”

Wufei smiled, it seemed so silly to have ever disliked the cheerful young man traditional up bring could be hard to ignore sometimes. “He is a fine teacher. I think a lesson followed by dinner would be ideal for tomorrow, we will send a car for you both around 1 if that is all right?”

“That all sounds great to me, yeah for plans. I'll fill Cat in about the next two days, and we'll figure out our lesson tomorrow. You take care of yourself now Mr. Chang,” Duo hated to go but plans needed to be worked on.

“I assure you I will Mr. Maxwell,” Wufei hung up after Duo chuckled, smiling he turned and got to his feet. While he had little work to do he did need to inform Trowa of tomorrow's timing, and find out if he had a set time for work so he could pass it along to Duo.

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

“Cat, Sweetie, pretty sure when Wufei said 1 he meant 1, strikes me as that kind of guy.” Duo was dressed casually in black slacks and a dark violet button down, sleeves folded to his elbows, tucked in. It was nice as well as easy to get on and off, since they would be changing.

Quatre shook his head as he came down stairs, white slacks and navy shirt similar to Duo's attire, the white vest was not. “Sending a car means they will not be in it Duo.”

Duo frowned as Quatre buttoned his right sleeve, perfectly calm, “Oh like that is a law now? Why are you not all nervous about getting all up and personal with your cute friend?”

“Because his manners are better then yours,” Quatre answered with mock arrogance as he opened the door. Smiling politely at the female chauffeur, “Your timing is impeccable.”

The young woman smiled as she opened the door for the pretty blonde, her boss had fine taste, “It is why Trowa hired me Mr. Winner.”

“So you are Trowa's personal driver then?” Duo asked as he scooted in leaving Quatre outside with the cute ginger.

“Holly and yes, use to drive a taxi but this gig not only pays better but I am able to met interesting people.” Holly winked her green hazel eyes at the brunette, he had a great smile.

Quatre studied the petite driver, her accent was not a cliché New York one but there was a bit of one there, it gave her character. “Seems he enjoys collecting interesting help.”

“Only kind he ever stands, now please get in and open your gift sir.” Holly smiled at the confused blonde but he slipped inside quickly, closing the door she headed to the front of the car.

“Gift?” Quatre asked, blinking when Duo set a large flat box in his lap. Navy blue was fitted with a white bow and ribbon. Opening the card he smiled at the handwritten note, little touches made things more meaningful. ' _Quatre R. Winner. Mr. Chang reminded me it would be in bad taste for you to_ _receive_ _a lesson without proper attire. While blue is an acceptable color for gi, pronounced gee, most white belts wear white, it also looks good on you. I am looking forward to seeing you in it, stop blushing now before Duo starts teasing you. Trowa Barton.'_ Opening the box he ran his fingers over the soft white materiel, “Duo?”

“Always wanted a real one of these things,” Duo looked up from his black one, not surprised Quatre's was white. “Can I like barrow yours for like a day to say thank you a lot?”

Quatre giggled, Duo was joking mostly, “Wufei mentioned them so you should thank your own.”

“OK an hour then, sure he had something to do with it. Thanks for agreeing to all of this, I know fighting is not your fave thing in the world.” Duo understood why, he did not enjoy beating on people in general either.

Quatre nodded, turning his attention to Trowa's half serious half teasing note, “Learning to fight is a logical thing to do with my life, and I know both Trowa and Wufei will be as professional as I require. It is best to learn from someone I trust, if they happen to be attractive that is a bonus.”

Duo grinned, his blonde buddy had come a long way from the sheltered kinda bratty guy he had met and saw potential in. “Amen to that good buddy, this is _way_ better then twins.”

Quatre frown slightly as he tilted his head at Duo, “Never fully got that one.”

“Well besides having two hot people all over you, and not in the crazy jealous way, it is a universal fantasy staple. Cutie with cute best friend and no jealous hang ups is _way_ better then some fantasy...unless they both have twins then I'm just going to have a heart attack right then and there.” Duo could have fun with it but he would rather have only one Wufei to dote on rather then two doting on him, fantasies were fun to day dream about after all.

Quatre considered his friends answer, the thoughts could be nice but the reality would be less pleasing, “I am sure they would both agree with you.”

Duo nodded but did not say anything right away, he was not paying the blonde a ton of attention. Sighing he closed his eyes, half formed ideas about fun times to come forming and unforming in his head, “Respect the mad genius.”

Quatre smiled at Duo, his friend clearly heading off to a million miles away, “Usually do.”

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

“I had no idea these were so comfy, love it!” Duo twirled around, braid whipping like a tail, happy as could be. Walking out he smiled at Quatre, who looked adorable in all white, “ _Almost_ as cute as me.”

Quatre looked up and grinned at Duo, who was as happy as a child in a toy store, it was infectious, “I try.”

Duo laughed, hooking Quatre's arm as he lead his blonde friend out of the small locker room and into the dojo. Dark wood and pale mats were surprisingly homey, screens adorned with Asian ink paintings were set up to split the room in two. “Pretty huh?”

Quatre nodded as he studied the simple designs, they were very lovely in their simplicity, which he believed was the point of the style. “Do they always look like this?”

“The screens no but most I have seen are similar yeah, bet this is all imported,” Duo tested a mat with his toes, it was nice and not at all like American gym mats.

“Hiro and Wufei hate knock offs as much as I do. Don't you two look adorable,” Trowa smirked when the pair looked up, people were always forgetting how quiet he was.

Quatre looked up when he heard Trowa's voice, the other pair had come from the other side of the room completely unnoticed until Trowa spoke up. The green eyed young man was dressed in black, like Duo, his long bangs tied back into a short tail, remaining bangs hanging a bit past his eyebrows. Walking up to him Quatre smiled, that smirk could be an evil thing. “Thank you for the Gi, it is very comfortable.”

Wufei nodded at Quatre approvingly before walking up to Duo, his black uniform looked good with his darker hair. “You seem to be enjoying yours a bit more.”

Duo grinned at Wufei, not surprised he was in white, he was more traditional then Trowa, “What can I say I _adore_ thoughtful gifts, and I am not as proper as Quatre. Black is more modern and suits me better, like white suits you.”

Wufei smiled at the compliment, while not the most elegant speaker Duo was honest and heartfelt, which was by far more important. “I am glad you approve. Come we can talk more once we begin.”

Quatre watched Duo and Wufei exchange a few words before Wufei walked off with him, “You won't be disappointed if I turn out to be a bad student will you?”

Trowa shook his head, hands resting on the blonde's shoulders, “Don't worry about that, I have plenty of friends who don't like to fight. You aren't going to shy away from me because I enjoy fighting, you are not that limited.”

“Limited?” Quatre asked tilting his head, curious about what exactly Trowa meant by that.

“Closed minded, self righteous, what ever similar insult you may prefer.” Trowa was use to dealing with many different types of people thanks to his line of work, and various hobbies entirely legal or otherwise.

Quatre smiled, Duo had a similar opinion on such people, “It is a more interesting insult then close minded.” Trowa smirked at that, as Quatre had hoped, “Did you learn because of Hiro and Wufei?”

“I had an interest before I met either of them, though I have expanded my collection of belts since then. Did you ever consider learning any sort of fighting techniques before Duo suggested it?” Trowa knew why he had gotten into martial arts, friends aside, but he did not know Quatre's history yet.

“Not exactly, Duo loves martial arts movies, and not the Hollywood version aside from Chan and Lee of course.” Quatre caught a nod that could only mean of course, real talent was real talent, “I never seriously considered it until Duo brought it up. Learning to disarm thugs is not a bad thing to know even if you are not an heir.”

“It comes in handy, and there is less paperwork when you do not stab or shot your attacker, unsafe hobby stories you likely still don't want to hear.” Trowa did not mind inflicting damage and harm to fools and bullies, it could make vacations a bit more interesting,

Quatre shook his head, he would have to have a talk with Trowa about his more dangerous hobbies, just not right now. “Not right now no, and thank you for being so understanding about that.”

Trowa smiled, leaning down he gave Quatre a peck on the cheek, “All too easy. Now when you strike mean it, you will not hurt me so do not hold back.”

Quatre smiled back, more then happy with how well they were able to communicate, “Just don't break my hand when I hit you.”

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

“Knew Cat would enjoy a lesson, maybe I should start a blog and take on Abby?” Duo rather liked the idea of playing the sassy gay friend to the droves of poor lost straight people online.

Wufei shook his head, Duo was adorably energetic, “Any reason why you haven't”

Duo turned, grinning up at Wufei, “Are you being all encouraging and junk there Wufei?”

Wufei smiled, ruffling Duo's hair, “Perhaps. Now did you have something special in mind?”

“Can you teach me some surefire ways to break common holds? I may not be stupid rich like Cat, but I am still a decent target.” Duo knew all about the ransom racket the rich and powerful had to deal with, he had theory Cy had learned to fight partly because of that. Some people did not do victim, and if you put yourself in situations where kidnapping and the like were a real issue then knowing how to fight and even kill would come in handy.

Wufei frowned in thought, Duo joked around but he knew how dangerous the world could be, or at least had a very good idea. A lesson on holds could become nothing but an excuse to fool around but Duo was serious, not that he would not joke around a little. “I will be happy to teach you what I can, as is Trowa. Now if you wish to warm up feel free.”

Duo nodded as he began doing some basic stretching, they were easy to do while talking. “I know that silly, and we are grateful. Don't go all frowny on me now Senshi, as cute as that makes you.” Grinning at the half smirk he rolled his shoulders before nodding, “All right come at me bro.”

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

Quatre squirmed, hands effectively pinned behind his back, looking up he frowned at Trowa's amused smirk, “This is the least likely way a kidnapper would pin me.”

“Kidnapper yes, stalker not so much, you are in America right now.” Trowa knew a thing or two about stalkers, they did not stalk him or his friends long.

Quatre had not really had a problem with stalkers since he usually had Duo with him, “Personal experience?”

Trowa shrugged, “Now and then someone does not take a hint, no one who could take me.” Drunk or arrogant people were nothing compared to who he had stared down outside of the U.S. of A.

Quatre was not surprised really, he had just stood there starring at Trowa when they first met, not that Trowa had minded him doing it. Duo had flirted a little, all of it half joking, and that had not been minded either. It seemed friendly harmless people could get away with things the general public would get hissed at for. Testing Trowa's hold again he wondered just how much pressure those graceful fingers could generate when they wished to inflict pain. “If you were Duo I would accuse you of doing this simply because you could.”

“And how do you know I am not?” Trowa asked curious, ignoring Quatre's movements.

Quatre smiled knowingly, “You haven't tried to kiss me.”

“Ah, a very sound theory, except you forgot one little thing,” Trowa reminded the blonde, keeping his hold firm but gentle.

Quatre frowned slightly, half jokes and teasing aside he was curious, Trowa was very good at keeping his attention, “What is this one little thing I have forgotten?”

Trowa smirked at his teasing captive, “I am more patient then Duo.” Quatre blinked before he smiled at that answer, leaning close Trowa kissed him softly as he let the blonde go.

Quatre smiled at Trowa's answer, he had a valid point, dark eyes closed with a smile, giggling when he felt Trowa smile back. “Still have the same excellent sense of timing.”

Trowa chuckled, if he did not know Duo he might be insulted when Quatre compared him to his best friend. “Great minds and all of that.”

Quatre smiled, Duo had been right about playing ninja, “So very true.”

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

Duo squirmed but he was not getting up anytime soon unless Wufei let him up, “You know being held down like this would likely be more fun if we weren't wearing clothes.”

Wufei rolled his eyes, Duo's joke was not entirely inaccurate, “You are free to try and remove yours if that would amuse you.”

Duo turned to look at Wufei, not as easy to do when being held down, “I bet Trowa would agree with me.”

“You are not training with him,” Wufei reminding him, not contradicting the other's muttered comment in any way.

Duo blinked before he frowned, Wufei's tone did not make his true statement sound like anything but one. “Go ancient Rome.”

Wufei shook his head before leaning close, “You Americans can be extremely...feisty.”

Duo chuckled, Wufei was an amusing opponent, even if he was for keeping his clothes on for the time being. “Don't you know it. All right uncle, mercy, whatever just let me up my neck is cramping up here.” Sitting up he rubbed the back of his neck, “Much better. Gotta admit that was a lot of fun, even if it was a bit cricky at the end there.”

“I am sure Quatre's neck is in better shape.” Wufei knew his friend's skill, he had gotten much better since their initial sparring, they both had.

“Cat isn't as use to scrapping as I am so duh, I guess we should all get cleaned up and head out to a place where total strangers feed us.” Duo was ready for a change of pace, and Wufei did not seem to mind.

Wufei frowned for a moment before nodding, getting to his feet he held out his hand, “Agreed.”

Duo took Wufei's hand, smiling when he helped him up, “Love it when you agree with me.”

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

“Duo, Wufei,” Quatre greeted when the pair entered, clearly their lessons were over as well.

“Cat, Cy,” Duo replied with a nod of his head, “Wufei and I have decided it's about time we go do the getting fed by total strangers thing. Thoughts?”

Trowa raised a brow with a smirk before turning to the blonde, “Quatre do you have any objections?”

Quatre shook his head, use to Duo's unique way of phrasing things, “None at all, see you both soon then.”

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

“I will assume by the happy little smile you have plastered on that simply adorable little face of yours lessons went well hm?” Duo was not surprised Quatre had an absent smile on his face, he had planned on them all have a bit of fun.

“hm?” Quatre murmured, titling his head slightly, “Was that not the point?”

Duo stretched, glad he hadn't gotten too sweaty one way or the other, “Having fun while learning some useful skills yes. Please tell me you were not all proper?”

Quatre shook his head at his best friend as he pulled his vest back on, “No more then Wufei was.”

Duo grinned, Wufei had been a mostly serious teacher, “Good.” Walking out of the dressing room he noted the screens had been removed, “When?”

“Not long. Perhaps a lesson in situational awareness is in order?” Trowa mused from behind the pair, black clad arms loosely folded.

Quatre turned to face Trowa and an amused Wufei, “You enjoy doing that don't you?”

Trowa shrugged slightly, “I don't just resembled a cat remember?”

Duo was starting to wonder if that was a natural talent or a trick he had learned, “I would have gone with 'because I'm Batman', but hey that's me.”

Trowa chuckled shaking his head, “I don't do capes.”

Wufei chuckled, it was nice seeing his friends happy even if he had little to nothing to do with it, “Terrible for flipping around.”

“From Batman to Nightwing, Cat are you following along all right?” Duo turned to the blonde who was not a comic buff of any kind, not that Batman and Nightwing were obscure names by any means.

“I do not read comics but yes, I always did like that shade of blue.” Quatre had not met many people who would not know those names, people liked their stories.

Trowa considered how that distinctive shade of blue would look on the blonde for a moment, “Fetching shades of blue aside Holly is waiting for us.”

“Nice girl, I totally get why you snagged her,” He hadn't known Holly long but he had liked her right away, Duo was a pretty good at judging people like that.

“Good people are worth the cost of acquiring, one of the few things the Old Man was right about.” Trowa had paid attention to every lesson, even if his way of doing business was radically different from his 'father's'.

Wufei nodded, a good businessman and a good man were not necessary one and the same, “Good help and all of that. You planing on spending most of tomorrow working, or only as long as you need to?”

Trowa sighed, it was not something he had decided just yet, “Likely as long as I need, though if Quatre finds the labs interesting I will not rush him out.”

“That would be rather rude,” Wufei agreed. “I will keep Duo amused, he has an interest in Asian culture much like you. It seems my instincts are not as sharp as yours.”

Trowa smiled at his friend, hand resting on his shoulder, “Keep a brotherly eye on me for those rare times mine are dull and I won't hold that against you.”

Wufei smiled placing a hand over Trowa's, his touch was warmer now that he was no longer a stranger, “At least my instincts about you were not dull. Take Quatre on ahead I will see Duo is aware of tomorrow's schedule.”

Trowa nodded as he pulled his hand away, curling a finger at Quatre as he turned leaving Wufei as he requested. “He wants to make sure he and Duo are on the same page for tomorrow since we are. You look a little concerned still, why?”

“It just seemed you two were having a moment,” Quatre bit his lip slightly, he did not wish to pry but Trowa had asked.

“He is still a bit embarrassed about his quick judgment of you two, it was not a moment you need to feel you intruded on.” Trowa smiled reassuringly, it was sweet of Quatre to worry about the more private Wufei.

Quatre smiled up at Trowa, knowing if he said Wufei would not be upset then Wufei would not be upset, “You are a good friend to have around.”

“Even in a firefight,” Trowa winked as started walking again, opening the door he smiled at Holly who grinned back at him. “You seem happy, care to share?”

“I approve of your new friends Trowa, they suit you well. I look forward to getting to know Duo a little more tomorrow since you gave me to Wufei for the day.” Holly liked the imp with violet eyes, job perks were a wonderful thing.

Quatre smiled a bit more at the praise, the knowledge that Holly would be with Wufei and Duo tomorrow did not surprise him. “You have any other drivers?”

“One in Europe, and Wufei has one back home who seems to like me even if I am a Westerner.” Trowa smirked a little so Quatre knew she did not mean that in a negative way, mostly. “Holly comes with the family, though Sis is the only other person she'll drive for.”

“Well you ain't the only one who does not care to spend much time with his Highness, thank the stars you are not his kin by blood.” Holly knew what Mr. Barton was like, it was why she never called Trowa by his last name.

Trowa nodded absently, those who worked for him were loyal to him and Wufei not the Old Man, “Another reason to keep you around.”

“Hey again Holly, so everyone good on the time line for tomorrow?” Duo was looking forward to spending at least half the day with Wufei, and most of what was left with his other new friend.

Quatre looked to Trowa who nodded slightly, “Basic time line yes. Did anyone decided on where we should eat?”

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

Quatre sighed, glancing at Duo who was showing Wufei one of the many games his phone had for long trips and lines. Turning to Trowa who was sitting beside him, cheek resting on his fist smirking slightly now and then at the other pair he smiled. Dark green turned to him, glinting in passing lights from outside. “I think I will fall asleep as soon as I get home.”

“Not an entirely bad idea,” Trowa had not planed on going in early and now he had another reason for a late morning.

Quatre closed his eyes, he was tried but it was a good tried, “Lazy kitty.”

Trowa arched a brow before chuckling softly, “Now and then.”

**4958594859843890850438**

Wufei frowned at the detailed artwork on the cards as Duo played, Anime style had become very popular. Trowa was absently watching the city pass as he half listened to mostly Duo talk, Quatre looking half awake beside him. They talked a little but the blonde seemed content to just be near them all. “You play this often?”

“This and Marvel Avenger's Alliance, I refuse to play Framville or Candy Crush, but I am a sucker for Superheroes so....” Duo shrugged as he won, looking up he grinned at Wufei, the colored lights playing off his white shirt. “It takes talent to keep a white shirt white at a buffet.”

Wufei chuckled softly, Duo did enjoy amusing those around him, “I have been in America for a few years.”

“Been here eighty percent of my life since I met Cat. It can be a bit intimidating going to a new place and not speaking the language.” Duo was American but he did try and learn about other place, it took longer to learn a tongue then it did to learn why a place was interesting.

“It can be,” Wufei agreed with a with a slightly absent nod, he had already learned English before he had met Trowa.

“Not for him?” Duo asked nodding at Trowa, who was glancing at Quatre rather then out the window.

Wufei shook his head, “He has a talent for such things, he is also skilled in 'faking it' as you Americans like to say.”

Duo nodded, act confident and people responded, simple really, “Not you?”

“I am not as comfortable in my non-comfort areas, something he has been slowly working on as you have been with Quatre.” Wufei was a more personal and traditionally minded person, like Quatre, where Duo was more progressive and expressive, like Trowa if he liked you.

Duo smiled a little at Wufei's admittance of weakness, it was not easy for prideful people to admit failings, and Asians were traditionally taught to be reserved and proud. “Well I have found it is generally best to surround yourself with people who complement you rather then compliment you. “

Wufei smiled a bit at the brunette’s logic, pleasantly surprised he knew the difference between complement and compliment. “Very sound,” frowning slightly when the car stopped he nodded slightly, “I am looking forward to an extended lesson tomorrow.”

Duo grinned, shy was so cute on some people, “I look forward to learning something new.”

Quatre opened his eyes catching Duo's grin as he said his goodbyes, “Do not stay up all night playing with the Zero.”

Trowa gave him an affronted look before grinning, “I promise no playing, tinkering, or anything else with the Zero tonight.”

Nodding Quatre existed the car, sticking his head back inside he smiled at Wufei, “Good night Wufei.”

“Good night Quatre,” Wufei replied with a slight incline of his head.

Duo smiled at Quatre as he closed his door, “See ya tomorrow Cyke.”

“Night Braid,” Trowa teased back with a half salute, turning to Wufei when Duo closed his door with a chuckle. “Both you and Quatre seem to be getting over being shy.”

Wufei glanced at his best friend when he spook to him, ankles crossing on the seat Duo had been occupying until moments ago. “Letting your friends see you is not such a bad thing.”

Trowa chuckled softly, “No it not, as long as you choose your friends well.”

Wufei smiled at that, that was true for so many things, “Always helps.” Dark eyes caught the other smirk but neither said anything more, they didn't have to.

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

Duo sipped his coffee as he considered just what he wanted out of that day's upcoming lesson. So far he had just let things happen at their own pace, rushing often lead to burn outs. Sighing softly he looked up when Quatre sat down, “Morning Cat.”

“Good morning Duo,” Quatre greeted before looking up, Duo looked thoughtful but not necessarily in need of sharing. “I will try and give you enough time for a nice long lesson.”

Duo grinned at his best friend, a saint in the making even if he wasn't Catholic, “Worry more about those poor little Lab Coats, thanks tough.”

Quatre nodded, nibbling on a piece of toast, “Not at all. I am still not sure how I am going to explain all of this to Rashid let alone Father...perhaps I should allow Trowa to do it.”

“I'd let them get to know the guy first, once they see he is is harmless like me then you can finish the story, or he can, whichever.” Duo shrugged, no one he would be telling would be overly shocked, and he was not sure what Wufei's family situation was exactly.

Quatre frowned, it would be best not to spring his full relationship with Trowa on his family, Trowa would not be mentioning him to his father anytime soon unless he was leaving. “That would be for the best really, at least he will not be offended.”

“Pissy family members are a pain for any type of relationship, glad I don't have those. Kinda sucks we'll all be separated in a few more days. Just when we were all getting along so well and everything.” Duo was looking forward to the holidays but those were months off, he did not like the idea of not seeing Wufei or Trowa in person for months.

Quatre sighed nodding, it was not something he was excited about either, “They do not seem to stay 'home' for long periods of time so I am sure we will be able to meet them again soon.”

Duo smiled a little at that, he had gotten that impression, “Too true.” Snatching his cell from the table he grinned, “Later Kitten.” Leaning in he kissed a pale cheek as he passed, not really hearing the goodbye as he made his way to the front door. “Yoness,” Duo greeted with a casual smirk,

Holly grinned back, “Duo.” Leading him to car she opened the door, closing it after him and humming softly as she returned to the driver's seat.

Wufei glanced up from his phone as Duo sat down grinning, he was so energetic, “Bright eyed and bushy tailed I see.”

Duo titled his head, “Always made me think of a squirrel, but yep.”

Wufei shook his head amused, texting a quick reply to Trowa that he had successfully picked up Duo and was heading out. “I never gave that idiom much thought, though a squirrel does fit it rather well.”

“Love that whole warrior scholar thing,” Duo half teased as he glanced at the phone, sure it was either work, Trowa, or possibly both.

Wufei smirked as he looked up, a few stray bangs hanging in his equally dark eyes, “How fortunate for you.”

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

“You worry too much Rashid, I am touring a lab not a military base.” Quatre knew Rashid worried, as he did, but Trowa would not allow anything to happen to him barring an accident.

Rashid frowned arms crossed, he remembered the picture his friends had shown him, “You are not a scientist.”

“No, but I do dabble in engineering, and he works with some form around the world.” Quatre preferred machines to chemicals, less Latina for starters.

Rashid nodded absently, he preferred more piratical hands on science himself as well, “And this personal tour?”

“The younger Mr. Barton has heard of our families work in relief efforts and since this is an interest of his he wished to discus our various resources and see if our families can help each other. Since we are both in town he saw no reason why we could not do so in person and now, and I agreed.” Not entirely lying Quatre moved to answer the door. “Americans are not all arrogant know it all's.”

“Not all of us no Mr. Winner. You must be Rashid, the pleasure is mine. I am Trowa Barton, but please feel free to call me just Trowa if you prefer.” Trowa held out his hand use to dealing with all shorts of people thanks to his job and his hobbies.

Rashid regarded the young man in black, nothing about him set off alarms though he did look different in a suit. Accepting his hand he nodded, “I am Rashid yes, Master Quatre speaks highly of you.”

“As I am sure he does anyone he wishes you to trust his care too. Your Master will be returned safe and sound with Duo in toe this evening, or you are free to seek my head to display on a pike.” Trowa decided he could get to like the stern looking man, given a little time.

Rashid blinked before sneering a little, he had Duo's confidence all right, “Agreed then.”

“Oh honestly the both of you,” Quatre muttered hands up, at least they were getting along. Walking up to Trowa he jabbed his chest with a finger, “If I am more then rumpled Rashid can think of plenty of things to do to you without you suggesting anymore. I will call once we get there so do try not to worry old friend.”

Rashid grinned at his friend, he just wanted the world to get along, “I trust the young man to see you safely returned so go help people.”

Quatre smiled up at Rashid before exiting the door and closing it behind him, “I was wondering when I would see you in a suit.”

Trowa chuckled, “I only wear them for work, and since this is sort of work it seemed appropriate attire.”

Quatre shook his head as he slipped into the very nice car he had no doubt could go insanely fast if its owner wished, “And the lack of a tie?”

“I don't wear nooses around my neck often, unwise.” Trowa wore them when he was in meetings mostly, otherwise he preferred not to wear something so impractical.

Quatre fingered his own Madonna blue tie, what were Trowa's work days like if wearing a tie was unwise? “Should I remove mine?”

Trowa glanced at Quatre before pulling out, “Not at all. Any Lab Coat that goes after you will not have the time to chock you with it.”

“Are all your employes so violent?” Quatre knew some people who worked on weapon systems liked to use them but not all.

“Those who work for the Old Man can be, for me not often, these are just arrogant men who think if they yell loud enough I will cave and do things their way. They are working on a simple project and have not learned yet the few rules I have keep everyone safe, and will be enforced if I must imbed teeth into cement floors to do it.” Trowa worked for and with soldiers enough to identify with them more then corporate suits. He did what he did to save soldiers and civilians not money, money be damned for how many lives greed claimed a day.

Quatre bit his lip, Trowa's voice was calm and cold, he very likely had busted a few teeth in the past. “They think you are a child who knows nothing?”

“That and that I don't pay attention to want is going on while not there. I am responsible for the lives of everyone in that lab, and I do not have to be sitting behind a desk to know when they are slacking off.” Trowa gave everyone a gentle warning, then one not so gentle one before they were gone, you did not get a third warning you got the ax.

Quatre sighed softly, “You sound like my father when he is dealing with terrorist sympathizers. We do not work with those who support them, but those who pity them and their plight we are willing to to try. Not all terrorist are just evil people bent on spreading fear after all.”

Trowa closed his eyes for a moment, “No they are not, sadly a soldier has less of an option when facing one behind a gun or a bomb. I do not think America should go around trying to force every country to be more like them, but I do not like bullies who threaten and kill anyone they feel justified targeting.”

Quatre placed a hand on Trowa's shoulder feeling his tensed muscle along with the mixed feelings making them so tense. “I know you don't, and sometimes the only way to stop a bully is to beat them down so they can't hurt anyone again. Being willing to inflict pain to protect those who can't fight back doesn't make you a bully it makes you a protector. You are not Barton.”

Trowa sighed softly before nodding, “You are getting very good at reading me like a book Cat, should I be worried?”

“Only if you don't trust me,” Quatre gently teased back feeling muscle relax as his words hit home, just because Trowa was capable of violence it did not make him a monster it made him human.

Trowa smirked, even if he could not feel the physical warmth of Quatre's touch through his black suit he could feel him. “Never going to happen.”

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

Duo slipped out of the dressing room he and Quatre had used the day before, their gi had been cleaned and waiting for them. Wufei was scrolling through something, but he did not mind since he had been changing and Wufei did have work. He had never gotten people who wanted those around them to dote on them constantly, he only liked that when he was sick. Walking up to Wufei he folded his hands behind his back and waited for him to finish before grinning at him, “If you need to take care of something I can wait.”

“It was only some scheduling from Hiro and Trowa, just making sure nothing conflicts with anything from my family.” Wufei did not have many issues with that since Trowa tried to work his schedule around everyone else's, but sometimes that just could not be done.

“And what will Hiro say about all of this? You know him pretty well too right?” Wufei had comment about the other like he had, even if Trowa seemed to be closer to him. Duo was curious about Hiro but had really only gotten he was serious, like Wufei, would hate the Zero being called VR Thingy, and was Japanese.

“He is aware of Quatre already, it seems he got Trowa to choke before snapping at him not amused. He will like you just fine, even if you will not call the Zero the Zero.” Wufei had not been surprised by the conversation between Hiro and Trowa, someone had to smack Trowa's hand now and then besides him.

“You know what he said, or would Cy be pissed?” Duo was curious, he had a feeling getting Trowa to choke had to be hard.

“Well he was eating a fresh cookie so choking was not just from surprise. Hiro noted Trowa's improved mood due to Quatre, who he had been talking to when he called for updates and the like. He half joked that if Trowa slept with your friend he might just get along with his adopted father, and that did not go over as well as he had intended.” Wufei sometimes wondered if Hiro and Catherine shared a similar mean streak.

Duo considered that for a moment, Quatre would have choked at that, but Duo would not say something like that while the blonde was eating. “He might be on to something there.”

Wufei sighed as he stretched, “Perhaps but I doubt it, Barton is not a good man and Trowa is thankful to not share a drop of blood with the man.”

“So if he didn't care about his sis he would have been fuck you as soon as he legally could have huh? I didn't even get a good foster family till I was fifteen. Ignored not abused so don't with the looks, I know you care but I hate the poor baby looks.” Duo knew Quatre could not help it, but form anyone else they upset him.

Wufei nodded, keeping his expression stern, “Yes, even if they are not as close as they were he has no desire to hurt her. My own family is not close, and very happy with the lucrative arrangement I have with Trowa and now the Yui.”

Duo was not surprised to hear Wufei and kin were not tight, Quatre was not super close to most of his sisters, of which he had a lot. “Yeah for non-nuclear families. Alright so lets do a little warming up before getting to it huh?”

Wufei nodded, Duo was trustworthy and he knew Trowa would not mind him sharing what he had with the other brunette. “As you wish.”

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

Grunting the blonde tensed when his back was slammed into a set of lockers like those in so many TV shows. Trying to be friendly had always gone over much better in private schools, where bullies were not often the physical type. Hitting the floor he glared up at the larger teen sensing nothing but negative thoughts from him, words would not help him. Dark teal eyes caught movement on the bully's left, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and cartilage snapping followed. The bully went down on their knees holding their nose, bright red blood already dripping from clamped fingers. Turning his attention to his savior he blinked. This new teen looked about his height and build, nothing special, but his chestnut hair was kept in a long thick braid. When he turned his equally unique violate eyes were serious for a moment before a hand was held out. This young man felt a bit damaged but not at all threatening or cruel so he allowed the stranger to help him up. “Thank you.”

The other teen grinned clearly amused, “No big Mark is a total bastard, everyone in school knows it. Names Duo by the way, Duo Maxwell.”

Taking the other's hand the blonde smiled at his friendly intentions and amused eyes, “It is nice to meet you Duo, I am Quatre Rabba Winner.”

Duo tilted his head slightly, “Two and four huh, cool, lets be friends what do you say?”

Quatre couldn't help but chuckle softly at Duo, he was very energetic it was almost contagious. “I think I would like that very much.”

Duo grinned again, hands on the blonde's shoulders, “You are adorable, can't wait to get to know you better.”

Quatre opened his eyes, blinking he sensed a friend near but not Duo. Turning his head he caught Trowa opening his door and smiled up at him, while not Duo they were very much alike. Exiting the car he realized he must have dozed off and now had no real idea where he was. “Sorry, I didn't mean to doze off on you.”

Trowa chuckled as he closed the car door unconcerned, “It is only a problem when the driver does it, besides you are adorable sleeping.”

Quatre shook his head but followed Trowa along a tree shaded sidewalk, “You and Duo both think so.”

“Great minds and all of that. Care to share what you were smiling about, or do you not remember?” Trowa was curious by nature, and Quatre knew he was free not to answer if he choose not to.

“Just the first time I met Duo,” Quatre had been very lucky that day, he could not imagine what the last three going on four years would have been like without him in his life.

Trowa tilted his head at the blonde, “Luckily I am not the jealous type”

Quatre smiled at the comment, knowing Trowa was serious and liked Duo very much, “I would hate to have to choose just one of you.”

Trowa chuckled opening his door, “Greedy Little Mouse. Ah Rachelle I was just coming to met you. This is Mr. Winner he will be keeping me from permanently scaring any of the employes today.”

Quatre studied the pretty blonde girl who looked like she should be modeling rather then 'working' for a living. Pretty blonde secretaries were a common thing for businessmen to have, but Trowa was not one of those kind of men. “It is very nice to meet you miss.”

Rachelle relaxed notably when Trowa explained the blonde, who was polite as well as cute. “Charmed. Trowa, Ivan and his cronies are in conference room 3, your favorite for this sort of thing. All department heads have submitted their reports, which are on your desk. I also have resumes in case you need to replace Ivan and the others.”

Trowa nodded taking the tablet from her and glancing at it, “Do I pay you enough Rache?”

Rachelle smiled as dark eyes scanned her summarized report, she had never had an attractive boss she did not have to watch like a hawk before, it was a relief to now. “More then enough silly, though I am not above a bonus now and then.”

Trowa smirked as he signed the report, holding the tablet out for his assistant now that he was done with it, “Send me your request in written form and I'll sign it as always. Mr. Winner if you would follow me please.”

Quatre smiled at the happy assistant before following Trowa, curious about Rachelle's back story. Holly was retained for her driving skills and timing, on paper, but he was not sure about Rachelle. She seemed to be as nice, also called Trowa by his first name, and was very lovely. Looking down he noted a small gathering of people in white coats whispering. The glass walled room had five men inside, looking annoyed, Trowa did not glance at either group. “Is her story as interesting?”

Trowa turned to look over his shoulder, “You are convinced every employ I personally employ has a back story worth hearing aren't you?”

Quatre bit his lip slightly, did that make him sound as foolish as he suddenly felt? “Well...yes.”

Trowa chuckled, Quatre was adorable when he was being timid, “Guilty as charged. After the meeting I will tell you all about her.” Turning from Quatre's smiling face he entered the glass walled room perched above a lobby like room. These men were about to be royalty chewed out and the other Lab Coats knew it, that was the point. Public shaming and firing were very effective at crushing egos so they did not become overblown. If you challenged the boss you had better be sure about what you were doing, it was that simple. “Guten Tag meine Herren. Es ist Zeit, den Pfeifer zu zahlen.”

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

Dark stare fell on a young Westerner he knew was the son of one of the buisnessmen who had come for the meeting. He was with most of the other sons being entertianed by an instructor, Wufei shook his head at them. Walking into the room he frowned when the lesson was ended, if one could even call it that. The youngman frowned slightly at him and Wufei frowned back, he looked toughful and there seemed no real reason for. When the youngman walked up to him Wufei frowned a bit deeper, he did not care to converse with Westerens who had only a passing interest in his culture. Huffing golden laced brown from a green eye the youngman crossed his arms. “Yes?”

“Why the looks Raven Hair? Got something against Whites?” Dark green eyes narrowed slightly, daring the other to replay with a yes.

Wufei noted the challenge, this one may just be interesting, “I dislike those who condense my culture to a handful of cliches.”

“Fair,” The young man allowed with a nod of his head, “So don't look at us like we all do, it is just as narrowed minded.”

Wufei blinked before glaring, being met with one just a dark, “And you can prove you do not?”

“Perhaps,” The other half smirked, “or do you just want to fight?”

Wufei considered the other's words, that half smirk could be of amusement or arrogance. “If you think you stand a chance.” The young man fell into a defensive stance, clearly he had some previous instruction even if it had been basic. Matching his stance he nodded slightly before striking, surprised the other dodged fluidly. Intrigued he continued matching the other move for move, the other less interesting students were gathering around to watch. Wufei had no real interest in them, as long as they did not interfere. His opponent had some good instincts and was able to think on his feet far faster then Wufei would have given him credit for at first glance. Knocking the Westerner on his ass he frowned slightly as he got to his feet, dark eyes still determined.

Closing dark eyes the young man bowed, ignoring his fellow foreigners, “Duo xie le Shifu.”

Wufei blinked when the young man spoke in Mandarin, with not nearly as much of an accent as he would have expected. The correct use of Master as well as many thanks rather then just a simple thank you caught his attention. Bowing his head he showed him proper respect for the title, “Huanying nin de xuesheng.”

“Ah son I see you have been amusing yourself,” A dark brown haired man in an expensive looking suit greeted the young man ignoring Wufei.

The young man turned to the man frowning slightly, before turning his attention to the Shifu the older man had been talking to while on the tour. “For the most part. Shifu may I ask you something?”

Master O nodded at the more polite child, “Of course child, what do you wish to know?”

“That young man is one of your best students is he not?” The young man asked nodding towards Wufei.

Master O frowned slightly before nodding, “He is yes.”

The young man nodded as he turned back to Wufei, “Come home with me?”

“Trowa what are you thinking now?” The older man demanded somewhat annoyed.

Trowa ignored him for a moment, “Many things at once.” He muttered under his breath before turning to his father, “You said I should consider lessons, and I would prefer learning from someone interesting.”

The father frowned as one put on the spot sometimes did, “I did yes, but hiring a trainer at home is much different then bring one home from another country. “

“I have no interest in learning from a trainer when I can learn from someone with authentic training.” Trowa had no interest in learning anything from a personal trainer, he wanted to learn to fight not show off in a gym.

Wufei frowned as he listened to the back and forth, he could not fault Trowa's logic. “I will instruct you for one month. If I feel you are not taking me, or the lessons, seriously I will return home and you will pay for it.”

Trowa arched a brow at Wufei before holding out his hand with a half smirk, “Agreed, one month and then either an extended stay, or a first class ticket back home.”

Wufei took the other's hand and nodded, he had a feeling his month would not be wasted, “Agreed.”

“I will see your family is made aware of everything, they will find this...interesting,” Master O smiled a little before bowing his head and walking out.

Wufei smiled slightly as he countered Duo as he had Trowa before, not as fast but still as quick on his feet. “You have his focus.”

Duo tilted his head, blocking moves he had no name for since they were slowed down, “You better mean Trowa.”

Wufei chuckled, knowing Duo was not as jealous as his tone suggested, “Yes I mean Trowa. I wrote him off at first, however he proved his respect for the discipline. I had no time for posers, still do not.”

Duo knew how people got an impression in their heads and it was hard to change it sometimes, “Foster brat remember? Look everyone is at least a little bit prejudiced, even Quatre, it's just how we humans are. My father type person is just as unique as I am, invents weird things, kids love 'em, but you better believe we are not big fans of the closed minded.”

“It is no wonder you and Trowa get along.” Wufei was not surprised someone like Duo had caught his attention, Trowa had spoiled him for less interesting people.

Duo grinned, “And logically that is why you are so comfortable around me, and Cat him. Opposite enough to complement and alike enough that it is easy to understand the other...or something profound like that.”

Wufei shook his head, “Or something indeed. You have not asked about Nataku, why?”

“Not sure I want to know,” Duo bit his lip slightly, if Wufei had some ex somewhere he was not sure he wanted to know.

Wufei nodded, their history was interesting, “She is unique, and finds Trowa interesting.”

“Interesting how, exactly?” Duo was curious, he would get back to the she thing in a moment.

“As he dose her, or you for that matter. She is the heir to the Long family, you wouldn't know them, I am the Chang. Our families are friendly and so it was decided we should get to know each other, it did not work out as they intended.”

“You two didn't hit it off?” Duo was not surprised to hear the families wanted to join forces by marrying their kids, it was a very old story.

“Not exactly, we became friends over time, but we both agreed a union beyond friendship and business would be unwise.” Wufei was as relieved as she had been, he had not liked the idea of a wife being chosen for him.

“I'm guessing parents don't know?” Duo was fine with this short of ex in Wufei's past, she did sound interesting.

Wufei sighed softly, “No, it was also agreed we should inform they only when we wished to become serious with another person. Leaving for America with Trowa has helped with keeping everyone busy enough not to press.”

Duo nodded, it all made sense to him, “So she wants to met your partner in crime huh?”

Wufei smirked a little, “That and she heard he can fight, she is a warrior at heart.”

“So she wants to try and kick his ass, cool, got it.” Duo grinned, she sounded like a fun time, “I think I'd like her.”

“No doubt she will like you, you have spirit if not the skill to go with it yet.” Wufei was not planning on returning home until at least the American New Year.

“So you think you'll keep me around that long huh?” Duo liked the idea himself, a cute guy with friends he liked and liked him was a Hell of a find.

Wufei caught Duo's wrists pinning them to his side, tilting his head, “That is my intention yes, do you object?”

Duo frowned as he feigned thinking it over, “I really can't think of any right now.”

Wufei smiled at Duo's exaggerated antics, Nataku would approve of him, “Good.”

Duo tilted his head, leading in close to Wufei, “You keep agreeing with me I'm going to think you're trying to spoil me.”

“And that would be so bad?” Wufei asked, Duo was honest and loyal even if he could be unpredictable, spoiling him a little was the least he deserved.

Duo smiled at the question, so many ways to teasingly answer, “Not if you spoil half as good as you fight.”

“You'll have to tell me,” Wufei honestly replied as he closed the distance between them, not surprised Duo tasted sweet.

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

Quatre frowned as he listened to the Lab Coats rage, he could not understand German very well but he did understand tone. Trowa sat at the head of the table, fingers together, expression indifferent. Ivan seemed to find this extremely unexceptionable, the others less so. When Ivan mentioned Mr. Barton he caught dark eyes narrow. Ivan did not seem to catch his error, a few of the others swallowed looking nervous. Glancing out the window like walls he frowned at the excited chatter, seemed a few of them could speak German. Ivan leaned forward saying something that sounded insulating, look smug. Trowa waved him off dismissing him outright, like a child throwing a tantrum. Ivan made a comment about Rachelle before pointing at him sneering, Quatre just blinked at him. Trowa glared as he stood, the four men behind Ivan backed away like he was about to flip the desk at them. “What?”

Trowa glanced at Quatre but did not answer, turning narrowed eyes back to Ivan. No one threatened him let alone his friends, Ivan was lucky he was not being piledriven through one of those glass walls behind him. “Mich und mein Volk bedrohen nicht. Raus aus oder ich werde dich deportiert wurden.”

Ivan sputtered at the eyes like emerald ice, he had never seen a glare so cold in all his life. If he had known making such comments about the pretty blonde pair could get him deported he would have held his tongue, “Sie konnen nicht!”

Trowa sneered, he had gotten Ivan's attention, “Darf ich nicht?”

Ivan frowned at the mocking can't I response, punk kid. “Herr Barton...”

“Herr Barton nicht mieten Sie, Ich tat.” Trowa reminded the fool, he could not hide behind Lord Barton.

“Er ist dein Vater,” Ivan reminded the child, Mr. Barton was the Father and fathers were the last word.

Trowa chuckled coldly at Ivan's retort, “Er ist nicht mein Vater, uan Sie sind ein Narr. Jetzt geh mir aus den Augen.” Frowning at the fool, he was no longer amusing to play with, it was time for him to go.

“Dummes Kind!” Ivan spat before lunging at Quatre, blinking when he felt a sharp pain in his right knee. “Nein, es tut weh!”

Trowa glared down at the howling man, Quatre lowering his arms since he no longer had an attacker to ward off. “Ich warne Sis.” Turning on his heal he hit hit the intercom at the head of the table, “Rachelle I need a medic to set a broken leg, and then some police to take Ivan into custody for attempted assault.”

“Ivan attacked you?” Rachelle asked sounding surprised over the speaker phone.

“No, Mr. Winner. It is all on video so have that ready for the officers won't you?” Trowa had filled similar charges once of twice before, video evidence always cleared him since self defense was perfectly legal.

“Sure thing, I will also have a copy of their contract ready, the original and one in English,” Rachelle was use to dealing with cops since Trowa did not take threats well.

“Thank you Rache. Now as for the rest of you, step out of line again and you all will be fired as well. Just following orders will not fly here as an excuse for behaving like Ivan. Now get out, I am not in the mood for excuses and pleading right now.” Trowa watched the four of them rush out before two large guards picked Ivan up and dragged him out.

“You didn't have to break his leg Trowa,” Quatre reminded his still annoyed friend, not that he knew exactly what Ivan had said.

“It is hairline nothing serious, he is lucky I did not kick him through the wall for going after you as he did. He is a fool who though the Old Man would protect him, he has been corrected.” Trowa had not hated the man at first, but he understood why his mother had rejected him fully now.

Quatre touched his friend's arm, Ivan had said something that had upset him and he was willing to bet calling Mr. Barton Trowa's father had not been it. “He threatened me?”

“Both you and Rachelle, it does not matter he is gone now and that is the end of it.” Trowa glanced at the workers returning to their labs now that the show was over, “Are you upset with me?”

“He was not a nice man so no, not at you.” Quatre was pleased Trowa had shown restraint, no one around acted like this was the first time someone had been dragged from an office in pain.

Trowa sighed relaxing, Quatre had been ready to defend himself and was not upset with him for hurting the fool Ivan. “Good, if you would like a tour I can show you around now that the show is over.”

Quatre smiled as Trowa relaxed, he much preferred friends calm rather then distressed. “I would enjoy a tour, and I will try to not be a bother with too many questions. Can you tell me about how you met Rachelle while we walk or is that a personal story?”

“Not at all, I believe most here know the basics, she will not mind you knowing since she likes you.” Trowa knew Rachelle liked Quatre, she would like him more once she got to know him better.

Quatre placed a hand on Trowa's chest stopping him from walking out the doors, “Tell me here.”

Trowa smiled as he nodded, “As you wish.” Taking the blonde's hand he lead him back to the desk and sat him down before sitting himself. “I was at the law firm she was temping at to pick up some paperwork for the Old Man. Our paths only crossed because I was looking around and heard the fight, the guy was not expecting to be interrupted by someone who could fight. I knocked him out and jerked him back before he could crush her as well. She had fought back but did not have the skill to fight effectively in confined spaces, it is a bit more challenging, don't ask you don't want to know right now. She just blinked at me unsure, I was seventeen at the time, and her blouse was torn up. Covering up she looked down at her attacker looking back up at me she shied away. She relaxed when I held out my black shirt to her, which she took after a moment. Decent once more she calmed down a little and we took a liking to each other. The Old Man had been on my case about getting a personal assistant and when he saw me with a model he was more then happy to hire her on the spot.”

“She was a model?” Quatre was not exactly surprise the tall pleasantly portioned young blonde with warm brown eyes was a model, she was lovely.

“Paid the bills, collage is not cheep. She has taken a few courses while working for me, hard work is richly rewarded.” Trowa was more then happy to pay for a few collage courses in exchange for hard work.

Quatre stood smiling down at Trowa, he really was a softie under that cat like demeanor, “Always saving people and then giving them a second chance as a reward.”

Trowa looked up, he did not do anything solely for rewards, “They get a fresh start and I get their services, a fair trade.”

Quatre leaned down and kissed Trowa gently, smiling when he did, “I am very lucky you did not allow Mr. Barton to change you.”

Trowa chuckled laying his forehead on Quatre's shoulder, “I could not ask for a better reward than you.”

Quatre sighed softly, Trowa's warmth and contentment was soothing, “I wish we didn't have to say goodbye so soon.”

Trowa looked up frowning slightly, “Who said we did? After a few days I'll be free to travel again, the Old Man has his whining and dining to do and won't need me.”

Quatre smiled hugging Trowa, he was hoping he would say something like that, “Duo was thinking about it, and I must admit I would miss you both too.”

Trowa smirked, “Fei and I travel a lot so it will be just fine, and you can explain me to your family how ever you want.”

“I want them to get to know you before...Father and Rashid are a bit old fashioned, though I am sure you will charm them.” Quatre knew his father and second father would like Trowa and Wufei just fine once they got to know them, they were both such good people.

Trowa smiled at the blonde, “No doubt, but for the moment it is you who will do the charming.”

Quatre smiled back as he let Trowa go, “I am looking forward to it.” Getting to his feet he pulled Trowa into a hug before heading towards the doors ready to met some of the nice Lab Coats.

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

Duo hummed softly to himself as he walked out of the dressing room he now considered his and Quatre's. Long hair hung over his left shoulder as he fished braiding it, since he had been given a real work out this time he had washed his hair. Wufei was in all black taking to someone on his cell, laughing after a moment so he assumed Trowa or Quatre. “Hey Fei all clean now.”

Wufei looked up, Duo was standing to his left braid almost completed, looking wonderful in black and crimson. “You can braid all that hair very quickly.”

“Practice. So which of our friends are you talking to hm?” Duo was in a wonderful mood, his lesson had been great, but kissing Wufei had been better.

“Trowa, we were discussing where we should eat while you changed.” Wufei had not minded much since Duo had been working hard during his lesson, and not to impress him.

“How about Tai...do you like Tai?” Duo knew Wufei liked Japanese food but that did not mean he also liked Tai, and not just because it was racists to think all Asians liked all Asian food.

Wufei frowned slightly when Trowa chuckled, “We both do. Duo suggested Tai, oh you heard. Of course, see you both soon.”

“So what is the plan hm?” Duo asked folding his hands behind his back.

“They will met us there once you text them an address,” Trowa was already on his way back, the lab was a few hours away.

“I know a great one near our hotel,” Duo grinned to himself as he texted Trowa. “You guys staying at a hotel too or?”

“No, the Bartons have a home near here because of all the military bases in Nevada and Utah, as well as a nice place near DC mostly for work.” Wufei had the addresses of both working homes, summer homes, the Castle, as well as the ones in Europe in his phone.

“Right the Old Man's bread and butter, Winners have a few places like that too.” Duo had been to most of them since he went with Quatre when he traveled most places.

Wufei nodded absently, Winner were in the business of Peace Barton War Trowa a bit of both, “Many do.”

Duo watched Wufei pocket his phone, walking up to him, “I'll keep practicing so I won't be rusty by Halloween.”

“And why would you wait so long?” Wufei asked frowning slightly, it was not as if either lacked the means to travel.

“Busy...Not going to be busy?” Duo knew Quatre did not have anything serious on the books right now.

“Mr. Barton will be whining and dining soon, leaving Trowa free to see to his own projects before we run off to save whoever from whatever.” Wufei much preferred saving lives endangered by storms and the like then sitting through board meetings.

Duo smirked at the idea of playing hero, he would not mind giving it a try, “Sounds like fun.” Sighing he muttered softly under his breath, “Too bad Rashid and Mr. Barton are around to ruin some of our fun.”

“You would prefer takeout then?” Wufei smirked at the jump, Trowa did rub off.

Duo looked up blinking, biting his lip a little, “Depends on who I am sharing it with really...you?”

Wufei frowned slightly, “Normally no, though I think I could learn to enjoy it more.”

Duo smiled a little, Wufei was cautious but was willing to trust him, “Good company and good food usually make for a decent evening.”

“You have a point, and no doubt Trowa agrees with you, does Quatre?” Wufei knew how he felt and when he was willing to take a risk, he did not know Quatre as well as he knew himself.

Duo considered what Wufei was implying, Quatre was shy but also already very happy with his new kitty cat, “Adopted dads are a bit of a problem, not everyone likes the same kind of take out.”

Wufei nodded, true on many levels, “Only if they are around to eat anything.”

“I sense someone has been a busy little Kitty while I was washing my hair.” Duo was not about to be upset he had not be included in the sneaking this time.

Wufei nodded taking the end of Duo's braid, “He likes to keep his options open and his friends happy, he is a good cat really.”

“Yes he is, just like mine. It is nice to have options, even if you don't use them.” Wufei would be fun to spend the night with, but Duo was not one to push anyone like that. Getting Quatre to open up was a lot different then rushing someone he liked into bed.

“Very true. If you would rather eat in you may text them and let them know they are free to do the same.” Wufei knew Duo would never turn on him he was too much like Trowa, and that Quatre was just as harmless to his friend. He had been foolish to react the way he had at first, he could have coast them all so much.

Duo pulled out his phone more then happy to do just that, Quatre was the most giving guy he knew he so deserved a reward before his afterlife began. Typing quickly he worded the message so either would be able to follow the go home with Trowa hint. “There we are, might as well wait for a reply before bothering Holly.”

“Considerate,” Wufei agreed, Holly was discrete so there was no worry of Mr. Barton learning something he should not. “Since you asked me something I wish to do the same.”

“I'm an open book so have at you,” Duo smirked at the text about rumpled kitties expecting them for a late lunch. “Seems we are invited to a late lunch to pick up our wayward little kittens.”

“Sounds amusing. Why is your hair so long?” Wufei knew some men wore theirs long, Quatre had the shortest hair of them all.

“Ah that,” Duo trailed off as he replaced his phone after texting they were both looking forward to lunch. “I ran from a Nun who had a very big pair of scissors until I was saved by a Father.”

**7Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls7**

If there are any other backstories, etc you would like to see feel free to ask, anonymous reviews are not ignored so feel free to leave them in those. Any suggestions any of you have I would like to hear them. Hiro will show up again so do not feel too bad about his absence, he is kinda not important right now. Hugs to all my readers and sorry for the long wait my muses have been erratic. If you liked this one please feel free to try some of my other Gundam Wing fiction, I have plenty to choose from.


	8. Take Out Or Eat In?

Yeah my Muses fought me on this one but for the most part I am happy with how this turned out, post _way_ worst. Well that has to be encouraging to read...

**WarNinGs** : Hiro is back everybody! 6x9 mentioned.

**Aishi Say**

" _So if you have a good one put your hands up_

_Come on girl and stand up_

_Go ahead and lift your man up_

_Get up_."

From Natasha Bedingfeild's 'A.N.G.E.L.' as I picked up from a Tommy/Kat MV, I like that pairing so whatever if you don't cool.

**8Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls8**

Quatre took out his phone, opening the text when he saw it was from Duo not sure why he had not simply called. ' _He has no way of knowing if my tour is over so that is likely why, if it was important he would have called.'_ Reading the text he frowned, turning to Trowa who was looking over something Rachelle was showing him, he had not really been listening. A few of the projects Trowa was working on had caught his eye, disaster relief was something he was far more comfortable with then military grade weaponry. When he heard goodbyes he caught Trowa arching a brow at him questioningly and the blond just waved him over. "How would you interpret 'Taking Wufei for take out you kitties should eat at home?"

Trowa titled his head at the blond, "Duo is taking Wufei back to your place so you should come back to ours."

Quatre bit his lip lightly, that was so like Duo, "Is that all right with you? I mean just because no one is home does not mean I can just...or you can just stand there and chuckle at me like a jerk."

Trowa closed his mouth with a smirk, Quatre was adorable when he pouted fake or not, "Do you not want to come home with me?"

"I don't want to complicate your life, my family is not yours." Quatre reached up and cupped Trowa's cheek with his free hand, "And yes I know you did not mean that in the suggestive way."

Trowa smiled as he placed a hand over Quatre's, "You so sure?"

"Duo is my best friend so I can tell friendly banter from true flirting thank you very much, besides you are too coy to just ask like that." Quatre knew Duo and Trowa shared a similar playful streak, as he and Wufei were more serious, it allowed them to mesh as well as they had.

"I am not always coy Quatre," Trowa reminded the blond with a smirk as he pulled his hand free and opened the door for his guest.

"You would not be as interesting if you were," Quatre informed the smirking teen as he walked past him.

"Would you truly tire of me so quickly?" Trowa whispered into a pale ear, effectively freezing the shorter blond without having to lay a finger on him.

Quatre closed his eyes, incorporable warmth caressing his skin was a very new sensation Duo did not tend to lean in as close. "Only if you did nothing but bat me around. I am more then willing to amuse the cat in you, but I prefer being with all of you rather then a single facet."

"Good answer, be sure to speak up if I start to bore you." Trowa knew he could be too much in his own head around the few he trusted, his head could be downright unpleasant.

Quatre turned, running his fingers along long bangs, "I am never bored around you."

Trowa smiled as he took a paler hand, kissing it but not letting it go, "You say the sweetest things."

"I prefer the truth...did you guess Duo would do this?" Quatre may have known Duo longer but Trowa was closer in personalty then he was. The guy worked on military grade weapons and went to unfriendly places to try and help people as a hobby, profiling had to be a skill set he had mastered better then Quatre had.

Trowa frowned slightly as he considered the question, "It does not exactly shock me but no, you mentioned a bet before but Duo would never pressure you in that way."

Quatre shook his head, Duo had pushed him into Trowa's arms in the first place but a hug was a long way from a bed. "Only in teasing never in practice, Duo is a big believer in free will and wanting to be with someone when you are with them all the way."

"Just because the ignorant like to paint our kind as lose it does not mean we have to comply and indulge their narrow-minded views." Trowa played fast and lose with his own safety at times but no one else's who was not a war criminal, or aught to be, he was loyal to his own end of discussion.

Quatre tilted his head as Trowa reached past him to open the car door for him, "That was a very you way of saying you do not care to adhere to stereotypes."

"Glad you noticed," Trowa winked at the blond before hitting a button as he moved away from Quatre's door towards his own. "Baka wa kaiko sa remashita. Eikyo o ukenai Zero. Riyo kanona baai, yori kite. Ja ne."

"Letting Hiro know that man did not upset our plans for the Zero?" Quatre could not speak much Japanese beyond niceties but he had heard Zero, and he knew baka thanks to Duo.

Trowa glanced at the blond before starting the car, "Yes, he should know the fool was fried and his replacement has not been chosen just yet." Typing a quick message to Duo, half smirking at the winking emoji before turning off his phone and slipping it into his right front pocket.

Quatre nodded, Trowa's tone was even but his glance had not been annoyed so the blond let it go, some people were all business when work was involved. "He that easy to replace?"

"He was not working on Zero or anything else that advanced so yes, I do not allow fools near my toys, didn't even as a child." Trowa did not allow weapons to be used by fools when he had a say, and if he had to disarm a few people, or even kill a few, to get a say he was fine with that. The world was not a safe and happy place as it was, trigger happy fools only made things worst.

"You really would have kicked him through one of those windows because he attacked me?" Quatre knew Duo could get nasty if a friend was attacked, but if Quatre was right those glass walls were thick enough the force needed would kill someone before the glass had a chance to.

Trowa gave a slight nod keeping his eyes on the road even if there was little reason to this far out in the desert, "Easily."

Quatre glanced down, placing a hand on Trowa's leg near his knee, it sure felt like he could kick someone that hard. "I could not, either way."

"You will defend yourself but you will avoid deadly force as often as you can, I do not. Human beings who are anything but humane end up with more than hairline cracks in their bones." Trowa had met more then one would be warlord or cartel leader, and he had killed as many of them as he had been able. "Wufei is not much better then I am about that sort of thing."

"You would never intentionally harm me, neither of you, and we all know it." Quatre allowed his thumb to move over slightly warm fabric absently, since Trowa did not tense, twitch, or pull away it was clearly not bothering him.

Trowa sighed softly, "Oh you and Rache are going to get on just fine."

"I have a feeling I will like all your staff, however many there are. Will you really be able to just leave in a few days?" Trowa had said as much but could he really just leave work after firing Ivan? Quatre really wish he knew more about lab work just then, it was something he had never given much thought to before.

"Of course, the Zero work is going well, and until the Old Man gets a new contract he has little need of my skills. Worried?" Trowa was not concerned with work, Rache knew how to get a hold of him if anything came up, and Hiro did not need to be in the same country to work on the Zero at this point.

Quatre glanced at Trowa, he was almost as good as Duo at reading him in less then a week, not that the blond was trying to hide anything. "I do not know much about your line of work."

"Afraid I'll crash while rolling my eyes at your dumb questions?" Trowa had a few friends that had been clueless about what it was he did when not out saving interesting future employes.

Quatre giggled softly at the teasing, "I would hope I would not ask anything quite that stupid...though I am blond."

"I do not waste my time with stereotypes let alone date them." Trowa did not waste his time with boring or useless people, being rich and a genius allowed him to indulge in being so choosy. He could care less if he came off as a jerk, being canonized had never been a goal of his.

Quatre shook his head, "How very aloof of you."

"I try," Trowa returned with a smirk, indifferent yet alert was a default of his.

"You've changed your look a few times over the last few years, I think you look cute with both eyes showing." Quatre had only really seen him with his long bangs falling over a dark right eye, it gave him a mysterious touch the blond knew others had to respond to.

Trowa frowned slightly, he normally only tied his bangs back when he was going to be doing delicate or messy work. "Une thought so too, though she though I should just go full Leon with it."

Quatre bit his lip, guessing Une was the brunette, frowning slightly when Trowa mentioned Leon, assuming he meant Leon of RE fame. He had to admit Trowa would look good with that look as well, "Ex?" Trowa nodded but said nothing, expression thoughtful. "Did it end badly?"

"Well we aren't likely to try and kill each other anytime soon but you could say that," Trowa sighed softly, Une had always been complicated. "She has this idea in her head of who I am, and I have no idea if I am that man or not."

"It is not exactly hard to see you are a good man no matter how aloof you may act at times." Quatre knew Trowa had his moments, everyone did, but he was a good man, had likely always been unlike he himself.

"Oh she is well aware of that, she was more interested in my meaner side." Trowa had been intrigued by Une, she had not just been interested in a bad boy. "She has a taste for good men who are capable of doing less then honorable things."

"Like beating up would be warlords for example?" Quatre asked with a bit of a knowing grin, it was not something he would consider fun but he was not big on punching or kicking people.

"Come now Quatre a would be anything is far easier to beat up then actual anything, and yes." Trowa had done some work with a few mercenary cores he could not complain about, and they had enjoyed testing his new toys.

"That how you met her?" Quatre was curious how he stacked up against the only women he knew Trowa had dated, even if some of his 'staff' may teasingly flirt with him like Duo.

"You want to hear about my ex, you are aware I will not sugarcoat anything that happened between us?" Trowa was not planing on going into explicit detail or anything, but if Quatre was not sure he wanted to know what complicated may imply with him it was best not to ask.

"I am not going to get jealous over her Trowa, I just want to get to know more about you...do you not want to talk about it?" Quatre did not want to dredge up any painful memories just because he was curious, it seemed cruel to do to anyone let alone someone you claimed to love. "If it is too painful..."

"Oh I met Une on one of my little trips all right, but complicated does not mean painful." Trowa shook his head smirking, the blond may just start questioning his sanity after this one. "You ever meet someone and know instantly they are trouble but are still too curious to leave well enough alone? We both thought the same thing when we saw each other and it didn't stop either of us from saying hello."

**8Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls8**

"Cat's room is that door," Duo nodded towards his left, Quatre always made sure they got large suites wherever they traveled. "Mine is across from his, the other two doors on the sides are guest rooms, middle door leads to a nice tub with towels folded into swans." At Wufei's arched brow Duo grinned, "Archer joke...never mind I'll explain it to you later."

"Why two quest rooms? Do you two often entertain while traveling?" Wufei was aware that both Quatre and Duo were more social then he was, and it would not shock him if they brought strangers home with them all the time to help them out. Trowa did it often enough, not all of his 'staff' had skills when he had met them.

Duo frowned slightly at the use of entertain since he knew what that was often used to imply, not sure if it meant the same thing in China, but let it go. Wufei would never imply Quatre was lose, as if, and while Duo was more likely to be causal about his partners he knew Wufei was not implying anything. "We are adorable as Hell. Cat makes friends like _everywhere,_ and sometimes they need a safe place to crash for a night. You may use either room, or you are welcome to crash in mine, no pressure."

Wufei glanced at the doors for a moment, "You felt you had to remind me of that?"

Duo shrugged, "Just 'cause you can kick my hot ass all over this place doesn't mean I can't still try and force you to do something. I bet I can take you in mind games, in all seriousness, but I only tease friends."

"You are likely right, though Trowa would repay you in spades, can does not mean will. You should not worry so much about making me feel pressured, I am perfectly capable of deciding what I want to do." Wufei was not concerned with more then teasingly being pressured into anything, Duo was too much like Trowa.

"Dude if I played you that bad Trowa would put my sorry ass in traction if not the damn ground, and I am cool with that." Duo was under no delusion of what kind of person Trowa was, hurt his friends and he hurt you back, no apologies accepted.

"You are too like him to be otherwise, Quatre's affection for you would spare your life but nothing else." Wufei smiled as he reached out catching the end of Duo's long braid in his hand, "Thankfully the only way he will be playing with you will be harmless."

Duo grinned when Wufei took the end of his braid as another might his hand, it was sweet and something he was not exactly use to. "Pretty Kitty is all Quatre's outside of the teasing department, best friend privilege and all."

Wufei chuckled as he gave the braid a gentle tug, Duo obediently coming closer still grinning, "Anyone who gets jealous over smiles and laughs deserves to be alone."

"That a quote from something?" Duo had never heard it before but it sounded like it could have been from something. Wufei and Quatre were both all book smart, Trowa was well read as well unless he had missed something, but they were not just smart. Anyone could become book smart as long as they could read, but knowing what to do with those facts was another matter.

Wufei frowned slightly, twirling the tip of Duo's braid between his fingers absently, "If it is I have forgotten."

"Well quote or not I agree, now be a good boy and follow me it's lunchtime." Duo tugged on his braid, smirking when Wufei looked up before following.

**8Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls8**

Quatre allowed himself to study the room he found himself in, Trowa's assurances aside there was something about poking around someone's room when they were not there that felt wrong to him. All of the wood was stained dark, or may have been naturally dark he was unsure. The soft thick carpet was a rich dark green that felt wonderful under his feet. Curtains, bedding, and the like were a mix of navy and violet giving the room a forest at twilight feel he found soothing. The three monitored computer setup was set up on a desk visible from the bed but not really from the windows or balcony door, which might as well be a giant window itself. The wall across from the balcony had nice solid dresser, various bladed weapons hung on the walls, glinting and no doubt ready to use. Opposite wall had a few large display cases full of various feline memorable, no doubt gifts from friends, 'staff', and perhaps a few people he had saved that had been able to track him down. He knew the lucky neko on sight, many did, and a few Egyptian designs, also obvious, the rest were less familiar to him.

Head turned when Trowa entered his room absently towel drying his hair as if it was any other day, Quatre smiled at the thought. A beep drew his attention as Trowa walked up to his desk turning on the monitors and typing in a code. The left screen had some streaming technical details Quatre was unfamiliar with, the right was blank, the center had a video window active. A young man with dark brown hair and navy eyes regarded Trowa as if this was nothing new. "San-kun."

"Hi-kun," Trowa greeted back, towel dropping to his bare solders, "You did not have to call I would have texted you if anything changed."

"I found myself with some free time so I decided to try. Since you do not appear busy, or overly tired, I will assume I am not calling at a bad time?" Hiro kept his tone serious but he was smirking at his friend, they were use to teasing each other this way.

Trowa rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "So much for Asian subtly."

Quatre walked up behind Trowa, resting pale hands on his tone upper arms, chin on his shoulder, "So this is Hiro?"

"Winter-san," Hiro greeted with a bow of his head, "I have heard a bit about you."

"Likewise, and Quatre is fine. Duo is going to pout when I tell him." Quatre knew Duo would be a little jealous about missing out on meeting the mysterious Hiro, but there would be plenty of time for meetings later.

"Ah yes, the other new friend you made, he is not there with you?" Hiro did not see or hear anyone else but Wufei was not in the room either, the Barton's did not own small houses.

"He is currently amusing Wufei elsewhere," Trowa answered with a smirk, typing he frowned at an update from Rache.

"Mondai?" Hiro questioned when Trowa frowned, he knew that was a just-read-something-I-did-not-like frown, though not an angry or upset one at least.

"Fuben," Trowa corrected, though the difference between a problem and an inconvenience differed between individuals Hiro and he tended to agree on what made something one or the other.

Hiro nodded, if Trowa was unconcerned then it was nothing for him to worry about, while confident the other was not arrogant or foolish. "As you say. So you will be on the road again soon then?"

"Once the Old Man is done with me yes, still not sure why I don't just leave," Trowa sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You will soon enough, that oheina orokamono will push too far and that will be that." Hiro knew Barton was an arrogant fool, and he would lose the son of the women he had loved for that reason alone. He could have been a good father to the boy, but trying to buy or impress him had failed, earning him scorn not love. Trowa hated petty people, the rich who used their power for nothing but personal glory or comfort, and he cared little for such types as well.

"Not sure if Catherine will ever forgive me, she loves her father, I am not blood." Trowa turned when Quatre's grip shifted into a hug, "Cat?"

"You'll have us so you won't be alone," Quatre assured his friend, closing his eyes as he tightened his grip.

Trowa closed his eyes as he shook his head, resting a hand over the blond's, "Solitude has never frightened me but thank you Quatre."

Quatre smiled when Trowa took his hand and lifted it to his lips, "You are more then welcome."

"Watashi wa atode anata o korubakku suru hitsuyo ga arimasu?" Hiro asked innocently, half smirking when Trowa growled at him, "Iie?"

"That will be quiet enough of that," Trowa informed Hiro tone serious even as he smirked back. "If I was that busy I would just hang up on you."

"You can be quite rude yes," Hiro agreed with a nod of his head, they were both too close to be bothered with 'good' manners constantly. "In all seriousness if there is nothing else I need to know, or take care of, I should let you go."

Trowa nodded back, Hiro would forever be Hiro, "I should have something for you in a day or so, these two will need a scan and work up before I leave the state again."

"It would be a shame if they turn out to not be compatible with the prototype. Do not worry about the time difference I will get the message and contact you at an appropriate time." At the moment Hiro was 17 hours ahead of Trowa rather then 14 while he was in DC, time was relative like that.

Trowa was use to working with people in all sorts of timezones, came with his line of work and taste in hobbies. "Nothing is time sensitive, this time, and if the Old Man pushes too hard destroying his company will take less then a week."

Hiro frowned slightly, those Trowa was closest to knew all about his issues with his adopted father, and the safeguards he had in place to protect himself, his work, his staff, and his friends from the inevitable fall out. Affection for his sister was all that had stayed his hand for the most part since he turned 15, and affection that while still there did not hold the weight it had before trying to save as much of the world as he could had become so important to them all. "Our contracts with Barton are all in order and clearly state they become null and void upon your departure, I do not think he every really read the fine print."

Trowa sneered, "Once he thought he had you under his thumb he stopped, shall I have Quatre say hello so you can see for yourself I have not broken him?"

Hiro rolled his eyes, "I think he will be able to survive you San-kun, if I am wrong I shall avenge him."

Quatre laid his chin on Trowa's shoulder as he looked up at the teasing, Trowa was all right and so needed little comfort, "Thank you...Hiro-kun."

Hiro smiled bowing his head, the blond would fit in just fine after a few lessons, he himself was hardly fluent in any Middle Eastern dialects that was what he had Trowa's people for. "Quatre-kun. Anata to hanashi ga dekiru nowo tanoshimi ni shite imasu. Ja ne San-kun."

"He said he is looking forward to speaking with you again, and way to get on a first name basis sort of on day one." Trowa squeezed Quatre's hand with a smile, Hiro was slow to warm to people like Wufei and himself were, but Quatre was adorable.

"Why does he call you San-kun? I thought san was like mr. and kun was less formal...I am missing something aren't I?" Quatre knew words had multiple meanings, but he was still not sure what else San could mean. Hi could be short for Hiro but that could have another meaning as well, he would have to learn more about Asians now that he was befriending some.

Trowa chuckled softly, if you did not speak Japanese the nicknames could be a little confusing, as nicknames sometimes were. "San also means 3, Trowa is 3, and my original first name was Triton so it is a bit of a private joke. Hi also means 1 so we are 1 and 3, Wu is five and you and Duo are rather self explanatory."

Quatre bit his lip, "Your name use to be Triton...will you go back to that or…?" He was not sure if he should be asking, but since Trowa had volunteered the information he felt safe enough.

Trowa shrugged, "I was just talking to Wufei about that a few days ago, I have not been Triton Bloom for a while, at least not in name. Likely I will continue using Trowa Barton for work and start using Triton again in personal matters. If you do not want to to talk about this just say so?"

"I do not wish to cause you pain, and I know losing parents can be a trigger." Quatre had lost his mother young so she did not cause the pain she might if he had been older like Trowa had been.

Trowa nodded absently, "I appreciate that but I am not hunted by my past, do not fear asking me about it."

Quatre nodded, frowning when Trowa pulled the still damp towel from around his neck and he could clearly see a scar he had not noticed before. Pale fingers ghosted over lavender flesh that had to have been burned at some point. "Do I want to know the story behind this?"

"Got careless in a burning building once. Two kids were trapped and fireman are not exactly trained in free climbing, I am. Got the kids out but part of their former home tried to crush us, thankfully my reflexes have also been good." Trowa tossed the towel to the back of his swivel chair not wanting to walk away from Quatre.

Quatre kissed the scar before gently pushing on Trowa's shoulder, pleased when he turned to face him. "You just can't help it can you? You see something you can fix and you just have to try don't you?"

Trowa smiled, there were worst compulsions to have, "And you don't? You were not so welcoming that night because you thought I was hot, not that it hurt."

Quatre felt his face flush slightly and he shoved Trowa playfully getting a laugh, "You are lucky you are attractive because your manners can be truly abhorrent."

"Oh that was hardly abhorrent, trust me you have only seen me amused or annoyed not as incorrigible as I can be." Trowa knew how he could be, he was under no illusions, but he could help change the world so he was not about to change.

"Oh honestly you do not need to impress me constantly, I already like you." Quatre teased back, if Ivan had only been an annoyance he was not sure he wanted to see what Trowa would do to someone who pissed him off.

Trowa chuckled tilting his head, "Only like?"

"Fishing for comments is so beneath you I will not even dignify that with an answer," Quatre crossed his arms turning up his nose at his friend, Duo had taught him well.

"Good boy," Quatre tilted his head at the comment, lips parting to ask only to smile when Trowa leaned down to kiss him. "At least half of my staff will leave me for you in a heartbeat." Trowa assured the blond with a smile of his own, it was a joke clearly but he would not have hesitated even if he had been dead serious. Just being near the blond calmed nerves he had never been fully aware of before, becoming someone's second favorite was of no consequence compared to that.

Quatre sighed softly, he did not need powers to feel Trowa's contentment, his smile said all he needed to know. "I'll take good care of them."

Trowa smiled before kissing Quatre again, "I know. Feel free to snoop while I see about feeding you." Quatre opened his mouth, stilling when Trowa pressed a finger to his lips with a shake of his head, "I have nothing to hide from you, and you are my quest so you will be spoiled end of discussion." Quatre nodded and Trowa removed his finger, they understood each other just fine.

"I guess I can bare to part with you for a little while," Quatre giggled at the mock sigh of exasperation, "I'll be sure to put everything back just were I found it."

Trowa nodded, "All I ask." Snatching a clean shirt he did a wave salute and was gone.

Quatre shook his head but giggled, Trowa was in a playful mood and the blond was more then happy to play along. Snooping was not something he enjoyed as Duo did but now that he had permission he deiced to study the felines and weapons on display. There were many and not all were ones he was familiar with, though he was sure Trowa was even if he had not been when he received the gift. Walking up to the blades he ran his fingers over a glinting blade, it felt cold and unwelcoming unlike the rest of the room. These were not just for display, these were weapons and no doubt some if not all of them had seen use. Trowa was a gentle and compassionate soul but if threatened or otherwise motivated he could be as cold and dangerous as any blade. Nodding he made a mental note of which to ask about, he was not worried about Trowa's darker side anymore then he was Duo's. Good men sometimes had to do horrible things to survive or see others did, it did not change their innate goodness even if it could shake them to the core.

**8** **Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls** **8**

"Cat's mom died when he was a cute little baby, both my parents did too really. Spent most of my childhood in foster care, bad times. Finally got dumped with nice people, made a best friend and then boom terrorist attack happens and lost it all. No one wanted to even touch me after that like I was cursed, can't say I didn't agree with them but it still hurt." Duo sighed softly, chopsticks lowering back to the box he had not been eating out of since he started talking. Dark violet eyes looked up when a gentle hand squeezed his shoulder, smiling at the sympathetic expression. Placing his hand over Wufei's Duo remained silent for a moment as he just enjoyed the warmth of the other's hand, it was as soothing as Quatre's. "Luckily a truly crazy old guy decided to take a chance on me, and then Quatre came into my life and here we are."

"My parents are simply distant, they do care even if cultural differences may make it appear they do not. I never got the chance to meet Trowa's parents sadly, thankfully they were nothing like Dekim Barton." Wufei was not bothered by his parental relationship, his parents had never been cruel they simply demand he use his skills to their fullest potential. Trowa had the whole happy family thing once and it had been snatched away in an instant, teaching the very valuable lessons that people die through no fault of their own, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. The control he exercised over his life kept others safe, his own safety was always an after thought. With Quatre in his life perhaps he may finally act as if he was aware even he had limits, at least he was truly aware of that fact even if outsiders did not see it.

"Cat's pop was kinda a distant asshole for a while so Cat became a prat, luckily that was the past and things are _way_ better now. Kinda makes sense Cyke and I made our own families after losing a happy one. What about this Nataku's?" Duo was curious about this kind of sister Wufei had in his life, and not just because parents thought they should hook up.

"Her family is much as my own is, both will be unhappy when they find out we will not be joining the families as they wish. She has not found her counterpart just yet, though she will like all of you even if you are foreigners." Wufei smiled so Duo would know he was only half serious about the foreigners thing, not all white people had no respect for other cultures after all.

"She'll find herself a spitfire, not one as gorgeous as myself but hey what can you do?" Duo shrugged with a smirk, banter was his second language.

Wufei shook his head with a soft chuckle, "Not much."

"Good answer," Duo cooed leaning in and stealing a quick kiss with a grin. "Now tell me about any cool fall festivals you guys go to hm? We need some excuse besides Samhain to hook up again soon."

**8Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls8**

Quatre wondered into the kitchen listening to Trowa talk at the speaker phone in German, a pleasant sounding male voice he did not know drew a slight frown. Trowa was stirring something with long chopsticks, long bangs tied back, demeanor casual. Walking up to the island he took a pair of chopsticks and picked at the food as he tried to guess who the stranger was. "Auf Wiedersehen, mein Freund. You can ask Quatre."

Quatre bit his lip for a moment,"Replacement?"

"Yes and no, Zechs is an old friend with similar tastes in hobbies, much to his wife's constant bemusement." Trowa answered turning to tilt his head at the blond over his shoulder, "And yes he is attractive in case you were wondering."

"You mentioned a wife, you friends with her as well?"Quatre asked ignoring the jibe, Trowa knew a lot of attractive people there was nothing wrong with that.

Trowa shrugged slightly, "Now, she made the mistake of underestimating Wufei because of his age. Tried of snooping?"

"For the moment. How long have you been collecting weapons? You seem to have as many of them as you do feline figures." Quatre knew the cats were likely mostly gifts, the blades he was less sure of.

"Eight, the same year my parents died. I was already interested in unarmed combat so armed was the next logical choice. Warlords may like to wear sashes of bullets but the nastier ones know how to use a blade." Trowa had no problem with guns, they were simply favored by those who could not fight in general, he could.

Quatre nodded, made sense to him, "I take it you know how to use them?"

Trowa nodded absently, "The basics at least, every type of blade is used differently after all even if just slightly."

Quatre lowered his chop sticks, "Cats and their claws."

"Merowl?" Trowa smirked, frowning when his phone chirped at him, hissing he hit the screen, "Honestly."

"What? Who texted you?" Quatre nodded the annoyed frown which meant either bad news or someone he did not like, not that many of those people likely had his number.

"Kath, as if I care about the fools her Old Man is trying to impress tonight, at least his plans have not changed." Trowa frowned typing a quick message back, he preferred short or amusing texts if they were not dire.

Quatre tilted his head, he did not know much about Trowa's adopted sister really, "Did you ever want a sibling?"

"Never gave it much thought really, I guess because I was happy with how things were." Trowa answered as he poured the wok's contents into a serving dish. "She was thrilled, even if I was younger then the brother I was replacing. We really did not start butting heads until I was fifteen, by then I was already pretty distant from her father. She cares too much about public images rather then helping those who need it, lawfully or otherwise."

"Laws are not always just so don't look to me to chide you there. If you are wounded every time I see you that _will_ change," The blond warned sternly, he hated to see others in pain it did not mater if he loved them or they were strangers.

Trowa chuckled sitting down on a stool across from the blond, "If I am that sloppy I deserve it. Trust me Cat, Wufei and I know how to dodge and duck promise."

Quatre shook his head but smiled, "Glad we understand each other."

"We haven't exactly had a problem with that, at least as long as we both stick to English," Trowa smirked before taking a bite.

"Madhak," Quatre drawled, grinning at the arched brow, not saying a word.

"Buachaill dana," Trowa cooed back with a half smirk, guessing Quatre had teased him with something along the lines of funny or cute. It would be fun to see who could speak what, after all the blond was just as well off as he was.

The blond frowned slightly, he was not used to hearing Gaelic, "Pardon?"

"Naughty boy," Trowa translated, left arm resting on the counter casually.

Quatre smiled, in teasing that was not such a bad thing to be called, "You're worst."

"Guilty," Trowa agreed, "So you know what you are eating?"

"Duo enjoys Thai takeout so yes, you learned to make this for any special reason?" Quatre asked before taking another bite, it made sense Trowa had learned to make Chinese and Japan dishes considering who he was friends with.

Trowa frowned absently, "Not really, met a nice little old Thai lady who was happy to teach so I learned. Asian food is not as complicated as it appears to be, at least not most of it."

"I think I will enjoy meeting your other friends, they all seem to have such interesting things to teach." Quatre had a few interesting friends he was looking forward to introducing Trowa to, at least as a friend. His family was more traditional, and he cared what they thought of him.

"They are scattered about but I will see to a few of them being around in October, they will adore you." Trowa was not at all concerned with anyone knowing how he felt about anyone else, though he understood Quatre's wish to be discrete until his kin got to know him better. Self discipline was a trait serious martial artists mastered, even if he did not always act like it.

"I guess that is first time we'll all be able to spend a while together once we leave here...I am not happy about that." Quatre had become comfortable with the stranger who's smile had charmed him, being separated was an unpleasant thought to dwell on.

Trowa sighed softly, "The Zero will be ready for testing again soon so we'll be able to steal a few days here and there but yeah, probably."

"After the holiday season things should calm down, Duo loves Christmas as much as any child." Quatre was a Christian but he enjoyed the holiday, well besides the greedy part that sometimes threatened to ruin the spirit of the season.

Trowa was not at all surprised by that, "Your family get together for the holiday even if it's the wrong religion?" Christmas really was two holidays in one, something some people took far too seriously as if Jesus would want people fighting on his birthday he was far too zen for that.

"Yes, it seems common enough to be close to family during that time of year. And you? You were raised Christian weren't you?" America was an unofficially Christian country so it was common to be raised as some denomination.

"Mostly, Mom was big on not excluding so called pagan tenets simply because they were not in the Bible. Wufei and Hiro have given me a good understanding of Buddhist and Shinto mindsets, is there a reason you are less traditional then the rest of your family?"

"I spend a lot of time around people of different faiths so I try to keep an open mind, the fact a lot of the old laws are so strict doesn't hurt." Quatre smiled as Trowa shook his head, he had such a nice smile even the slightest made the blond smile himself.

"Yeah, there is a reasons laws change over time. Your father won't disown you because of me will he?" Trowa could care less what the Old Man though of him, his parents would have adored Quatre and that was all that mattered to him.

Quatre sighed lowering his chopsticks to his plate, "He may not be exactly happy at first but I do not think he would ever go that far. I am hoping once he gets to know you he will see you are a good man who would never do me harm, but I guess no one can really know for sure."

"Kath will likely bitch but since I'll be gone it won't matter. She likely won't forgive me for walking out on her father so who I decide to sleep with will be low on her shit list." Trowa could not live with the man for that much longer, he owed him nothing and the break would clean and final.

"He sounds like a horrible man," Quatre was not planing on meeting him if he could avoid it.

"Killed worst," Trowa dismissed with an absent shrug, the world was full of bastards scattered among the decent.

Quatre frowned, Trowa had said it as casually as he would say met but Trowa was not him. "Where will you go?"

"You want my change of address Cat? Don't worry before you leave I'll make sure you can get a hold of me anywhere I regularly hang my hat." Trowa smirked when Quatre smiled, he was too cute is was almost ridiculous.

"I had better," Quatre teasingly warned, that smirk looked good if no where near as innocent as the smiles.

Trowa chuckled, check resting on a fist, "Oh?"

"You and Duo," Quatre said with a grin, it made perfect sense he would fall for someone so like his best friend, there were far worst things. Trowa just smiled at him and he smiled back, he was not about to let this man walk out of his life anytime soon.

**8Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls8**

Duo was making notes about the festival Wufei had mentioned was on October 4th this year, so before Samhain but not as much as he might like. He would have to see about September and November among their various ethic groups in their circle of friends now. Making note to look ask if Hiro had anything going on he half turned his head when he heard his door open. "We'll need to get some Chinese threads since like Cat and I have none...bet we'll look supper cute."

Wufei chuckled as he sat down on the foot of the bed, black tee shifting as he leaned forward, "Would you prefer choosing something yourself or trusting me?"

Duo blinked, turning to face Wufei, the black tee and sweats lose and really comfy looking. "Well you know more this shindig then I do so go lose Fei."

Wufei smiled, Duo would look lovely in Asian attire, "Male or female?"

"Go for one of each I'll make up my mind then, I'll need something Japanese too since similar is not the same." Duo turned making a note of that as well, yeah for shopping lists.

"True, you do not have to worry about that all now," Wufei reminded the teen in black boxers and a faded lavender tee.

"I know just making a list while it is all in my head, trying not to think about not having you around when I want you." Duo hated to admit he would would miss the pair so much even if it would not really be that long until they saw each other again.

Wufei closed his eyes as he walked up to Duo and hugged his slumping shoulders, "Only for a little longer then all will be as it should be."

Duo closed his eyes, hands going to bare arms, "You mean Trowa cuttings ties with the asshat not father?"

Wufei nodded, Duo's unique phrasing would amuse his friend when he told him of this in the mourning. "He has named a date but it has been a constant topic for the last few months and with recent developments he is even less likely to continue putting the move off."

"Can't say I won't love breaking in a new place, housewarming parties can be awesome." Duo leaned back a little since Wufei was nice and warm against his back, relaxing when he was held just a little tighter.

"I have no doubt the cleaners will be busy in the mourning," Wufei agreed knowing Trowa would not stop Duo from throwing a party, though he might make him earn the address.

Chuckling Duo wondered if Wufei would be willing to stay like this for a while, he was still getting to know him. "Staying?"

Wufei glanced at the bed behind them for a moment, debating for a moment before taking a step back Duo turning his head. "Follow." Nodding Duo followed slipping into the bed when summoned with a nod. Wufei smiled resting his cheek on soft hair, "Silly thing."

Duo shifted slightly nice and comfortable, "You love it Mr. Pillow." He never would have guessed a martial artist would make such a nice pillow, the more you know.

Wufei closed his eyes smiling, "Only for you."

"I don't mind sharing you with Cat and Cy, I know super generous of me," Duo grinned sure Trowa was comfortable to lean against too.

"It is why the masses adore you so," Wufei banter with a friend was normal to him and Duo's skills were comparable to Trowa's, he was not sure how he was at sardonic comments.

Duo giggled patting Wufei's chest, "True, true but no telling it'll ruin my humble image." The brunet laughed when Wufei did at that, this was not a bad way to end a day.

**8Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls8**

Quatre opened his eyes lifting his head, the bed was still warm but he was alone. Frowning slightly he guessed Trowa had either walked out to take a call and not disturb him, or was in the kitchen. Yawning he grabbed his phone and checked to see if anyone had messaged him, texting Duo about maybe getting them all together for a late lunch before setting the phone back down. Getting out of bed he decided to track his host down, curiosity getting the best of him. Duo would likely not be up for a few hours, Wufei he was less sure of but he was not worried about needing his phone. No doubt if he missed a few texts Duo would switch to Trowa, who's phone was not laying on the nightstand where it had been left last night. Running his fingers through his hair as he head downstairs, fresh coffee smelled good from there.

**8Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls8**

Trowa turned his head when slender arms slipped around his waist, a gentle kiss brushing his shoulder, "You didn't have to get up."

"Curious, and now hungry," Quatre closed his eyes and smiled, vanilla and cinnamon smelled wonderful.

Chucking softly Trowa shook his head, "That was the point. Sleep well?"

"Very, thank you. You going to cook for me every time I come over?" Quatre was not about to discourage him, Duo enjoyed cooking on the weekends and any other time the mood struck him.

"Unless Wufei cares to probably, always kept odd hours." Trowa answered as he turned to look at the blond over his shoulder, "Might be easier to eat if you let go, just a thought."

Quatre smiled letting Trowa go as he walked up to the table, "How long have you been up?"

"An hour or so," Trowa answered setting another plate down with a little shrug, "still on work time."

"So you forgot to turn off your alarm then, poor thing," Quatre cooed as he poured a cup of coffee.

"hiss Cat," Trowa pouted, raising a brow when Quatre held up a mug to him, "forgiven."

Quatre chuckled as Trowa sipped his coffee moving to fetch his phone from where he had left it on the counter while cooking. Closing his fingers around Trowa's wrist when he turned the blond tugged pleased when the mug lowered. Tilting his head up he kissed Trowa, swallowing the coffee he had stolen from his mouth, "Such a cat."

Trowa smirked as he kissed the smiling blond before gently nipping the tip of his nose, "Good thing you are a cat person."

Quatre nodded as he tugged on Trowa's wrists, "Need more then coffee."

"True," Trowa agreed allowing Quatre to pull him along, his touch was gentle and Trowa did not care to even feign resistance.

Quatre let Trowa go so he could pour himself a cup of coffee and sipped it before sighing, "So being lazy until Duo calls."

"Or Wufei," Trowa agreed as he sat down leaning back, sipping his coffee content. Quatre smiled as he nodded, filling up his plate since he was hungry. A soft pleased moan drew a smile, too damn cute for his own good.

**8Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls8**

Katherine entered the house keeping quite even though the scents breakfast meant he was already up and awake since it was not just coffee in the air. It did not surprise her he was awake, he kept such strange hours she was more surprised to find him sleeping. Catching sight of him she smiled, they may have been fighting a lot but he was still her little brother. When a blonde came up behind Trowa, arms slipping around his waist, lips kissing his bare shoulder. Smiling when her brother turned and casually told his guest they did have to be up completely relaxed. ' _So that's Cat hm?'_ She missed the other's response but not Trowa's chuckle, smiling at the easy laughter. When she did hear the stranger's voice she blinked, frowning as she listened. When her brother was released she got a good look at more then pale less and a rumpled lose long-sleeved shirt. Blinking at the male who had spent the night she backed up slowly, not sure what to think. She had been happy Trowa had met someone who made him truly laugh, but bringing a stranger home like this was so unlike him. Turning she walked back out, she needed time and was not about to interrupt one way or the other, at least not yet.

**8Dress up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls Dress Up Dolls8**

Dun, dun, oh snap. Seriously my Muses were hit and miss and when miss they were focused on other things. As always if there is something you wish to see let me know and I may add it, I don't bite promise. Will try and get this updated after some of my other 3x4x3 fics, mainly the Feline Series ones, so feel free to poke me now and then to see how it is coming. You can find this on both FFN and AO3 but until/if this fic gets graphic the chapters will be the same, I warn you when you need to go to AO3. Hope this amused more people then it pissed off. Ja ne internet.


End file.
